Ancient Lust
by Cobra Strife
Summary: Completed. Set in Ancient Egypt. The High Priest is very cold hearted. Can a mere pleasure slave warm his heart? SetoOCJono, YamiTea, BakuraSerenity, MarikMai Rated R for lemons, rape scenes and along with some blood and gore.
1. The Pleasure Slave

Hey folks, how ya doing? This is one of my first few fics that I've created which is set in Ancient Egypt. There are a couple of lemons, few rape scenes and bloody scenes just to warn you before hand so if you don't like, don't read. Now here are the characters and their Egyptian names:

YGO Chars

Pharaoh Yami

High Priest Seto (Who the story mainly resolves around)

Jono (Joey)

Teana (Tea)

Tris (Tristan)

Bakura (Yami Bakura)

Malik (Marik-the hikari, not the yami)

Serena (Serenity)

Mysticy (Mai)

Devlin (Duke-Bad guy)

Pandarus (Panik the Eliminator-Bad guy)

Arcanius (Arkana-Bad guy)

Keithero (Bandit Keith-Bad guy)

OC Chars

Asha (Seto's Pleasure slave)

Hikana (Asha's dying grandmother)

Nileoi (Asha's younger friend)

High Priest Simon Muran (Yami's elderly advisor and friend)

Marlena (Yami and Seto's elderly caretaker)

Goleo (Leader of High Council)

A lot of people huh? There might be a few spelling errors and I apologise if there is. They always seem to sneak away... anyway I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but the OC's are mine... well maybe except not Simon Muran since he's in Yu-Gi-Oh: _Forbidden Memories _but you get the drift!

* * *

Egypt was prosepering beyond anything else then it would have expected. Practically all the great cities beneath Ra were living in harmony... and yet there were some towns that have not quite yet reached that stage...

In the great city of Amenhenka, there was the most powerful yet greatest man who ruled, Pharaoh Yami. Unlike some of the previous Pharaohs, Yami was a more kind, considerate and caring Pharaoh but could also be hard, stern and quite dangerous if provoked, but that rarely happened. He was also known as the Game King and has never been defeated once.

His followers were quite loyal to him as are his people. They worked quite hard and Yami had lowered the taxes quite a bit and made the life much more easier for the people. Like once in a while hosting festivals or something to let the workers relax. But like all good things there were some bad things.

The respected High Priest, and one of Yami's bestest friends, Seto, was not quite that good. He had a vicious temper at times and it was wise not to trifle with him so. He was a great wielder of magic and could control many monsters, especially the fearsome, legendary Blue Eyes White Dragons. Yet Seto was fiercly loyal to Yami and would do anything for him if the time was called upon.

The High Priest was always feared by the people and Seto seemed to like it that way. He also liked delivering punishments and sorts. Yami had seen this many times and tried to persuade his friend to be more at ease and calm. Seto tried but it was really no use.

Also Pharaohs, high ranked followers and High Council members were allowed other things... pleasure slaves. Many of the previous Pharaohs loved taking in pleasure slaves, whether a young girl or boy and having sex with them day in and day out. Yami, however, was not thoroughly into this. He felt somewhat disgusted on taking some young teenagers out of their homes just to have sex with them. Besides, Yami had met someone that had changed his life... a young girl named Teana and the two fell in love.

However, Seto, on the other hand, seemed always to be lusting and always felt a need for a pleasure slave so he could break. Yami was not pleased by this but yet could not persuade his friend to change his ways. And even if Yami had banned this certain privilege, Seto would go behind his back and Yami did not want that. Reluctantly Yami let Seto continue some of his ways, but luckily it was not that often.

The very next day as the sun rised above the horizon, an important event was going to happen. It was Seto's 18th birthday and usually at the age of 18, which was a very important age for a young man, they could take in a pleasure slave to own and... well... do whatever they please with them.

The palace was bustling about getting ready for the party arrangements for the young priest that night. Gifts were being bought or traded and the feast for later that day being prepared. Yami wanted everything to be perfect for his friend, since the High Priest demanded perfection from everyone with the exception of Yami, since he was the Pharaoh. As the other tasks were being handled, only one remained. To find the perfect pleasure slave for the voracious priest.

Goleo was Yami's advisor, a member of the High Coucil and also a very good friend.Yami trusted Goleo with all his heart and Goleo had never disobeyed a single order Yami gave unless he gave a good reason otherwise. Yami usually sent Goleo with some guards to choose the young teens for Seto's... pleasure...

It was after lunch when Yami decided to call for him. A few minutes later Goleo returned and did a bow till Yami told him to rise.

"Yes my Pharaoh, what is it that you ask?"

"It is time for you and your followers to go out and choose a selection of pleasure slaves between the ages of 14 and 17 for the selection of Seto's gift" Yami said.

"Yes my lord. How many should we select?"

"7 boys and 7 girls shall suffice... and when they are returned here you shall choose the best one for Seto".

"Of course my lord... and what will happen to them if none of them seem pleasing enough?" Goleo asked.

"Return them to their families" Yami said. Before Yami became Pharaoh, if none of the young teens seemed sufficient for one of the higher ranking people then they would all be executed or hung but Yami changed that law.

"Of course Pharaoh. I shall return in an hour's time" Goleo said and with another slight bow, left the dining room. Yami sighed and turned to his love Teana, a red haired girl, who was with him the whole time as he talked to Goleo.

"I don't know my love... I wish Seto would get over his ways" he said, massaging his temples.

"Don't worry Yami... soon enough I believe Seto will find someone soon to settle his heart" Teana reassured him. Yami sighed and pulled her into his arms, resting his head on hers.

"I hope so my love... for if he does not then there will be great peril..."

Goleo, along with four other men that were a few ranks below him and at least 2 guards with each of them, they all set out into the streets of Amenhenka. Goleo had already told each of the men to choose how many young teens, whether girl or boy before they went their separate ways through the busying streets.

Goleo had already found a handsome young boy who, though not willingly, followed him and the guards. Goleo assured the boy that if he is not chosen he will be returned to his family immediately.

Searching along many houses that was slightly farther from the palace, Goleo came upon a sort of rundown one but that was yet still stable. Upon knocking a young blond haired boy answered the door. He looked handsome, yes, but seemed too strong willed and rough and the High Priest did not really like these types.

"I have been sent from the Pharaoh Yami in selecting a young female or young boy for the High Priest pleasure slave for this evening. Is there anyone else who lives here with you?" Goleo asked in a kind voice.

The young blond eyed him, the two guards and finally the young boy but knew best not to fight. He sighed.

"I live with five people my lord, though two are not here. Would you like to meet the other three?" the young boy asked. Goleo nodded and the blond permitted access inside.

It was a clean place if you ignore the fact that part of the house was crumbling away but the blond didn't seem to mind. He led Goleo to a room where a young pointy haired brunette was tending a sickly old woman and a young girl with long black hair and blue streaks was helping him. They both turned to face Goleo.

The brunette was also handsome, but like the blond, seemed to strong willed and tough as well. However the girl... she seemed to catch Goleo's eye. It was something about her... just something...

"State your name" Goleo asked the young girl. She trembled slightly and looked at the brunette, who gave a reassuring nod.

"I-I'm A-Asha" she stammered slightly. Goleo nodded and smiled.

"My dear, I have chosen you for the selection of a pleasure... servant for the High Priest's birthday from 13 other young teens. How old are you?"

"Sixteen my lord" she responded quietly.

"I see... do not worry young one. If you are not selected you will be returned immediately to your family here" he reassured her.

"And what if she is chosen?" the blond asked. Goleo was silent for a moment before responding.

"That will be up to the High Priest..." he said. The girl named Asha seemed absoloutely frightened by this yet there seemed to be some determination in her eyes.

"When do I leave?" she asked.

"Right now with me" Goleo said. Asha nodded, though she was still shaking. She turned to

the sickly old woman, who seemed to be near death by her apprearance. The girl gave the old woman a hug and then hugged the brunette and the blond, telling them to say bye to the others for her. They nodded and sadly waved goodbye as Asha followed Goleo, the guards and the other young boy sadly.

After an hour, like Goleo promised, all his other men and guards returned with the young teens. Goleo told the two teens he selected to stand with the other children in the middle of the room.

Yami came out of a corridor and upon seeing him, the children immediately bowed, shaking slightly. Yami chuckled and waved his hands.

"Oh no... its alright. Rise" he said and they did so. He went over to Goleo.

"So these are the ones... good thing the High Priest is not here at the moment" Yami said.

"Yes... good indeed..." Goleo responded.

"Well I'll let you make the selection" Yami replied before leaving.

Goleo took a deep breathe and sighed. He hated doing this. Why was the High Priest so damn lustfull? Why in the name of Ra must he do this to these young people? But he knew he had a job to do and went up to the young children.

Some were shaking and some were crying as Goleo walked up and down between all of them. 7 boys and 7 girls were to choose from, and some were absoloutely gorgeous and outstanding. But then his eyes came on Asha again.

She had her head down was shaking also, but was otherwise standing still. And there was that feeling again, that there was something about her that was more unique then the other children. And she was so beautiful that the others paled compared to her. Her arms, legs and body so slender but yet not skinny; the colour glossy but not pallid. Her hair shined in the sun and her eyes had some type of sparkle in them. Goleo hesitated but knew that she was the one. Only rarely did this happen, and when it did, it was Ra who seemed to know and acknowledge this.

"I have made my selection" Goleo announced and all the children massed around him and looked at him fearfully and tearfully.

Goleo took Asha by the arm and pulled her towards him. When the girl realised this she looked at him with fearful, pleading eyes. But Goleo knew that he couldn't change his choice.

"Guards! Return these other children to their families. I have made my selection" he ordered. The guards gave a quick bow before ushering the other cheering children out of the room and outside.

Goleo looked down at Asha, who kept looking at him beggingly, as if pleading for him to change his decision. Goleo sighed.

"Come my child... we must get you prepared for tonight..." he said as he started walking down a corridor. Asha, feeling more scared then ever, followed him.

Goleo led the girl down many halls till he game to a large room where an elderly woman resided. Upon seeing Goleo she bowed and Goleo told her to rise. The old woman's eyes came upon the young girl.

"Is this the one that is chosen for the High Priest's pleasure slave tonight?" the old woman asked. Goleo nodded.

"By Ra, yes she is. But there is something about her Marlena that is something special beyond the other children... like as if she-"

"Is the one" Marlena finished off for him. Goleo nodded.

"Well I do hope she is or else who knows how many other children the High Priest will go through after" Goleo said, shaking his head sadly.

"Anyway, have her bathed and get her prepared Marlena. Also give her something to eat as well... I must send a letter to her family to let them know she was selected and then I must attend to other things" he said. Marlena nodded and Goleo walked off, passing Asha as he did. He gave one last look at her before leaving.

Marlena beckoned Asha to come forth and Asha did hesistantly.

"Come my child... let us get you clean and well fed. What is your name?" she asked.

"Asha" the girl whispered.

"Come Asha" Marlena said again kindly as she led her to another room that was adjoined to this one and there was a large pool filled with crystal clear water. Green leaved trees surrounded them and some openings in the roof let sunlight pour in.

Marlena helped Asha out of her old worn clothes and told her to get in the water as she cleaned her body and hair. Some young female servants came by and placed some platters filled with fruitsand meat on the ground beside the pool and also a pitcher of juice before leaving again.

Marlena urged Asha to eat as she applied some fresh smelling oils to the girl's hair, making it slick and shiny. She also appiled other sweet smelling oils and salts to the girls body, making it glimmer in the light. Asha ate very little fruit and meat and drank some juice as well but Marlena was pleased that it was something.

Once done with the washing Marlena beckoned Asha out of the water as she dried her off with a towel as some more female servants came to take away the platters.

Marlena then dressed the young girl. She wrapped her chest in some silk gold cloth with red gems and rubies around the rims and tied two knots at the back. She then tied a short silver and blue coloured skirt with emeralds and sapphires around the rims and tied it around Asha's delicate waist with a black and gold sash. Marlena then placed gold snake like bracelets on the girl's upper arms and silver ones on her ankles. She then got out a silver necklace with a small sculpture of a diamond carved dragon that had blue sapphire eyes. It was the High Priest's symbol of those that are his... every one of his pleasure slaves had to wear this. The necklace hugged Asha's neck as Marlena snapped it on.

"Come... let me brush the your hair so the oils can seek inin" she said as she beckoned Asha to follow her into the previous room she was brought to.

Marlena made Asha sit on a low, furnished wooden table as the elderly woman took out a a long brown brush as she started brushing the girl's hair.

"Now listen closely" the elderly woman stated in somewhat of an ordering way. Asha raised her red, black and bluish eyes to the old woman's face. The girl knew that she must be in hell right now. She had been torn away from the few people she had cared for and loved and she was now brought to this palace and though it had its warmth... what she felt now was deep, shattering coldness... a coldness that only death resided in...

"There are a few rules that you must comprehend when you're with the High Priest my child. Rule number one: You only speak when you are either allowed to or asked a question by him. Do not speak out of turn or he'll get very angry. Rule number two: You will never deny the High Priest anything. You will wholeheartedly do everything he wishes and demands. You don't have to like him Asha, hey you can hate him if you want, but you do have to respect him. After all, he is the High Priest. Finally, this is the most important rule of them all. You will always be there for the High Priest. You are on call day or night and you will never displease him. You belong to him, mind, body and soul. You have no opinion nor suggestion, and definetly no voice. You are his until he tires of you and whenever that is is also up to him. Do you understand young one?"

Asha could only nod brokenly. In less than two days, her entire world had been destroyed. A week ago, she was a happy peasant and happy to be with her friends and family. Now she was a sex toy for the High Priest. She would do anything else... anything. Be beaten, whipped, tortured, even death then to go through this nightmare. She could feel tears well up in her saddened, scared eyes and she shut then tightly, trying to block them.

Sensing the young girl was about to cry, Marlena quickly grabbed at the girl's slender shoulders, drawing her into a fierce hug.

"It's all right to cry little one, there's no shame in tears or fear."

Asha clasped on to the elderly woman tightly. The motherly gesture the old woman gave seemed to give a little easeness to the girl's trembling heart.

"I'm so scared..." she whispered softly so only the elderly woman could hear. Marlena simply made calming hushing sounds and hums as she stroked her elaborately soft, silky hair.

"I know, I know Asha" she choked on her words, trying to hold back her own tears. How many other young men and women had she had this exact conversation with? She had lost count over the past few years. Seto had such a voracious appetite when it came to pleasure slaves. The longest had lasted a week, some barely made it through the night; didn't really matter though, they were all broken down once their time was up... some even put to death if they cried too much or did the wrong thing that set the High Priest off. And Seto always wanted more and more, though he preferred young women to young boys. Marlena overheard him telling one of his lower ranking priests that women were easier and more fun to break then young men. But, there was something so special about this one girl, she could feel it radiating off Asha's slender, quivering frame. Perhaps she is the one... perhaps she is the one that will soothe the High Priest's dark heart and ways...

"Listen very carefully to me Asha. The High Priest has a very nasty temper and I do not wish to see you punished because of that. You simply have to bear with it all no matter what. At times I know it'll seem unbearable and crude, but you cannot give up! That's what he'd also want you to do as well!"

"I didn't want this" Asha said as she shook her head, looking down at the golden snake like piece of jewellery that had been wrapped around her arm before looking at the other pieces of random jewellery, thinking back to a time when she wanted to possess somethingso beautiful but now that in a way she did, she regretted every moment of it. "I didn't want any of this! I was happy with my life, I was happy with everything I had and who I had it with! Why did they have to take me? Why?!" she sobbed, burying her face into Marlena's robes.

"Because, you are the chosen one, meant solely for High Priest Seto. Ra himself has sanctioned your position here for the ordeal tonight."

Asha's tears had stopped, yet she still clung to the old woman desperately, seeking comfort in the warmth she radiated. At the thought of what she was going to be doing, Asha felt dizzy and sick.

"I don't think I'll be able to do this".

"Not many can little one... not many can".

At that very moment a palace guard entered the room, ordering that Asha must come with him so she could be placed in the High Priest's chambers. Asha almost felt that part of her body was being shattered and slammed into bits. Her self respect, her happiness, her light, her dignity, her hope... her freedom. She desperately didn't want to go. Why couldn't any of them seem that? Why couldn't any of them help them? But then again she knew they couldn't and she didn't want them to get punished either...

She could feel herself being ripped firmly, yet strangely gently away from Marlena's arms as the guard held her wrist firmly as he dragged her from the room. His grip on the girl's wrist was hard and tight, but not too hard to break the skin. It seemed to her that even the guard, though he might not have shown it, had some compassion for what the girl was about to go through. But nevertheless she could tell that their might be a bruise or a very large welt on the wrist the morning.

Asha had to run slightly to keep up with the guard's strides. He slowed for her slightly, urging her to keep going. Even in his voice she found slight comfort again, though only slight.

Once inside the High Priest's lavish, blue, red, black and white coloured chamber, she was literally thrown onto the comfortable bed, ordered to be prepared and then shut and in. Taking only a few seconds to take in the gorgeous, large room, Asha slowly skulked over to the center large bed, obviously the High Priest's in no doubt and kneeled down just as Marlena said she should earlier. Her breathing came in faster and thicker now...

She could feel her heart beating fiercely in her slender chest, almost drowning out the noises in the room and the few that came outside from the large window. Her stomach kept clenching involuntarily at the thought of what was to come. She desperately didn't want to do this. The High Priest was cruel, somewhat maniacal and definetly wicked. He was sure to hurt her enormously before throwing her away. She then surely wouldn't be able to show her face back home after the High Priest disposed of her... well that is if she was going home.

It was a no win situation. Her choices were to stay and be downright miserable, living a life with a man she couldn't stand that would probably never keep his hands off her and would also probably screw her day in and out. The other option was to try to escape and most likely be killed... or be taken back to the Hight Priest's room or hell, even a dungeon and to be punished brutally. She shivered again, grabbing her stomach tightly as she slumped over somewhat. Oh, why did she feel as if she were already dying?

It was just then she heard two voices, one that was a creamy sound, soothing and utterly glorious, while the other was a low tenor, mystifying and beautiful. Both were outside the door at this moment. Her heart stopped beating. He was here... she _knew _he was out there... oh Ra did she just want to be dead right on the spot. After what seemed like an era the voices stopped and as she strained to listen a pair of footsteps left as the thick wooden door swung open slowly and a figure stepped inside.

Asha couldn't bear to look up at all. She would rather die, right now, right at this moment then to live through the upcoming terror. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath, as she could hear a soft gasp and sound of the footsteps as they grew louder, closer...


	2. Heated Touch

Well thanks for the reviews folks. Yeah, I know what you mean Raven ^^. Who wouldn't want to be Seto's pleasure slave? Anyway I have the next part up and it has a LEMON! For those who don't like lemons you'll have to scroll down to when it says 'Seto couldn't think anymore'. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
* * *  
  
The first thing Seto remembered was how he felt like punishing, hell even KILLING some of his lower ranking priests. He felt like they were plotting something against him... maybe he'll have all of them murdered in the morning, just before lunch. He didn't want the rest of his day ruined.  
  
As he entered the darkened dining room to see if Yami was there all the torches were lit up and some celebration sparked to life as everyone wished Seto a happy 18th birthday. Seto's eyes grew slightly wide. He couldn't believe it. Oh yes, he's had parties like this before... but this one seemed to have taken extra effort.  
  
"Congratulations on turning 18 Seto" Yami said as he went to give his friend a hug.  
  
"Why thank you Pharaoh-"  
  
"Oh nonsense Seto. You can call me Yami" the High Priest stated, chuckling slightly.  
  
The food was pretty excellent in Seto's standards and he got quite a many gifts, which he told some servants to send to his room. After the marvelous feast there was some dancing in which Yami offered Teana a dance, which she did not refuse.  
  
"Aren't you going to dance Seto?" the red head asked. She was allowed to call the High Priest by his name for the fact that she was Yami's lover.  
  
"No... I'm afraid not Teana... I think I'll return to my room. Thank you again Yami" Seto said and with a slight bow of his head, left the room. Yami chuckled slightly.  
  
"What's so funny Yami?" Teana asked.  
  
"Well after today's pleasure slave selection, Goleo informed me that he chose a very stunning young girl who had something about her that would change Seto's heart... lets see if that's true in the morning... but for now, we dance"Yami said as he held Teana close in his arms.  
  
* * *  
  
As Seto was heading down the corridors to his bed chambers, he was confronted by the Highest Council member, Goleo, who was not at the party for certain matters.  
  
"Seto" he bowed respectfully, his eyes sparkling with mystery. Seto had noticed this, yet made no mention of it. "A very happy birthday to you."  
  
Seto gave a nod.  
  
"Why thank you Goleo" he said in a uptight manner. Goleo chuckled slightly.  
  
"Oh come now Seto! You should really relax once in a while!"  
  
Seto ignored his last comment, not feeling in quite the mood to relax.  
  
"Well, no matter. The Council and I took it upon ourselves to get you a little something. A very rare treasure indeed. A diamond in the rough; exquisite and beautiful and very tempting. You'll love it."  
  
As much as he hated to admit it, Seto's interest had been sparked. He licked his lips in amusement, curious to see what it was.  
  
"And where exactly is this rare and beautiful treasure?" he questioned, his voice taking on a less harsher tone. Goleo smiled widely.  
  
"Waiting for you my lord" he said, laughing slightly before he gave another bow and left. Seto looked at the retreating Goleo curiously but shrugged and opened the door to his chambers.  
  
Upon stepping into the room, Seto gasped. Kneeling on his bed, head bowed submissively, was a creature that was so unnaturally beautiful, his breath caught in his throat. All thoughts of punishing his lower lackeys fled from his head on sight. His whole body had just told his mind to kindly go and jump into the Nile.  
  
The High Priest has never, ever seen a creature quite as wonderful and glorious as before. Beautiful was the only word that came close to describing her.  
  
I wonder if she's soft and delicate as her looks, Seto wondered as he observed her.  
  
Then, in what had to be one of the most perfect, fantastic moments, the slave's delicate head tilted up and orbs the mixed colour of red, blue and black fixated themselves on the High Priest. Seto found himself having some trouble breathing.  
  
Never before had anyone stirred his emotions so much as this girl. The lust inside him was beyond anything he ever experienced! He wanted to storm over there and tear into the girl and let the craving, carnal desire in him be free and then to leave the girl broken and crying. He wanted to be romantic, to be sweet, to give into his desire and pound deep into her body, to be playful, to be serious, to- every tiny phase of sex was going through his head, yet he couldn't seem get beyond the door.  
  
Carefully regaining his composure, he entered the room and closed the door. He placed his Millennium Rod in the glass case at the end of the room and also removed his headdress before approaching the bed.  
  
And Seto, like a graceful cat, crawled onto the bed and circled her, as if this young girl was his prey that he must feed on.  
  
He slowly reached out to touch her back that was only covered with a pair of tied strings to keep the cloth around her chest on. He trailed his fingers down the graceful curve that her back gave, shivering at how absoloutely perfect the skin was. So smooth, unmarred, so soft and so very, very tender. He could see the gentle curve of some of the girl's bones... Seto could find himself having a hard time breathing.  
  
Asha gasped slightly at the gentle touches that sent tremors up her spine. Arms suddenly encircled her waist as she could feel soft lips pressed against the curvature of her shoulder.  
  
"What's your name?" Seto purred. He wanted to know the name of the Goddess that has fallen into his possession.  
  
Asha was having a hard time to answer as she felt yet again kisses placed along her back. She closed her eyes and swallowed, trying to calm her thoughts.  
  
"Asha" she whispered finally.  
  
"Asha" Seto breathed the name out, savoring the way it rolled of his tongue. Such a perfect name for such a perfect creature.  
  
He once again started to busy himself with planting kisses along her delicate body, loving the sweet flavour he tasted off his new slave's skin.  
  
"You're all mine" he whispered seductively. At this the girl shivered slightly.  
  
Ever so slowly Seto crawled around Asha, kissing every inch that he could of the girl's skin. He trailed his fingers along her body and finally over her soft stomach, wanting nothing more then to taste that tempting mouth that was there.  
  
He trailed his thumb delicately over Asha's soft lips as he slowly ran his own tongue over his. Just one taste, he thought as he cupped the girl's delicate face, taking in every angle possible, tilting her head back slightly.  
  
Asha eyes blinked nervously as she shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for what was to happen to her... yet no blow came...  
  
Opening her eyes slowly, she could see the frustrated glare that the High Priest was giving her. She began to shake as his cold blue eyes pierced deep into her soul, the grip on her face tightening only slightly, but just enough to cause discomfort.  
  
"Don't close your eyes" he stated. This was an order, not a request. Asha felt like crying.  
  
Seto then slowly leaned forward and nibbled on the girl's bottom lip, clearly showing his desire. Seto ever so gently nudged the lips apart as he deepened the kiss. Seto placed his hands on Asha's hips and pressed her gently down against the bed. She jumped slightly at the coolness of the silk sheets as they touched her back.  
  
Seto growled faintly, the sound bearly reaching Asha's ears as he pulled the slave closer to him, deepening the kiss even more. He forgot practically everything except the girl in his arms.  
  
She tastes better then I imagined! the High Priest thought astoundedly.  
  
All of this was a bombardment of emotions for Asha who just couldn't handle them all. She whimpered in fear, squeezing her eyes shut tightly trying to block out the High Priest on top of her, ravishing her lips and skin to his desire. She had never felt so petrified, so utterly scared and alone.  
  
Seto, hearing the choked cry from his companion, broke his lips from their wonderful caress, staring at her a tad agitated. He had been enjoying himself a great deal and wanted another sample of this rare human.  
  
Never the one to be compassionate, Seto's sapphire eyes gazed straight into Asha's clear mixed ones. He bent back toward Asha, toward that wonderfully beautiful head, and pressed his lips against one of her velvet ears.  
  
"What is it?" the sound was like a hiss, doing nothing to calm the terrfied girl.  
  
Before Asha could stop herself, clear liquid crystals poured from the corners of her closed eyes, trailing small rivers down her flawless cheeks. Seto still hadn't even realized it, but the gorgeous child beneath him was almost convulsing, shivering and shaking madly.  
  
Yet, not really knowing what to do in a situation as this, Seto found himself gently stroking her cheek, pushing a piece of her silky hair away from her eyes. He didn't like it when Asha's eyes were shut. He wanted her looking at himself. He wanted to be able to see the emotions coursing through the smaller body... he wanted to look deep into her soul.  
  
"Shhh..." he beckoned, licking away the bittersweet tears that stained her face. He removed the necklace around her neck and placed it on the side table. His questing lips found the junction between shoulder blade and neck as he gently began sucking, making his mark.  
  
You're mine... he found himself thinking again as Asha's trembling ceased slightly.  
  
"You don't have to be scared" he whispered as he kissed her quivering lips. "You never have to be scared of anything anymore..."  
  
And what Seto found absolutely terrifying about this situation, was he meant every single word of it. Every word. Asha looked up at him, inhaling shakily as she quietly spoke.  
  
"Please don't do this..." her voice was so hurt, so broken and scared that Seto inhaled deeply. He would, no- could not be denied this... her... Asha. He would take her tonight, no matter what.  
  
The High Priest cupped the back of Asha's head with his free hand and pulled her gently, yet with a force that would not be denied, into a soft kiss. When they parted, he licked his lips finding the taste still there.  
  
"We're going to play a little game" Seto whispered as he leaned down to kiss her again. Her lips were intoxicating, warm and soft and so inviting... and her mouth tasted like spices and sugars, honey and cream. He feasted on that mouth, disregarding it of all its traps.  
  
By Ra... his brain was liquefying, dissolving in his pleasure.  
  
"Your first lesson as my private slave" he said as he nipped at her lip, running his velvety tongue across it, "it's simple really..."  
  
Asha shuddered. Though the High Priest was nothing compared to the Pharaoh, Seto still had many tricks, dark, evil tricks up his sleeves and everyone knew it well. He was a dangerous player. It was impossible for Asha to win.  
  
"The rules are simple" Seto continued with another pleasurable kiss. Asha found herself relaxing with the soft ministrations. After a while, the bombardment wasn't so horrifying, they were almost... nice...  
  
Asha suddenly found herself hesitantly responding to one of the heated kisses, pressing her lips onto the High Priest's. Seto wanted more of that.  
  
"The game is called 'look but do not touch'. If you touch me, you lose and you will be punished". And as if he was having another thought, Seto added "And you have to stay here with me. But, if you don't touch me, you win and you're free to leave." The High Priest was not going to lose this time... as if he ever did when it came to his pleasure slaves...  
  
It seemed simple enough to the young girl. Seto took her hands in his and kissed them before laying them up above her head to rest in the silk sheets that were bundled around the bed.  
  
Taking full advatage he ran his hands down her sides, loving the way she felt. Such a gorgeous creature...  
  
He slowly reached behind her to untie the strings to the golden silk that covered her breasts. Asha whimpered but dared not to move. Seto slowly untied the knots and when done, removed the fabric and tossed it to the floor.  
  
Upon peering on her chest Seto gasped again. It was so... perfect. Nothing like the other breasts that his other girl slaves he had. He ran his hand across them and the girl shivered again. They were so soft... so round and fairly big... but not as much...just enough to fit in the palm of his hand.  
  
He leaned up to catch her lips again, he just couldn't get enough of them. He wanted more.. much more... and Asha was so compliant... Ra... how did he get such a rare gift?  
  
Asha whimpered slightly under that dominating mouth and yet... her fear started to edge away. She started to feel slightly more relaxed... as if she was starting to enjoy this...  
  
Seto then started ravaging against her lips, sticking his tongue deep into her mouth to taste its sweet interior. Asha was having a hard time to keep up with his lips and could find herself losing oxygen to the fact of how long Seto kept the kiss sealed.  
  
The High Priest soon found himself looking into her eyes, though they were shut again.  
  
"Open your eyes" he whispered gently, stroking her cheek. "You have such beautiful eyes". She looked at him. Oh Ra was she beautiful... with the slight flush on her cheeks and the way her lips were parted slightly. In her eyes it held a sort of trust, trust that Seto wanted to destroy and crush. When he saw something vulnerable, he always felt the urge to destroy it, abuse it and to just fling it away.  
  
But when her mixed coloured eyes locked onto Asha's hard sapphire ones, he felt himself become sick at the thought. He couldn't stand it; the confusion this girl was raging within him. It was a totally different thing to want so much to touch another person like he was. He felt as if he'd die if he couldn't touch Asha.  
  
He reached to take a vial of sweet smelling liquid from his side table before settling back down on top of Asha. The girl tensed again, sensing what was going to come as she whimpered again slightly.  
  
"Ssh..." Seto whispered, finding himself once again calming the girl as he kissed her forehead.  
  
He dipped a finger into the vial and started drawing patterns on the girl's chest, gently going over her soft breasts. She moaned slightly but otherwise didn't move. Oh did he love the sound... it felt so wonderful to his ears...  
  
He started to then lick the oils on her chest, intensifying the feeling of wanting her. He ran his tongue across her hardening nipples and Asha had to bite her toungue to stop from screaming. He raised his head to look at her slightly, to see her hands clenching the sheets tightly.  
  
Hmm... such a strong will this young one has... Seto thought, admired by her determination.  
  
He then started sucking gently at her breasts and again the girl whimpered, writhing slightly. He hardened the sucks as he loved the taste of her... so overwhelming... so wonderful... so intoxicating...  
  
As he was doing this his hands moved down to the skirt she was wearing and started to untie the gold and black sash that held the skirt up as he slowly removed it.  
  
Asha was using all her might to not try and stop him, though she felt that she needed to... hell she wanted to but knew that if she did, she would lose this game.  
  
He succeeded in untying the skirt and removed it, tossing it to the floor with ease. His hands massaged her delicate thighs as his tongue swirled around the girl's breasts, gently biting into her nipples before moving his mouth down to her naval and lapped at it greedily, loving the sweet taste it gave.  
  
As he moved his face lower, he could sense a sweet smell invading his senses as she was now naked. Seto could feel himself and his hormones on fire... he needed her... he wanted her... now...  
  
He sat up slightly to remove the slight armour on his chest and his silk pants and slippers and tossed them to the ground before leaning across her again, now flesh on flesh. His hardening erection was only becoming harder as he wanted nothing else but to take her right now.  
  
"Mmm... Asha..." Seto whispered seductively as he leaned up to suck as the girl's Adam's apple, savouring the sweet taste of her flesh. He continued sucking fiercly, wanting the girl to feel as great as he is.  
  
Dipping his finger into the vial, he leisurely inserted it to the girl's entrance. Immediately she tensed again and arched her back, shaking slightly from the pain.  
  
"M-Master... s-stop..." she begged.  
  
"Sssh... its alright Asha" Seto said as he gently kissed her lips. He then inserted another finger in which Asha screamed out. Seto wanted to do something to ease the pain, he desperately did... but it was to be expected... he promised himself he would make it up to his new slave later.  
  
When Seto inserted a third finger, the girl was thrashing.  
  
"Please, stop! It hurts! Please Seto! Stop!" she begged before she gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
And indeed Seto did stop and started at her in a surprised expression. The girl was shaking now.  
  
You see, the High Priest could only be called by his name if the person was an equal, a friend or a higher rank then he... but this girl was way below him... and she said his name. And the girl knew it, for she was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"What did you say?" Seto asked in a deadly calm whisper.  
  
"M-M-Master... please forgive me" Asha started to apologise.  
  
"What did you say girl? And do not stammer" Seto ordered.  
  
"Seto" was what the girl responded shakily.  
  
Seto closed his eyes pleasurably.  
  
"Again... say it again..." he whispered. Still scared, the girl responded.  
  
"Seto".  
  
Ah... the way his name rolled off her tongue was like heaven... was like silk over skin... it sounded so nice and wonderful to hear it from her voice.  
  
When he opened his eyes to look at her, he was still surprised to see how scared she looked. Asha thought she was going to be punished.  
  
Seto raised his hand and stroked her cheek before kissing her honey sweet lips. When he released them he looked down at her with calm eyes.  
  
"From now on I want you to say my name, do you understand?" he said. She nodded quickly. "Good... you know Asha... you're a very special unique person that I'm glad to have" he whispered seductively in her ear, causing her to shiver.  
  
After giving her another deep, searing kiss he started to twist his fingers inside her, as if to remind her he was getting ready. Again she whimpered and writhed and Seto loved to see how she squirmed.  
  
His erection was resting against her thigh and she could feel it growing and throbbing. Asha knew what was going to happen next... and she was dreading it.  
  
When Seto pulled his fingers out Asha whimpered slightly, while she also groaned at the lost of warmth.  
  
Seto smirked before he pushed himself in. Asha was tight, even after being stretched. He clenched his teeth and let out a low growl, sliding in as slowly as he was able. Asha would have cried out if Seto's mouth weren't feasting on her.  
  
She's so tight! Seto cried out mentally.  
  
Seto could see he was causing Asha trememndous pain yet he didn't stop. She was writhing, shaking under him. He pushed himself in deeper as Asha tried to control a scream. But soon it became too much for the agonized girl and she slammed her hands against Seto's chest, trying to push him off.  
  
"Please... it hurts so much... please stop..." she begged. It felt like she was being wripped in two. Seto, however, mentally cheered as brought his lips close to her ear.  
  
"You lose dear, sweet Asha... now you shall be punished" he cooed into her ear. Asha looked like she was about to break down.  
  
Seto pushed his whole way in and settled down on top of Asha, waiting for her to get comfortable with the new position. He didn't want to hurt her after all. When Asha's teared covered eyes opened, Seto rocked his hips to throw in good motion. Asha gasped and moaned.  
  
Seto rocked madly as he started attacking the girl's soft lips again, kissing her fiercly as he felt heat beyond he imagined course though his body, through every nerve and prick. Oh was this more then he imagined.  
  
Feeling slightly more courageous, Asha wrapped her slick, somewhat pained legs around Seto's torso and he pulled them up higher slightly as he continued his thrusts, going deeper each time.  
  
He started sucking at her flesh, pulling at it in a hard, demanding way as his hands roamed along her perfect body, wanting to take it all in. He brought them finally to her soft breasts as he massaged them in a lusting way, never wanting to stop.  
  
The girl was crying out loudly as Seto kept slamming harder and harder into the girl as internal heat boiled deep inside of him, giving him the great desire and deep passions to go through this intense excitement. He never, ever wanted this feeling to go away. He claimed her lips once again, twirling his tongue against her pallet as he sucked on her lips, hissing every time Asha would constrict against him.  
  
Seto shouldn't be doing this.  
  
He shouldn't be touching her so gently.  
  
He shouldn't be wanting her so badly.  
  
He needed to remember the rules of the game.  
  
He should stop being so... caring. This kind of tenderness was dangerous. It always ended in disaster. This sort of relationship always fell apart. There was no escaping it. He needed to remember that. He needed to keep in mind the way things were. Asha looked up at him with half lidded mixed coloured eyes and long tangled hair, soft parted lips and flushed skin. Seto couldn't think anymore.  
  
* * *  
  
All the High Priest could remember in the morning was to find the young girl held against his chest tightly by his arms, breathing softly. Seto smiled as he stroked her hair.  
  
What a precious little thing you are, Seto thought to himself as he reluctantly pulled away from the warm embrace, wincing as a dull ache rolled over his body. That was rather new... but he then though if he was sore, then Seto might not be walking for a few days...  
  
It was around noon when the High Priest actually left his chambers, fully dressed and with a small smile plastered on his face. But when he returned to his sacred chambers where his other priests were held, his cold heartedness was back up at full force.  
  
He condemned quite a few people and quite a few others whipped. He felt disgusted by the way Asha made him show emotions that rulers are not suppose to show. It was a sign of weakness... and yet...  
  
"I take it you didn't enjoy your gift" one of his lower priests said. "I'll tell the guards to remove her at once".  
  
Seto had him brutally killed. He did enjoy his gift, a little too much in fact. He just wasn't sure what to do with her now.  
  
Goleo, sensing something was amiss, gently urged Seto to call it quits for the day and that he and the Council would see to the remainder of the people. Muttering something under his breath, Seto exited the throne room, tremendously relieved as the mountain that pressed against his back disintegrated.  
  
He was rather hesitant to go back to his room, for fear of what he may find. But having nowhere worth going, Seto pushed open the door to his chambers finding Asha still there, now awake. His heart sped up at the sight. Asha, suddenly realizing there was someone else there turned her head.  
  
Her blinking eyes caught Seto's as she smiled tenderly. At that very moment, Seto's mouth went fairly dry. His eyes were unable to look away from the adorable sight in front of him. He strode over to Asha, gripping her arm forcefully. Asha winced as she was thrown on the bed.  
  
Take her... Seto's own voice hissed to him. He almost needed to reassure himself he could be heartless, that he could in fact take what he wanted from this girl without her consent. He had to prove to himself he could see Asha the same way he saw every other slave before him. An object for his pleasure and disposal; nothing more. But he knew that it was too late for that. He had already gone too far with her... he knew her name... and she spoke his... and instead of punishing her, he pleasured her... Take her! he screamed again, having every intention of doing so. Until...  
  
"Seto?" Seto blinked up, her eyes cutting a line straight through his inner turmoil. Her face was so serene, so trusting and open. Seto could read every emotion that crossed through his head. Once again he found himself stone cold. He couldn't...  
  
"Yes Asha?" he smiled, a true and extremely rare smile, as he brought his lips down, gently kissing her. The kiss was even better than he remembered. He whimpered into that delectable mouth, gently sucking on her tongue, as he broke apart.  
  
Once again, Asha's eyes were gently shut as Seto stared at her face. Without even having to say a word, Asha looked up at him, almost as if she heard his silent request. The younger girl contently snuggled into Seto's arms, fitting so perfectly. Seto had wondered how he had gone on without her there. Because I think here's where you belong.  
  
When Seto pulled back, he noticed much to his dismay the vibrant color pallet that stained Asha's body. She was bruised and scratched... her skin now marred. Asha, seeing Seto's eyes glued to the rather large bruise on her stomach carefully placed her slender hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's all right," the corners of her mouth lifted hesitantly. Seto, broken from his deep concentration at the musical voice, as he stared into the eyes he had grown to crave. He would never apologize. That was beneath him.  
  
And speaking of beneath him... his mouth quickly sought out Asha's not minding the random parts of the supple body they happened to hit. Even though he wanted to take her again, he silently feared for Asha's comfort. If he gave into temptation, it would be most definite Asha would not walk for a few months.  
  
But then, when had it ever matter to him whether his slave was sated or not?  
  
A delicate hand found its way to the High Priest's face, as it seemed to bring him back into the kiss. Focus! it almost giggled. Seto could have sworn he heard Asha let out a chuckle, but no sound escaped the room.  
  
That same hand tangled into Seto's soft brown hair pulling his face even closer. Seto had his mind made up by the time they broke apart, both smiling tenderly.  
  
I'm keeping you... 


	3. Closer Bonds as Darkness Unfolds

Heya folks and once again thanks for the reviews! Well, having some spare time I have the next chapter up and running. Which reminds me, do any of you know how to italicize the text? Cause I'm trying to use the codes but they're not working. If anyone can help me on this I'll really appreciate it. Well, here's the next part!

* * *

Snuggled up close in his large bed, High Priest Seto smiled. Asha was wrapped up securely in his strong arms, enjoying the warmth the fierce embrace exuded. She always felt safe when Seto held her. Both were just relaxing, basking in the aftermath of their most recent lovemaking session that had left both of them breathless. Asha's head was swimming as Seto beamed contently.

It had been a little over three months now that Asha has been at the palace. On the very first day their, the day of the selection before she met Seto, she would have done anything to go home but now she felt content to stay forever. Contrary to popular belief, once you get to know Seto, he's an actually great, sweet guy, in a wicked humour sort of sense.

Asha blushed slightly as at that train of thought. Yes... that was also very nice... Seto, sensing what Asha was thinking, let out a chuckle.

"What?" Asha asked as she turned to him, giving out a glare. Seto smirked at it. He was starting to rub off on her a little. And the way she glared... oh was it one of the few things that turned Seto on...

"I was just thinking" Seto said as he chuckled throatily, bringing his lips to Asha's forehead. He couldn't be tempted with kissing her delicious little mouth. He was completely drained of energy, something that no other lover had actually come close to even accomplishing.

Asha laughed as the High Piest's lips brushed against her skin. 

"You tickle" she giggled softly as she slid out of his arms, instantly missing the warmth. Seto, however, just wouldn't have that as he pulled Asha back, holding her tightly. 

"You stay" he stated simply as Asha pouted. "You're too comfortable to let go." And Seto was being perfectly honest. Asha fit perfectly in his arms and he had every intention of keeping her there as long as he could. They fit together wonderfully, like a puzzle.

Asha protested weakly, her heart not really in it, as she snuggled into Seto's torso. The High Priest mentally sighed as he gently laid his head on Asha's, shutting his eyes. As much as he loved sleeping with Asha, holding her afterward was definitely becoming one of the things that kept his world in orbit. It was just below breathing…

And not only was life with Seto's warming heart doing good, but life inside the palace was doing wonderfully too. Everyone on the staff practically adored the young girl. She was just like this big energy of light that brightened up every room.

And since Asha was practically always with her, there had been a noticeable change with the High Priest. He occasionally smiled and his dark, nasty temper was nearly erradicated.

And the people of Amenhenka realised this too. When people were brought before them Seto judge them fairly and those that were left free worked four times as hard. Life was becoming fairly enjoyable in the large city now.

Once, when Seto was giving a tour of the palace to Asha and passed into the throne room, Yami and Teana, who were there, went up to him and Asha.

"Well Seto... congratulations..." the young Pharaoh said as he clapped Seto on the back. Seto smiled.

"Why thank you Yami" he replied.

"I'm glad to know that you're one of us... it tugs at my heartstrings you know? Before you were a heartless nobody (at this Asha and Teana giggled madly) but now you are a sweet, loving soul" Yami said as he put on a little dramatic effect. Seto sighed and covered his face where as the girls kept laughing.

"Thanks a lot Yami...now my lover here will never shut up" Seto said, but in a friendly tone. This made Asha stop laughing and she bowed slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry my lord. If you do not like my obssessive noisyness I shall leave you in peace"she said and started to walk away. 

Yami and Teana were trying to surpress sniggers and as for Seto, he was silent for a moment when it finally clicked in.

"HEY! Get back here!" he called as he started to chase her around the room.

"Run Asha! Run for your life! If he catches you it'll be unbearable!" Yami called after the fleeing girl.

"I know! That's why I'm running!" she replied.

But soon enough the High Priest caught her in his arms and gave her one of his deep, searing kisses in which Yami and Teana beamed at them both. It was really wonderful to see the High Priest, once a coldhearted man now become filled with true emotions now that he has found someone.

And just to think, all this good fortune came from one girl with a brilliant smile and shimmering eyes.

A little later Marlena came in the chambers to give both Seto and Asha their breakfast, urging Seto to eat though he insisted that he had his meal right there already and kissed Asha.

Marlena loved the girl to bits. Ever since her arrival, the palace was an ever greater place to live in. And now that the High Priest was pretty much done from his tempermenting days, once couldn't ask for anything more.

Once done eating, both Seto and Asha got dressed and they both headed to the throne room for the day's agenda. Yami was already there with Teana and both smiled as Seto and Asha took their seats with Asha sitting in Seto's lap. The High Council regarded Asha slightly. Compared to Teana, Asha was still a slave though Seto never treated her as one, but slaves weren't aven allowed near the throne room, let alone in it.

But Yami, Teana and Goleo, being the only ones that didn't mind, listened to what the High Council was speaking about. Most of the information was trivial and dull but then Goleo started talking about a rare disease that was rocking along Egypt. The people who were infected felt like they were burning from the inside out, and they were shaking an hivering with fever before they slowly went mad. All the infected people were killed and dumped into a remote tomb for quarantine.

Asha was shaking at the thought. Even though she was safe in the palace and away from the disease... her family and friends weren't...

Once the meeting was dismissed and both Seto and Asha headed to where Seto meets his other priests, he could see the girl shaking.

"What is it?" he asked worridly, stopping their walk to look her in the eyes.

"My family..." was what she replied. She hasn't seen them for months... who knew if they were hurt or even worse... dead... and her poor old grandmother was in no condition to fight this new illness.

It then occured to Seto that he knew practically nothing about Asha. Practically nothing at all. As he held Asha he could feel tears hit against his chest. He hated it when she cried.

It hit Seto like a tone of concrete. Did he care about Asha? He looked down at the bundle in his arms, still sobbing gently. He gently cupped her face, willing her to look at himself. When he saw the familiar glow of the of her mixed eyes, he smiled, the only true rare smile that Asha was allowed to see as he kissed a freshly falling tear. Did he care about this girl? This light that brightened up his dark, tormenting life? The answer was simple.

By Ra... I do...

* * *

Not knowing what to do except the fact that he wanted to help his loved one, he went to Marlena, the only one who truly understood him when he was a child till now. She had raised Seto when his father died in battle and his mother after giving birth.

He knocked on her chamber doors and she answered.

"Yes Seto?" she asked. When Seto didn't respond for a while due to the fact he didn't know how to start Marlena finally got it. "Let me guess, does this conversation have something todo with the cute little plaything locked up in your room?" 

Seto nearly choked at how clearly she could read his thoughts. It was like she was the reader and he was a book.

"Marlena, I don't know what's wrong with me" he began, deciding it best to let everything out. "I hardly know her but whenever she's near me, I feel different. She makes me feel stronger than I know I am. I don't want anything to hurt her and I feel like murdering all those that speak to her… I want her all to myself, but there's always this urge to throw her away from me… she confuses me Marlena. And… and I care about her," he muttered the words, not wanting to believe them. "How could I have let this situation get so far out of hand? I can't care about her, I can't want him the way I do!" Seto was pacing as he spoke, his words accentuated by swift hand gestures. He only used his hands when he was frustrated or confused. In this case, he was both. Marlena chuckled at his rant and placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You're an idiot you know. Asking her about her personal life would be just as effective as trying to guess" the elderly lady tisked. Her hands found their way to her hips; the telltale gesture of her disappointment. 

Seto looked down at the marble floor. The only reason he tolerated her intrusions and snide remarks was because he loved this woman like the mother he never had. She was the only one that could cut straight through his thoughts and see him clearly. 

But Seto, on the other hand, really didn't want that. The one thing Seto refused to do was beg, and his eyes, asking for something was showing a weakness. Noticing the stubborn High Priest wouldn't do as he truly wanted, Marlena sighed deeply, gathering the boy in her arms.

"You're such a child sometimes Seto," her words were emphasized as she looked him straight in his blue sapphire eyes. "I know you want to understand her. Start by getting to know her. I can tell you're curious, don't bother trying to deny it. And by Ra Seto, for once in your miserable life, don't run away from what you feel. Let it happen. Take a chance, for Ra's sake, let yourself care for him."

"I don't need her" Seto hissed through clenched teeth. If that's what he believed, then why did his heart just wrench so fiercely? Why does everytime he think she's nothing to him his mind screams at him that she isn't?

"Seto, you don't know what you need. You never have," she sighed quietly. "But if that's what you truly feel, then here." 

She handed him a simple coin, a picture of the Temple of Ra on one side and a blank face on the other. 

"If you don't need her, then flip this coin. Heads, she stays, tails she goes. You flip once. If you find yourself re-flipping, then you'll know how you truly feel." 

She pushed him in the direction of his room, coin and advice in hand. There was no use arguing with her. She always got what she wanted. Seto found it hilarious that one of the most respected people in all of Amenhenka bowed down to an elderly lady that had been his nanny since birth. 

He stopped outside his door as her words began to sink in. He clutched at the coin tightly, debating on whether or not he would in fact toss it up. After what seemed like hours, he growled, disgusted at how idiotic he was being, as he tucked the coin away safely. He told himself it was because the concept was foolish, but not even he believed that. He just didn't want to come to terms over what the potential outcome would bring. 

There was always that possibility he would have to re-flip. He didn't want to have to face this yet… in his heart, he knew how he felt. He would just rather die a thousand deaths before he admitted the young, mixed-eyed girl in his bedroom was his one and only weakness in all his life. 

Gently pushing open his door, as to not disturb anything Asha might have been doing, he stepped in. No one was there. A sudden panic swelled in Seto's stomach as he darted in, his sapphire eyes skimming everything quickly and desperastely. 

No… no one would be stupid enough as to come into my own house and take her… no one… Seto found himself thinking as he looked in the large bathing chamber that was directly across from his bed. 

Asha wasn't there.

He took a moment to inhale, finding himself feeling sick. He blindly stumbled over to his bed, falling on it ungracefully. Asha wasn't allowed out of his room, she knew that… she wouldn't break his rule… she swore she wouldn't...so where was she?!

Almost as if on cue, he heard a familiar laugh. His head bolted up, his heart pounding a little faster. 

That's Asha's voice… and it had come from outside.

Making his way to the large window, he did indeed see Asha outside. She was four stories below him, holding onto a tall, pointy haired brunette boy in a grey robe. The boy was merrily as he held onto Asha warmly. As for Seto's chosen, she was smiling more brightly than Seto had ever seen in the few months he had been with her. 

Who is that?

He watched them curiously, resting his body comfortably against the window as he stared at Asha. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride come over him as he gazed at the stunning girl. 

She's all mine, he thought hungrily, smiling to himself. He was very appreciative of Asha and he showed her in more than one way just how important she was to him.

It occured to him, how that before Asha, the thought of being with the same lover twice disgusted him. He had always assumed it would be the same thing, always repetitive and dull. Now, he couldn't stop touching Asha. With her, it was always something new, always different yet so familiar. Seto loved it. 

The feelings that arose within him were more than pleasant. They were incredible. Only Asha could make him feel alive yet so close to death at the same time. A recognizable and always welcome warmth began to spread through Seto at the though of his younger lover. He closed his eyes, emitting a small groan as his desire began to mount. 

The last few months with Asha had been sheer, wonderful bliss. Cascades of new feelings began to seep into his once frigid body as he remembered all the time they had spent together. Though, what scared the High Priest tremendously was, he could derive the exact same amount of pleasure from simply holding Asha close as he did while he was sleeping with her. 

She's changing you, a small voice in his head snapped bitterly. She's making you weaker…she'll make you become weak and pathetic... 

And for once in his life, Seto didn't care.

* * *

"Asha!" the tall pointy haired brunette boy cried and laughed at the same time, hugging his friend tightly. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"Tris! How have you been? How's Serena, Nileoi and Jono?" she said the last name with a hint more emotion than the rest, mentally smiling. 

The young seventeen year old boy was elated. He was almost crying, she could barely see, but for the life of her, she wouldn't let go of her friend that held her. 

"We're all great. Nileoi is doing wonderful and Jono is driving Serena crazy even though they're brother and sister. She's even threatened to hurt Jono several times if he doesn't stop being so annoying" he laughed fondly at the memory.

Asha found herself smiling as tears trickled down her cheeks. 

"How's my grandmother Hikana doing?" she asked.

"Jono would be the better person to ask. He stays there a lot now that you're not there. But she hasn't gotten any worse if that helps any."

Asha sighed in relief, once again grasping onto her friend tightly. 

"Tris, listen closely. I have to get back inside now before Seto realises I'm missing, but I want you to tell everyone that I love them all and that I'm all right."

The boy nodded vigorously as he turned around to go run off. But he stopped, turning back as he kissed her cheek twice. 

"One of those was from me. The other was from Jono," he beamed as he sped off.

Asha stood there shocked for a minute, her slender fingers resting on her cheek as a slow smile crept its way onto her face. She could have floated back up to Seto's room for she was so overjoyed. Yet, taking the semi-safer route, she began her ascent. Because of her height and weight, she had always been a very good climber. There was a tremendous amount of overgrowth on the side of the castle that made the ideal climbing material.

As she rose himself into the high window, she jumped over the ledge, brushing some of the dirt off her. She glanced around. 

Good, he isn't back-

"Enjoy yourself?" Seto spoke lightly, his voice betraying his emotions.

"Seto!" Asha gasped, wheeling around. Her eyes were wide with fear. They stared at each other for several minutes before Asha gulped nervously.

As Seto began to speak, the Millennium Rod which he held in his hand started glowing treacherously as he approached Asha, the room starting to become dark even though there was sunshine pouring in. The young girl backed up slowly. 

"A very handsome boy, who was he?" he asked, continuing his journey to Asha, regal and proud... and also scary.

He circled her slowly, taking a few deep breaths so he didn't overreact. He was sure Asha would be able to explain why she had disobeyed him and not only left his room, but the palace as well. Asha cast her eyes downward, body shaking and exhaling loudly. 

"He's Tris… one of my best friends that I use to live with. He had snuck in and had come to see me. He was worried sick about me."

Seto visibly relaxed and the Rod stopped glowing and the darkness in the room lifted. Out of sight, he wrapped his arms around Asha as he pulled her close. 

"Why didn't you ask if he could come in? I would have liked to meet him". Asha smiled weakly, her pulse racing. 

"I'm sorry Seto, I didn't know how you'd react to him. I just wanted to see him so… so…"

"Desperately?" Seto finished for her again. Asha nodded. 

"I love him to pieces and it was so nice being able to see him again."

"How would you like to be able to see your entire family again?" Seto suddenly spoke before he could really stop to think. He wanted Asha happy and if seeing her family made her happy, then so be it. Asha choked slightly, a half laugh and a half sob. 

"I don't have a family Asha. I have my grandmother and friends," Asha could almost hear the question Seto was going to ask, so she beat him to it. "Both my parents and grandfather died a really long time ago when I was just a baby, from some awful disease that was running through Egypt. My grandmother has been raising me for the last sixteen years."

Seto wasn't sure what shocked him the most. The fact that the little light he held had no immediate family, or that she was sixteen… His voice sounded raw as he spoke, he winced as the words came out. 

"Then, I think a reunion is in order. Would you like that?"

Asha was trembling as Seto spoke to him. 

Please don't be lying… please don't be lying… she mentally shouted at the High Priest. 

"I mean it Asha" Seto whispered. Asha didn't reply as she turned around, assaulting Seto with her lips. She hadn't realized, but she was crying so ferociously, that he could barely see anything. She clung to Seto tightly, whispering thankses over and over and over. 

Taking the young woman into his arms, the High Priest lead her over to his bed as he laid her down softly, taking his place beside her as he wrapped his arms around her. 

So be it, Seto proclaimed mentally. He would make sure to inform his guards to go and find Asha's friends and grandfather, bringing them here for a day or so. It would be all worth it to see Asha that happy. 

"Thank you Seto," Asha murmured, shakily snaking her arms around Seto's strong body. "Thank you…"

Did he care about his girl? There was no denying it. Yes, he did. Would he sacrifice everything in his power for her? Yes. Did he want her happy? Yes. 

I'd give you the world if you wanted it Asha… Seto thought as he shut his eyes, conforming to Asha's body.

* * *

In an indirect way, he flipped that coin. He decided that his happiness would rest in fate's hands. It would rest on a game; a simple game that took only two seconds to play. His future happiness, or misery, all rested on that one silver piece that his nanny had given him.

And as that token fell into his hand, Seto clutched it in his fist. Now all that was left would be to open his palm and see what his future held. 

But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't lose Asha. It was as simple as that. He cared for her in a way he had never cared for anyone else. His feelings cut deep; like a stinging pain, the pain that cuts a straight line through the heart.

Seto threw the coin against a wall. He was going to keep Asha. Fate, destiny, life be damned. With Asha's light in his life, Seto was freed from a dark place, his soul. He was going to keep the child for as long as he could. In a way, Asha protected him. Kept him safe. Without her, he would surely fall back into the sadistic, wicked creature he had been so long ago.

My Light... my happiness, he chuckled to himself the next day as he woke early, satisfied with watching Asha as she slept. She resembled an angel in her sleep; so innocent and pure. 

Silk blankets were hugging her small frame, rising and falling with the rhythmic breaths her chest emitted. Her hair was scattered across the sheets, the morning sun highlighting pale blue streaks in her long black hair. He had realized a while ago, that the darkened section of Asha's hair washed out easily, as opposed to the strips of pale blue that stained her bangs. 

Seto actually preferred Asha's hair black. He had never seen a person with naturally long black hair with some blue highlights before. Then again, he had never seen anyone with his particular eye color before either. 

Hesitantly, he made his way out of bed, dressing quickly as he collected a few of his guards. He was going to go and find Asha's friends. It had been a little over a week since he and Asha had talked about it and he had every intention of making his promise a reality.

It had taken him the greater part of the day to find the little house where Asha's grandmother lived lived. The only way he was able to find it was grace, a little help from his dark powers and the fact he had seen the young bronzed brunette Asha was with outside, talking to a young red haired boy. 

The older boy had a rare haircut, though it suited his handsome face nicely. He noticed them first, instinctively stepping in front of the younger boy, who's hair was slightly messy. 

"We mean no harm. We're here to collect you all" Seto said, smiling to himself.

* * *

"Seto, where are you taking me?" Asha inquired as she kissed at Seto's hands, laughing and coughing softly at the reaction the High Priest gave her. The High Priest was covering her eyes and was doing a pitiful job at it.

"If you keep kissing me I'm going to resort to the cloth blindfold Asha," he told her simply. He could feel Asha pout against his skin. Lightly pecking her once more, Seto brought her into the huge throne room that now served as a dinning hall. Tris, Nileoi and Serena, a young long brown and red haired girl were all waiting excitedly as their friend arrived.

As soon as Seto lifted his hands, Asha was assaulted with hugs. Tris being the quickest grabbed his friend, holding her up as he hugged her tightly. 

"Tris!" Asha cried happily, holding the brunette tightly.

"Asha!" both Nileoi and Serena cheered happily as they hugged her. Seto had never seen Asha smile so brilliantly. 

This was all worth it, he inwardly grinned. He was more than a little surprised when Asha flung herself at him, almost squeezing him to death. 

"Thank you Seto!" she squealed as she quickly kissed his cheek. Seto smiled at her. He was rather disappointed that Asha's grandmother and best friend Jono couldn't make it, but according to Tris, the elderly woman was in quarantine, Jono staying by her side. 

"Enjoy yourself my Light" he spoke silently, wiping away a tear of joy that had fallen from Asha's shimmering eyes. "I'll leave you to your friends."

"You're not staying?" Asha sounded disappointed. "I want everyone to meet…"

"It's all right, we got to know each other on the way over here. I want you to have fun."

"I want you to stay though" Asha told him, eyes begging. "Please, I promise you'll like them! They're really kind and…"

"Shush my Light" Seto silenced her as he placed his finger on her lips. "If you want me here, then I'll stay. But I'm sorry I couldn't get your grandmother and Jono".

"No, it's all right Seto, you gave me the best present tonight, thank you". Asha hugged him again; shutting her eyes as he mentally thanked him over and over.

"Only because you're my greatest present" Seto gently leaned down and kissed Asha tenderly, breaking away quickly as he smiled.

Serena looked over at the duo, sighing happily as she noticed the expression on both their faces. Seto was absolutely crazy about Asha and the High Priest had every single right to be. Asha was a terrific person. 

Though, she was thankful that Jono wasn't there. If the gorgeous blonde haired boy had seen that, he would have probably torn off Seto's arm. 

"You see it too don't you?" a new voice filled the air as Serena spun around. She was greeted with an elderly lady smiling down on her, her aged face showing nothing less than wisdom and love.

"Yes, High Priest Seto seems to care a great deal for my friend".

"Oh, I think it runs a lot deeper than that child" she whispered only so she could hear. Serena giggled as she looked over, now seeing what the lady was talking about. But a dark thought entered her mind as she frown. 

"That's what I'm worried about. See, Jono and Asha… well… they're, close…" she mumbled, making sure no one heard.

"Oh dear," the old woman murmured.

* * *

Asha was a living ball of energy as she and Seto walked back up to their room after Tris, Serena and Nileoi had left. Yami and Teana arrived a little later and the friends embraced Teana too, for Tris, Nileoi and Serena knew her very well. It was the greatest day in Asha's entire life.

She was so jubilant, that as soon as Seto had shut the door, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around him as she kissed the High Priest passionately. Propelling Seto to the bed, she kissed him madly, sending little jolts of contentment through the High Priest at each peck.

"I can't thank you enough" Asha began as she beamed, flashing her beautiful smile. "But I sure as hell will try."

Seto was shocked at the dangerously sensual tone Asha had adopted, but was more than willing to go along with whatever the younger girl wanted. 

It was early the next morning when Asha had finally finished thanking Seto. The sex was absolutely mind-blowing. A truly religious experience. Seto have never in his life felt anything so nearly spiritual but so sensual all at the same time. He could barely breath when they tore away from each other, gasping loudly as the pleasure haze remained.

Asha was already curled up into Seto's side as the older boy hugged her, their usual routine. Seto still couldn't get enough air into his lungs, even though he was breathing normally. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest he thought he was going to die. Something was rippling through his flesh as Asha snuggled in closer, sighing happily. 

All the colour around Seto seemed to wrinkle, bleeding and seeping into each other as his heart still stayed at that same maddening pace. 

She's mine… Seto exhaled, his mind completely set. I'm going to keep her forever.

If only fate thought along the same lines as him.

See, fate has a twisted sense of humor. One of the most ruthless and cruel men in all of Egypt suddenly found someone that turned his world upside down and inside out. He changed for the better and made life more bearable for all those around him. But as punishment for his heinous past actions, the one he cared about would never be his.

For you see, if Seto would have looked at the coin, he would have seen that it had landed on tails and he would have been forced to flip again.

* * *

One day as Yami, Seto, Asha and Teana were having lunch in the throne room, chatting merrily and what not the door suddenly burst open, startling everyone.

"Brother!" a loud voice roared, filling the room with the deafening sound.

"Devlin!" both Yami and Seto cheered as their eyes went wide and smiles broke out on their faces. They lightly placed their loved ones down as they both ran over to their friend, each one hugging him tightly.

"Ignoring us, why Yami, Seto, wherever are your manners?" a handsome pale haired blonde chuckled as he slipped into the room with an equally handsome white haired man behind him.

Asha was amazed. She was staring at five of the most powerful people in all of Egypt and she was alive to tell about it. Devlin was the Emperor of East of Egypt, Bakura the Emperor of the West and Malik the Emperor of the South. Yami was obviously the High Priest that ruled basically al of Egypt though he resided in the North with Seto.

"Malik, Bakura!" Yami and Seto both gasped, not expecting this. "Why are you all here?"

"Is that all we get after travelling for weeks to get to you? A, what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here? Yami, I expected better!" Bakura laughed as he hugged the Pharaoh and then the High Priest. Malik joined seconds after Bakura had left.

Asha couldn't help but be impressed. Each of the men standing before him, were absolutely gorgeous. Though, Jono would now and forever always be the most handsome man her bright red, black and blue eyes had ever rested upon. Though, Seto kept looking better and better everyday. 

"We needed a place to rest for a while. There's a nasty little plague in our lands and we thought it would be a good time to take a small vacation" Devlin yawned as his sharp green eyes skimmed the elegantly decorated room. His long black hair was held up by some silk cloth and he wore black and green robes. Almost immediately his gaze fell upon the young girl, his mouth watering hungrily. A small smirk crossed his beautiful mouth as his eyes wandered back to Yami. 

"Hope you don't mind".

"Nonsense! My house is your house. Feel free to use anything you like," Yami assured his friends. Devlin smiled happily.

"Excellent," with a wave of his hand, Asha was suddenly wrapped up in his muscular arms. "I'd like to use this for a while…"

Before the Emperor could even blink, Seto had ripped the young gril from his arms, holding her possessively to his chest, glaring at Devlin. Yami could understand this and looked at the other Emperors.

"Let me clarify for my High Priest has reminded me. You may use anything in the palace, except for our personal things," Yami said, nodding to Teana and Asha. None of you are to touch them…Do I make myself clear? he then stated telepathically so the two girls would not hear.

Crystal Pharaoh, Malik and Bakura muttered as Devlin sighed. 

Pity really. She is quite attractive.

"I know" Seto spoke aloud, puzzling Asha who was still in his grasp. She immediately knew she didn't like Devlin. There was just something about the dark Emperor that petrified Asha… it amazed her that even though these five were so much alike, yet Seto seemed so radically different in so many ways... and for Teana, Yami seemed different too. 

"Anyway, we all better get settled in. I'm rather tired" Bakura stated as he turned, Malik following. Devlin stayed a moment longer, his piercing eyes still locked on the beautiful slave in Seto's arms.

I will have you little one…mark my words, I will... he decided as he smiled forcefully, slamming the door as he left.


	4. Broken Hearts, Devastated Souls

Hey everybody! Wow, man did I get quite a few reviews to my fic... yeah Raven, I like Duke too but I'm more crazy about Seto. But I needed a hot villan so I'm looking at all the YGO chars and then 'Hey? What about good old dice boy?' pops into my head. Anyhoo, I have the next chappy up! There's some blood in this chapter but not too much. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

For the first time in a long while, Asha was completely miserable. She and Seto were having this huge fight over a law that Seto was going to enstate. Even though he couldn't create major ones like Yami, he still had the power to do minor ones. But no matter, this law did not seem minor to Asha. She was horrified at what it would do to the peasants of Amenhenka and told Seto so, scolding him harshly. 

Heated lexis had been exchanged. Insults and accusations ensued. Asha could still remember each hateful word that was shot at her, cutting her deeper then a normal cut would. Seto had never looked more godlike at that moment. His eyes were blaring wildly, the look of immense loathing almost palpable. 

It ended abruptly when Asha had finally had enough by this charade, completely, downright disgusted with the High Priest. She was through. She was done. She was leaving this incapable monster that she thought she loved. Once realising what she was doing, Seto lashed out and grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her back to him.

"No one leaves me!" he hissed. Asha started to squrim and tug, trying to break her arm free from the crushing hold.

"Let me go Seto!" Asha yelped as she tried pulling away again. The High Priest was absoloutely, downright livid. With one swift motion he had grasped Asha's slender neck tightly, holding her in place.

"Who are you to command me you pitiful slave?" he spat in rage. Those words had hurt Asha deeply. Even after all this time, that's all Seto thought she was to him; a lowly, pathetic slave that was there for his own amusement.

"Better a slave then a cold hearted monster" Asha glared right back, the sentence spilling from her mouth before she could stop it.

All Asha could remember was falling backward, her cheek throbbing maddeningly as her back connected with a sharp corner from the bed. A large red welt stained her beautiful face as tears spilt over her eyes. Looking up at Seto, she was presented with one of the most beautiful and terrifying sights she had ever witnessed.

Seto's face was scarlet, his eyes resembling the cold heart of a sapphire. His hand was shaking as his lips were drawn in a straight line. Asha could literally see the anger radiating off him in waves. 

"Get out" Seto whispered, turning away from Asha as he grasped at his right hand. The girl, trying to calm herself stayed, looking at the High Priest.

"Seto-" she started but she knew that this was a mistake the minute she spoke.

"Didn't you hear me?! Get out you worthless creature! Get out! I never want to see you again! GET OUT!!!" he yelled at her as he started throwing objects at her. Stone tablets, golden platters, even a few chairs. Anything to get her to leave.

Most of the objects missed her except for a chair that broke on contact against her. Starting to bleed, Asha could see Seto reach for a table and she took this oppurtunity to leave.

Through tears, she stood up, slamming the door behind her as she ran blindly through the corridors. Everything hurt, though the slap had hurt the most. That fact it had been Seto that slapped her, hurt even more. 

She could feel her small heart beating entirely too fast as she collapsed against a wall, crying openly, as she curled into a small ball. She was there for hours, sobbing her soul out as the tears continued to fall. She had never felt so utterly devastated in all her life.

She had only acknowledged the presence of another, as two strong, soft arms picked her up, cradling her to their chest. Long, soft ivory hair shielded her vision as she involuntarily cuddled up to the body, still crying. 

Bakura only frowned as he passed by Malik, Devlin, Yami and Teana. There was a look of immense satisfaction on Devlin's face, while Malik's brow creased slightly. Yami's expression showed anger and Teana gasped at the sight. All give of them were immensly shocked when they saw the lightly forming bruise on Asha's cheek and her wounding body. Each of them had seen the way Seto treated Asha. It was as if the High Priest was treating her like a porcelain or an ancient antique, delicate and beautiful. For him to have hit Asha…let alone throw whatever it was at her...they knew it must have been a colossal fight.

Yami told Teana to accompany the three Emperors as he'd go to see Seto and to keep Asha in Bakura's. All four nodding, Teana followed the Emperors as the High Priest swept down some corridors.

When they arrived inside Bakura's room, he handed the young girl to Devlin as he and Malik prepared a side of the tremendously large bed for Asha and Teana went to get some cool water and gauze to help clean Asha's wounds.

Devlin clutched onto the girl possessively. She felt absoloutely perfect in his arms. He could only smirk at how foolish Seto was being. This creature was gorgeous in every sense of the word, the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes upon. To let her go was just pure stupidity.

Oh well, he thought. One man's loss is my gain. 

He tenderly placed the young girl on the now awaiting sheets as his fingers trailed over her tender back, shuddering at how soft she was. He briefly wondered if this was what Seto experienced every time the girl crawled into his arms. 

Not anymore, he smiled to himself. And I'm going to keep it this way.

Teana returned with a deep bowl of cool water and some gauze as she cleaned away the blood from Asha's body. The girl had stopped crying now but was still whimpering. The physical pain from her cheek and her hurting skin was absolutely nothing compared to the emotional pain her soul was going through. It felt as if Seto had ripped her heart out and stepped on it. 

Two soft hands began lightly rubbing her back as Malik whispered soothing words to her. In the time that he and Bakura had been at the castle, they had fallen hard for the young Light. She was far too adorable for her own good and both thought she was something Seto desperately needed. 

Devlin had left abruptly, that coy smile still plastered on his handsome face as he gently shut the door. 

You're such a fool Seto. Now she will be mine…

Both Malik and Bakura frown, grumbling curses as they both took a place around the smaller girl, Teana still bandaging up the cuts and small gashes. 

"Are you all right?" Bakura asked softly. 

Asha shut her eyes as she buried her face deep into the blankets. She wanted to curl up and die… but Bakura's strong fingers kept her from his thoughts as they soothingly worked their way around his back. It still stung lightly from the awkward position he had fallen against the corner of the bed.

From after he hit you… she thought bitterly as a fresh wave of tears tumbled from her mixed eyes. 

"Asha, come on, talk to us" Malik chided as he tenderly brushed a few strands of Asha's hair away from his eyes. It was impossible to not like this girl. She was innocence and a purity incarnate. 

"It hurts" Asha choked out, her words laced with agony. Malik's heart skipped a beat. It was… wrong for someone like her to be this miserable.

* * *

Though, after a week, Asha hadn't really changed. She stayed in Bakura's room, securely wrapped up in the blankets as the white haired man watched her from the opposite side of the bed. He would lie next to her, comforting her in the middle of the night when she would just randomly begin to cry. 

Bakura felt her pain.

And for Bakura to feel anything was astounding.

Malik would sometimes join him, both Emperors holding the young girl in their arms as she trembled. They had to do something quickly. Asha was losing herself over to the grief, something neither Emperor wanted.

And Seto wasn't doing any better. He looked absolutely horrible. Deep, dark bags formed under his dull eyes, his skin palling as he went around half comatose. Everyone could see he hadn't slept in days.

When Yami had angrily stalked over to the High Priest the day of the incident, his words caught in his throat as he saw his proud friend. He was hunched over on the windowsill, his head buried in his knees as he grabbed at his right hand. He resembled a rag doll that had been ripped apart. And if Yami hadn't known Seto as well as he did, he would have sworn the High Priest was crying.

Seto's hand burned outstandingly. He had done everything in his power to try and rid his hand of the pain. Water, ice, aloe, fire, but nothing worked. He had scrubbed it clean, not being able to rid himself of the feeling of Asha's bruised skin. He rubbed his hand raw, welcoming the agony. He even cut himself with one of his daggers, his whole chest bleeding. The fact his own hands had hurt the one person he cared about in all of Egypt made him sick.

Yami had walked over to the High Priest, lightly rubbing his back as Seto barely acknowledged his presence. The tri-coloured haired beauty knew it was eating Seto on the inside, but his friend was far too stubborn to actually go back and apologize. It was against everything a ruler or a person of power knew to express regret. 

But he wasn't blind. Nobody in the palace was. The week that followed the incident, neither Seto nor Asha left their rooms. Bakura stayed with Asha the entire time as Malik tried to talk some sense into Seto, Yami and Marlena joining him periodically. 

* * *

Asha began to stir one day. She weakly pushed herself up, sleep still evident on her face, as she skimmed the room with her mixed eyes. She had slept last night out of pure exhaustion, waking up and hoping she would find Seto's arms securely wrapped around her. Hoping that the last week had been nothing more than a horrible, horrible nightmare.

"Hey Asha" smiled Bakura. The young girl offered a weak smile as she sighed miserably. No, no nightmare for her. This was reality. This heart-wrenching hurt she felt was all real. 

Is this what dying feels like? Asha curled up, wrapping her arms around her knees. 

"Come on" Malik offered cheerfully, "we have to get you out of here. It's far too depressing in this room," he stated as he jumped up. The heavy jewelry he wore shook and clung as he moved rapidly. Asha had been so used to hearing that wonderful voice sooth her whenever the emperor was in the room, holding her like a lullaby as he would tenderly stroke her soft hair. 

She rolled over, tugging the blankets up a little snugger as she buried himself into the silk. It was the exact same color as the sheets in Seto's room… hell, everything reminded her of Seto in one way or the other. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see his face, the angry, spiteful face that had hurt her deeply. She didn't like sleeping because of that.

"He's right Asha. Come on, we'll take you out for a little while. You can clear your head and get some fresh air."

"But I'm not allowed to leave the palace" Asha muttered to herself more than the two before her. She hadn't spoken in a week and her throat was a little sore, mostly dry, as she coughed. 

She had remembered from a while ago Seto had told her he was to always stay with him… thinking of that only brought on a new sensation of loneliness; her heart thumping a little faster.

"Well, thank Ra we never listen to anyone" Malik chuckled defiantly. Asha's head snapped up, her eyes going large. Were they actually going to defy Seto? He may be a High Priest but he still has quite some authority. But even taking one look at the smirking duo, a smile managed to seep onto her lips as she laughed for the first time in days. The sound was refreshing, a breath of relief for the mischievous Jurry. 

"If you two get caught…" Asha began, her eyebrows pulling together with worry.

"We won't," Bakura interrupted, assuring the younger girl with a brilliant smile. "We never get caught."

Asha laughed again. She was so thankful they had been with her over the last few days. They were impossible to hate. They joked with her, doing everything in their immense power to make her feel comfortable. She had practically invaded Bakura's room, yet the white haired beauty never said a word as he only offered the slave everything he owned. Even the little things, from Bakura's soothing backrubs to Malik's calming words, had literally pulled Asha through the period she later referred to as 'the first cut'.

"And besides..." came another familiar voice as Yami stepped into the room. "I'll make sure you won't... after all Asha, you need some relaxation time".

She wanted to thank them all in so many ways, but she had no idea how to even begin. Not in her entire life would she be able to repay them for all the kindness they had shown her. Slowly getting off the bed, she walked over to them shakily, her legs still a little new at the sensation of moving, as she gracefully got up on his tiptoes, kissing the tips of their noses softly. 

"Thank you three so much…" she whimpered a little as her slender arms wrapped around each of them in turn. Both Emperors felt their hearts speed up and Yami beamed.

She was so precious… 

They had to find a way for her and Seto to get back together. The High Priest was literally dying without his little Light by his side. 

"Well you three better be off... Teana will await you when you return... but don't come back too late" the Pharaoh said before leaving.

"Come on, I saw an escape route around the other side a while ago" Malik told them both as he lead the way. The charm bracelet he wore around his neck jangling against the gold chocker that was securely fastened around his tanned flesh. When Asha had asked about it, he had told him it was a gift from his father before he passed away. He hadn't taken it off in years. 

The entire time they were walking, he told Asha about some of the troubles he, Bakura, Yami and Seto had caused in their youth. All four of them had been very close as children considering all their families were closely linked. Devlin, as Asha found out later, was friend by association. But nonetheless, he was still a friend.

Bakura had muttered something that caught Asha's ear. Over the past week, she had noticed the beautiful white haired Emperor had a slight accent when he spoke, one he couldn't place. It made some of the words he pronounced seem jumbled, yet at the same time, oddly sensual. Bakura revealed that his mother, though now deceased, had been from an English colony, hence where the accent had come from. 

"Can you speak the language?" Asha asked curiously.

"A little" he smiled in the foreign tongue. Malik rolled his eyes as he rubbed his temples. 

"Now you've got him started. From this point on, he's going to randomly speak English. You should hear him when he's drunk. By Ra, he just does not shut up this man".

"As if you're one to speak Malik," Bakura tisked ungratefully as he crossed his arms. "He passes out at the smell of liquor". He whispered to Asha, loud enough so the other heard.

Asha began laughing in short chuckles, her amusement only growing at the nonsensical bickering the two made. By the time they had snuck away from the castle grounds, the two Emperors had Asha laughing so hard that they practically had to carry her half the way.

Both Emperors were inwardly relieved to have Asha smiling and laughing again. Seeing the girl in such a melancholic state was disturbing. It was so completely un-Asha like. They didn't go very far, as Malik found a rather interesting shop, stepping in hastily.

It was a little tavern on the outskirts of the palace. It was clean and tidy, with a pleasant smell to it, a mixture of the stronger alcohols with a faintly sweet tinge of fruits.

"We took Seto here when he was turning fifteen," Bakura told Seto as all three of them sat down on the stools at the bar. Upon seeing who had entered, everyone in the tavern ran out of fear. It wasn't everyday one half of the most feared group in the entire world showed up for a drink. "We got him so drunk he could barely stand." 

At the mental picture of Seto, the regal, proud and arrogant High Priest, falling down drop dead drunk, Asha burst out laughing again. She had liked the duo from the start. They were hilarious and goofed around continually. Asha would have never believed these two possessed the power of their God. She would have laughed at it if she hadn't seen their tremendous power for himself. Even though they goofed off, they were intensely serious when it came to their titles. Asha remembered trembling in fear as she had watched them, thankful that she was on the opposite end of their vehemence. 

"His father was so furious at us! He would have had us all dipped in boiling oil if it hadn't been for the fact we were the sons of his two closest friends. But even our fathers were encouraging him to do so."

Asha grinned brightly. The two filled up any silence that might have existed, telling Asha every story they could think of that involved themselves with Yami and Seto, getting into anything that remotely resembled trouble.

Asha was having the time of her life. She listened to each tale, the dark clouds that had fogged over her thoughts vanishing at every passing minute. 

"What about you?" Malik inquired suddenly. "I'm sure you have some interesting stories to tell."

Asha began tell them about Jono, Serena, Nileoi and Tris. Absolutely anything worth telling about in her life revolved around her three best friends. Both Malik and Bakura noticed the gleam of light that had appeared in Asha's eyes as she spoke passionately about her time before the castle. 

After one particular comment Asha had made about Serena, Malik smirked. 

"Seems like she's exactly Bakura's type".

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I like my slaves mixed-eyed and adorable" as he spoke he snaked his arm around Asha, pulling her onto his lap as he nuzzled her neck jokingly. Asha laughed as Bakura's silky hair tickled her flesh. 

"That's it Bakura, laugh it up before Seto guts you and does who knows what" the sandy haired teen mumbled as he reached behind the bar, taking out a glass and pitcher of clear liquid as he drank. 

"It's so weird," Asha suddenly spoke, looking at her surroundings intently, still contentedly seated on Bakura's lap. "I haven't been outside in a while." She laughed a little. It had actually been almost half a year since she had been out in the sunlight. How time seemed to fly when you're the sex toy of the High Priest. 

Malik nodded as he took another sip, handing both Asha and Bakura a flask. He waved his hand, causing the liquor jug to pour a helping amount of alcohol into each cup. Asha's eyes lit up. Even though she saw this regularly with Seto, (the High Priest was surprisingly lazy when he didn't want to get up), she was always impressed.

"You know, there's a game my friends Tris and Jono taught me that we could play now…" she started, taking another sip of her glass. At the mention of a challenge, the duo's heads shot up.

"Seto has been rubbing off on you…" Bakura muttered into his drink. "You know little one, if he ever does find out we took you here, he'll have our heads."

"See, for that to happen, he would have to find out first," Asha smirked, rolling her head back as she kissed the underneath of his chin. Bakura coughed loudly, choking on his drink as Malik roared with laughter. Asha smirked happily, still managing to look completely innocent as her eyes blinked up at Bakura. His previous fear of discovery was eradicated. 

Both men were taken aback. They liked this darker side of Asha. It was so unlike her that it was almost humorous, yet at the same time, an incredible turn on. Both found themselves wondering how Seto got anything done with the little Light around.

"And I see we're influencing her as well," Malik smiled as he turned to face Bakura who rolled his eyes, taking another sip. "So, how does this game work?"

"Do you have any money?" Both Emperors laughed sarcastically as Bakura took out a gold piece. "We'll need more. Well, it all really depends on how much you plan on drinking." Without another word, Bakura took out two pouches of money.

Asha explained the rules to them. Both thought it was so simple. It only involved bouncing coins into a cup of alcohol. Whoever got a coin in, would dictate who would drink the liquor inside. 

Neither of them expected Asha to be so good at it, though she explained that her friend Jono was the expert and taught her everything. 

By the time they had run out of coins, both the Emperors were flat out drunk, and Asha wasn't far from it. Bakura had caught onto the game quickly, whereas Malik kept missing the rim. At the end of the night, all three of them were laughing loudly, completely and utterly wasted.

For the first time in a while, Asha couldn't feel hurt or pain. Her spirit felt light and airy, so light in fact, she thought that if a gust of wind would sweep by, she would have been picked up and carried away. That throbbing ache she felt absolutely every minute of everyday had melted away from her. 

It took literally all their will power to simply stay silent as they all snuck back into the castle. Bakura and Malik were so incapacitated; they kept banging into solid objects, laughing at the pain, as they would fall back, still laughing like madmen. The two of them were singing a rather interesting song they had all come up with, laughing and weeping all at the same time. They stumbled over things blindly, unable to quell the giggles and Asha, being the most clear headed of the trio, could only roll her eyes at her two friends, helping them both up every time they fell. Thought, most of the time they would only pull her down with them. 

Footsteps could be heard as Teana appeared, quite shocked yet amused at the sight.

"Well about time you came back! You were lucky that Seto only passed through here 15 minutes ago!" she chided them. Normally at hearing Seto's name, Asha would feel great pain well inside her. But since the fact she was drunk, she couldn't really think straight.

"Can you three get back to your chambers?" Teana asked. All three nodded, still giggling. "Ok then... but hurry it up! I'll inform Yami of your return... Ra will he like this" Teana said, smirking before running off.

By the time they got back to Bakura's room, there was a small disaster trail behind them, all three were feeling rather dizzy. They passed out on Bakura's bed, ungracefully tumbling over one another. Malik's arm was around Asha's slim waist, as Bakura collapsed at the end, with the smaller body pinned slightly under him. Reflexively, from the nights of sleeplessness and ache, Asha snuggled up to the white haired teen as her eyes drooped shut. Her head was pounding rapidly and the thought of staying awake made her even more exhausted than she really was.

The trio had spent the entire night all curled up together, sleeping a liquor based slumber as the effects of the alcohol wore off. Their heartbeats all slowed down as they shifted positions, relaxing, and enjoying the comfortable heat each person radiated. 

Bakura involuntarily latched out and took hold of Asha's small frame, mindful of Malik's arm, as both pulled the slave closer to themselves. Asha was immensely comfortable to hold, that would be one of the only things both Emperors would remember the next morning. 

* * *

Seto had stumbled into his chamber, physically and mentally exhausted. He hadn't slept in over a week; the effects of insomnia starting to plague him. He blindly shuffled over to his bed, dropping down as his arm reached out for his Light. Instead of finding his delectable love, Seto found his arm hugging cold silk. He groaned and his eyes itched as he remembered exactly why Asha wasn't there.

He cursed at himself, hissing at the pain that crept into his heart. He had been so furious at himself for actually harming Asha that he ripped up the law that Yami had requested him to do and threw it in the flames of his fireplace. It was such a foolish argument and it was on an even stupider topic. But he still couldn't get over the fact he had hit Asha… he had taken his hand and physically caused his Light harm... make that hands.

He should have been killed for such a blasphemous action. He would have gladly welcomed the embrace of death. He bitterly laughed to himself, remembering that he had sworn to himself a long time ago, that anyone who even thought about harming his Light would be locked up and tortured for the rest of their god given lives.

But the emotional grief he had been bringing upon himself was worse than any whip, dagger or manmade object could have ever hoped to accomplish, combined. Something was ripping him open from the inside, leaving him to die. His muscles felt like water, his eyes were blurry and he felt as if someone had cut him open and he was loosing blood. 

You are my blood… he thought to himself as he sunk further into the ocean of sorrow. 

And the continual torment from Devlin wasn't helping the situation any. Every time the tall Emperor would see the High Priest, he would make it his personal mission to burry him deeper and deeper in his pit of self-loathing and misery... just to the brink that he will die of unhappiness.

"Bakura and Asha sure have gotten close. They're even sharing a room," he had told him two days after he had kicked Asha out. Those two lines shattering everything inside him till the point he wished he didn't exist.

For days he wallowed, forgetting everything. Goleo had visited him almost daily, making sure the High Priest was still breathing as he offered his assistance in whatever was causing the teenager so much agony. Seto had point blank told him to leave him alone, that his pain was his own burden to carry.

To make matters even worse, Devlin had made it no secret that he was out to get Asha in his bed. Seto could see the desire he held for his Light, clearly written in his sharp green eyes. He had seen that same look so many times before in his own sapphire orbs and had come to recognize it. 

He wanted to protect Asha from the violent Emperor, but at this point, he could do nothing. Asha wouldn't even speak to him, of that he was certain. That unusual connection they shared kept growing thinner and thinner as the days passed. The only thing Seto could feel was the unbearable desolation Asha was experiencing. And it was entirely his fault. 

Both Malik and Bakura had visited him often, both Emperors admonishing him for his idiotic actions as they pleaded with him to talk with Seto. Bakura had given him a particularly long speech about how Asha cried herself to sleep at night, whereas he countered sourly with, "At least she's sleeping…"

Seto had to repress the urge to strangle the sandy haired blonde and the white haired teen through the entire conversation. The hurtful words Seto had told her kept replaying in his head, as his mind ran away with the thoughts, construing situations that destroyed his hope. As if for the first time in his life, Seto began noticing just how spectacular Malik looked. He was funny and caring, gorgeous and compassionate. He was everything Seto wasn't.

But he knew better than anyone Malik or Bakura would never touch Asha. If he only knew one thing in this world, it would be that Malik and Bakura, as stupid as they sometimes were, would never betray Seto that way. They would never take advantage of Asha like that.

But then again, Asha caused even the most stable people to act uncharacteristically. The young black haired girl had literally torn his world apart and reconstructed it piece by fragile piece. Seto was at the point right now that it only hurt when he would breath.

"Are you all right Seto" Bakura had sighed one day, after Seto skipped a very important Council meeting. He found him on the windowsill, unmoved as the High Priest surveyed the High Priest's empire with dull blue eyes.

"I must be fine… my heart's still beating," was all he replied, his voice low and hollow. Bakura frowned as he exited the room. He was sick of Seto being so stubborn. Both he and Asha were hurting, but neither of them would do anything to stop it. Asha was an emotional disaster and Seto was a heartbeat away from dying of grief.

He massaged his forehead, grimacing as he discovered a wrinkle. If his hair weren't already white, Bakura would have sworn to Ra the couple was driving him to an early grave.

* * *

Goleo stood before the High Council, as he reported the latest news to the rest of the people. After hours of pondering, the High Council had decided that they would just get Seto a new slave. That very day, they went out and had grabbed the first person they had seen that was even remotely attractive and had took her back to the castle. 

Marlena was impressed as she saw the girl. She was tall and had the most beautiful shade of red and brown hair that resembled some type of red silk and had brilliant olive coloured eyes. 

She was absolutely gorgeous... and Marlena knew her as well. It was Serena.

Marlena explained to the girl everything that has happened and that she was chosen for Seto's replacement. Serena said nothing but it was clear on her face that this was a mistake.

Bakura, who had been passing by, suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes immediately fell upon the gorgeous girl as his mouth began to water. Just who in Ra's name was this? Casually he walked in, attracting both people's attention. The Emperor was almost horrified to find a large scar marring her beautiful face as her inviting eyes narrowed.

The girl didn't say anything at the sight of the Emperor yet Bakura could sense there was something about her that was inviting. 

"Ooh, I want this one" Bakura had traced his delicate fingers over the long scar. The red and brown haired girl snapped her head slightly away from the teenager. 

Oh Ra do I want this one…

"Sorry Bakura, this one is Seto's," Marlena muttered as she brushed the girl's hair. She didn't like this one bit. Seto had strong feelings for Asha and she could tell Asha felt something toward the deadly High Priest. Replacing Asha would do nothing. Seto wouldn't get over his fit of depression. The only person that would ever be able to make him feel better would be Asha herself. 

She strongly believed that if Seto would forget his pride and apologize, this entire situation would be solved, be overwith, caput. But every time she brought up the blackhead's name, Seto would wince and turn away. All his walls would erect themselves to keep his heart intact. He was dying inside… was she the only one that saw this?

"But what about As…" Bakura started to say but cut himself off. "Oh my…" the expression on his face said everything. He fumbled as he walked backward, meaning to say something else but never got the words out. 

If Asha heard that Seto had replaced her… Ra, he didn't even want to think about how the pleasure slave would react. She was in such a fragile state right now, that one little nick would shatter her.

By the time he got back to his room, he saw Devlin walking out, a confident smile etched onto his face. Bakura immediately darted into the room, only to find Asha pressed against a wall, two large handprints on her shoulder and cheek from where the fists had violently grabbed her tender flesh. There were tears streaming out of her eyes, yet she emitted no sound. 

Her legs gave away as she collapsed on the ground. She shook convulsively as she sobbed loudly. Bakura slowly made his way over to the emotional wreck on the floor, picking her up in his arms and rocking her back and forth lightly. 

"Please tell me he was lying… please tell me its not true... please" her voice trembled, pain hanging on every word.

"I'm so sorry little one" Bakura mentally growled. He couldn't lie to her. He felt the little body go limp as he wrapped his arms around him even tighter. 

"Is this what dying feels like?" she muttered aloud, his previous thoughts suddenly back.

"Oh Asha I'm so so sorry," the white haired boy mumbled as he carefully picked her up, bringing the girl to the bed. 

By Ra Seto, how could you do this to her? he thought as Asha cried into his chest, the slave's hands balling at the fabric of his shirt. How could you?


	5. Cold Pride Gone, Love's Arrival

Well once again everyone, thank you for the reviews. *looks at people* Well... seems my last chappy was a little sad huh? *hands out tissue boxes* But don't ya worry peeps, this one is much better. But to let you know this chapter has a lemon. And for those of you who do not like lemons, though I have already warned there'll be a lot of them, then when you get to it skip down to 'In the morning Seto was the first to wake'. Anyway read on and enjoy!

* * *

Seto had been pacing back and forth for a little over three hours. He couldn't take the heartache anymore. He needed to speak to Asha, at the most just see her again. He had every feature of her beautiful little face memorized down to the last detail, and sometimes, late at night he would conjure up a little picture of her just so he could see her with his eyes.

He was tired and the only thing he wanted to do was curl up next to his Light and sleep. He had found recently, that if the delicious slave wasn't wrapped up in his protective embrace, he simply couldn't get any rest. He of course, had found this out the hard way. 

Everything about Asha calmed him down. Whether it was the sturdy heartbeat that pounded defiantly in her chest, the steady breaths she took when asleep or the way her hair would lightly fall across the High Priest's chest, Seto couldn't sleep if she wasn't there; with her, in his arms. 

He suddenly found himself in front of Bakura's door, his fist all ready to knock and take his Light back. He didn't like having to go fetch his slave from his two best friends this late at night, or early in the morning, depending on how you look at it.

'She's yours…' he repeated his familiar mantra again as he brought his fist down on the door. 

No sound resonated. Seto let his head fall on the thick wood as he shut his eyes. No, he couldn't do this. He just couldn't do this. Swallowing his pride had been something he had never and could never accomplish. Even if it was the only think he wanted to do. He was willing to let his pride get in the way of his happiness. 

His father would have been so proud.

Storming away from the door, he all but ran back to his own chambers, pushing open the door weakly. His heart had been pounding thunderously in his chest; it was a wonder the entire castle couldn't hear it. He had wanted to see Asha so desperately, he had almost broke the first rule of being a person of power. Feel nothing. 

Upon entering, there was a blur of skin on his bed. 

'Asha!' his mind screamed as he cautiously took a step closer. Red… he saw red/brown hair… his stomach tightened in disappointment. This wasn't Asha… it never would be.

But he did have to admit the human that was on his bed was beautiful. Tempting and sultry and quite possibly one of the best-looking creatures Seto had ever laid eyes upon. But she was nothing in comparison to the tilty, mixed eyed, black and blueheaded godsend that ran through his veins. 

She was nothing compared to Asha.

But at this moment, Seto needed to feel something, anything at all. He just had to get rid of the bitterness that swept through his aching soul. He had to forget about Asha… he just had to. 

He needed to prove he could forget the delicious little body that fit perfectly into his.

He needed to prove he could still take what he desired.

He needed to prove he still had control over his life.

He needed to prove he hadn't been blinded by the Light.

Crawling over to the body, he pushed the new girl down, kissing her ferociously. His long fingers tangled into her soft red and brown hair as he pulled her face close, ravaging her lips. She tasted all wrong. She was slightly shorter, slight muscle and somewhat tanned. Her skin was slightly rougher, her hair not as soft. 

She wasn't Asha.

No one was.

Seto broke away as he panted, pushing himself away from the body. 

"I can't do this," he muttered, disgusted with himself. His lips were on fire and his stomach knotted. "Get out…" he hissed. "Just get out…"

Though Seto didn't realise that the girl he had been kissing was Serena. She wanted to speak with him... but how? She took a deep breath.

"High Priest... its me... Serena..." she said quietly. Turning with amazement, Seto was shocked to see he had been kissing on of Asha's friends.

"Serena... I wasn't thinking straight... I didn't know it was you..." he said quietly.

"Its alright my lord... why are you doing this? What happened to Asha? Marlena informed me of your arguement with her... are you still reluctant to speak to her?"

Normally Seto would not take any of this from one lower then him, but since the fact she was Asha's friend, if he caused any harm to her, Asha might never speak to him again.

"I just can't Serena... please... I need to figure this out on my own..."

"I understand my lord... but understand this... Asha's heart is wracking from probably not being with you... she does love you with all her heart... even if her emotions do not show..." Serena said before leaving.

Seto hugged himself at the edge of his bed, his eyes void of any emotion. That was the last straw. 

Serena was right. He had to see Asha right now… he had to hold her and kiss her and make the nightmares go away. He needed her back in his life. Pride, be damned. 

* * *

To say Seto was furious would have been the understatement of the millennia. He had made his way over to Bakura's room, inhaling sharply as he pushed open the door. At first, all he could see was the pale, graceful arch of Bakura's back, though, as he got closer his eyes fixated on other things. 

Or more, other people.

He stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes falling upon the shortest body, snugly wrapped up in the arms of the people beside him. His head was resting on Bakura's chest as her slender legs tangled up with Malik's. There was a light splash of pink staining all their cheeks as each seemed to be off in a restful slumber. 

Seto could have watched them sleep all night. He did in fact. Just the sight of Asha had made him smile, the ache to hold the girl close coming up a hundred, perhaps even a thousand fold. But by Ra, memory was nothing like the real thing. He could have conjured up a million images of Asha and still, none of them would have held a fraction of the beauty the girl possessed.

Before he could stop himself, he reached out. The tips of his fingers just skimming one of Asha's cheeks. Her skin was cool, though slightly hot. Asha sighed blissfully, the corners of her mouth raising somewhat.

Seto all but melted as he pulled up a chair, staring at his Light pleasantly. But his sapphire orbs flickered momentarily over at Bakura and Malik, a growl held in his throat.

Just who in Ra's name gave them permission to touch Asha?

He would deal with them in the morning that he was sure of. But for now, he would simply relax and wait for Asha to wake. He had so much to tell her and he had so much to apologize for. He would get her back if it cost him everything. 

Without Asha in his life, he had nothing.

Some hours later, Bakura had been the first to wake. He hazily peered open one deep chocolate eye and moaned at the sight before him. Both Malik and Asha were still asleep, the duo looking so cute in slumber.

Asha was pressed up against his chest, a cozy warmness tingling on his skin from where the slave's flesh had touched. Malik and the smaller teen were still soundly asleep as Bakura pried his arm from around the mixed and pale blue eyed beauties and held his head painfully. A rush had just washed over his body, leaving him feeling miserably sick. The drunken pleasure from the previous night was completely gone and replaced with a cruel scratching in his stomach, almost as if something was clawing on the inside. 

He silently wondered if this was what the people he condemned felt just before they were about to die. As far as he was concerned, this was the closest to death he was going to be.

"Feeling well?" a voice as cold as ice hissed through clenched teeth. Bakura had to retract his previous thought. This was as close to death as he was getting.

"Not now Seto, I have a killer headache" he muttered as he clutched at his head. The room began to spin as his temples throbbed maddeningly. 

The High Priest hissed again as he stood from the chair he had been sitting in, presumably all night and stormed over to the bed, ripping Malik's hand from around his Light. 

His heart was pounding horribly in his chest at the sight. When he had walked in on the slumbering trio, his stomach had clenched. The sennen eye from his Rod glowed brilliantly as thoughts of tearing his best friends away from Asha entered his anger-riddled mind. 

In fact…

With an equally swift motion, he had laced his fingers through Malik's long hair and yanked upward. The blonde's eyes opened as he was pulled off the bed, his body hitting the ground ungracefully.A deadly snarl crossed his lips as his powder azure eyes narrowed. 

"What is the meaning of this Seto?" he hissed quietly, mindful of Asha who was still sleeping as he rubbed his head tenderly. That had hurt…

"I thought Seto and I had made myself clear when we both told you, neither of you were to touch her…"

Malik and Bakura just blinked at him. In unison, a smile broke out on their faces. 

'Finally', both sighed mentally. 

"Terribly sorry Seto" Malik offered, bowing sheepishly.

"It'll never happen again" Bakura added, biting his lip to keep the smile from showing. Seto frown slightly as he peered over them at the bed. 

"She's a little hot… what did you do to him?" as he said this, his voice changed ever so slightly. To anyone else, it would have sounded the same, but Malik and Bakura knew him so much better than he really gave them credit for. 

"Absolutely nothing," both said at the same time. They winced, knowing perfectly well they had just been caught. 

Seto's Rod's eye began glowing. Malik quickly filled him in. Not even his and Bakura's power combined equaled up to Seto's. Only Yami's could conquer his. They had seen first hand the lengths of the High Priest's anger. They could both recall on terrifying incident where a man tried to steal something from the castle. Seto had taken him and carved his name and crime into his back with a poisoned tipped knife. 

The man never died right away, he lived a long and slow death because of his actions. Malik had shivered at the sight of the man's mutilated back. Devlin couldn't have been more thrilled. 

"She's just a little drunk Seto, nothing sleep won't heal," Bakura sighed as he placed his fingers back to his head. He still had that headache… Noticing this, Seto placed this index finger on his scalp and immediately, the dull throb was gone. "Much thanks."

Asha began to stir as she sleepily yawned, rubbing her eyes tenderly. Light was blinding him as she muttered something incomprehensible. Out of habit, the two Emperors turned to greet her, whereas Seto slipped out the door. It was still too soon. The wounds still fresh, still open and bleeding. 

But everything was going to be okay…

Thank Ra.

* * *

Seto had initiated the first step. He set the ball rolling, and he fully planned to keep it tumbling all the way. He had admitted to himself more than anyone that he needed Asha. That alone was a tremendous accomplishment. 

But still, a simple apology wouldn't, couldn't make up for all the pain he caused his Light. He had to make it up to her somehow. He had sporadically thought of asking for Marlena's help, she had always been so much better at this type of thing, but he knew he shouldn't involve her. This was his mess, and he was going to clean it up like the High Priest he was. 

Though, he did have some help along the way. Malik and Bakura, and even Yami had been dropping, subtle, hints for about a week before he told them to buzz off. He loved them like brothers, but by Ra they were annoying.

Still, he made a mental note to recompense them later for not only taking care of Asha, but for also helping her out with his apology. Seto wanted it to go like clockwork, he didn't think he could afford anything less. But after days of careful and very secretive planning, he was ready. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Asha frowned to herself as she tried to find either Malik or Bakura. She had been rather lonely that day and desperately wanted to do something fun. She always had fun when she was with either of the two Emperors. She poked her head into the Council room, but they weren't there. She figured they were probably in their rooms, so she ventured over to the fourth story. 

Her legs always hurt after she would finish the journey and she rubbed the back of her calves tenderly. Seto had always laughed at her, muttering little comments as he would pick her up and carry her the rest of the way. Asha would always love being held by Seto. His body was so compact and strong. He had once told Asha that he could carry her around for the rest of his life and he would never get tired of holding her. 

She slowly walked past Seto's door, wondering to herself if he was happy with his new slave. She had heard rumors that the new slave was absolutely gorgeous. Her heart was never quite the same after she heard those heart shattering words. 

Why would he want something so plain like me if he could have something exquisite… Asha bitterly thought as she pushed open the door to Bakura's room. 

Before she could blink, two hands instantly folded over her beautiful eyes, a warm breath hitting her neck. Two perfectly shaped lips pressed against the side of her face, the contact absolute bliss, as a seductive voice filled her ears. 

"I'm so sorry my Light".

Asha's heart sped up as Seto placed another gentle kiss upon her cheek, lightly nibbling on the junction where neck met shoulder. She didn't know how to react. Her entire body tensed, shivering each time the fiery lips left her entirely too cold flesh.

She was slowly spun around, as delicate kisses were trailed over her flesh and for the first time in weeks, Asha stood face to face with Seto. Never in her life had so many emotions sprung into her head. She wanted to lunge at him, kissing him madly, never letting him go, as another part, urged her to leave. Reminding her of what harm he had caused her, both physically and emotionally.

But the moment mixed locked with blue, Asha's mind evaporated. 

"Please forgive me," Seto muttered, bringing his lips close to Asha's supple ones, brushing feather light kisses on her mouth, moaning at the taste. He had been separated from her for far too long… 

'Never again…' 

"Seto…" Asha muttered breathlessly as the High Priest pulled away. Her legs felt so weak they could barely support her light weight. A warm hand cupped the side of her face, as her head relaxed into it, her eyes shutting as Seto looked her over, taking in everything in awe. Ra… his Light was so beautiful… it almost caused him physical agony to look at her, she was so unnaturally goddesslike. 

Asha moaned as Seto's free hand began stroking her cheek, the High Priest's lips once again finding her face as he left tingling trails all over. For the first time in days, Seto's hand stopped burning. 

The younger girl couldn't take it anymore, her last string of restraint shattered. Before Seto could recover, his arms were filled with a gorgeous little treat. Slim arms wrapped around Seto as an equally delicious little head nuzzled his neck.

Asha breathed in the clean scent that was always wrapped around Seto, sighing deliriously as she squeezed tighter. She didn't want to let go and wake up. She didn't want this dream to end. Seto pulled the small body close to him as he hugged her back. 

"I'm so sorry… I really am... I will never ever hurt you again... and if I do... I'll kill myself then to let it happen all over again" he promised, looking Asha straight in the eyes. Oh, how he had missed that beautiful shade of blue, red and black, all swirled together. Her eyes sparkled in the dark light, candles only flickering, their light casting a faint glow over pale skin. 

There were so many more things Seto wanted to say at that one moment, but the intensity from Asha's gaze and his own overpowering flow of emotions rendered him incapable. His mouth quite literally stopped working as he hesitantly leaned down, his nose brushing against Asha's.

The young girl's hands coyly snuck their way up Seto's back, tangling themselves in his dark hair. Her heart was beating in her chest as she whimpered. Seto was so close… his warm breath was hitting her cheeks in the most alluring manner. Asha needed to feel him again, she wanted and yearned and would have given anything for her to kiss him.

Seto shuddered as Asha's face came within millimeters of his. 

'Take her!' that little voice that lived inside of him screamed and hollered. And for once, Seto whole-heartedly listened. Lips met tentatively at first, remembering, teasing. 

The desire was so strong Seto could barely think.

But that timidness both seemed to have melted away in a haze of passion as Seto's powerful mouth took hold of Asha's, drinking, devouring once again. It felt as if he hadn't eaten in years. The flavor Asha always had was so intoxicating the High Priest pulled the small head forward, not able to sate his hunger for that taste. 

He moaned and rested his hands against Asha's chest as he began guiding her toward the bed; the young girl clutching onto his arms. He could feel Asha's warmth through those slender hands. He reached over and caught them in his own, breaking the kiss to bring them to his lips. He kissed each long digit and smiled as he could feel the very slight, very delicate, tremors going through the blackhead's body.

The mixed eyed beauty sighed softly and snuggled closer to Seto and he smiled. The High Priest slowly lifted her up and slid her lower onto the bed before crawling on top of her. He reached out and brushed his fingers across Asha's pale cheek before leaning over to kiss the silken skin. It felt so nice to have her powder soft skin against his lips, to breathe in her sweet, fulfilling scent. All he wanted to do was pull Asha close and kiss the breath out of her before making love to her, to have Asha underneath him crying out in pleasure. 

Ah, what a sweet, acheful image that made. 

And the High Priest was so close to doing just that. It would have been so easy to just tear away at her clothing and claim her for his own. But something held Seto back. 

The High Priest used his powerful hands to carefully guide Asha's face to his as he kissed her passionately. The High Priest wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms but he controlled himself. Instead, he reached out, and moaned softly as he pressed his face into her neck. 

Soon, all Asha's thoughts lost their coherency as Seto's masculine scent filled her nose and drugged her. By Ra, they were so close. She could feel Seto's warmth through her thin shirt without any trouble. She resisted the urge to just give up and let Seto do anything he wanted with her. It would be so easy…

Asha breathed deeply as she felt Seto's kiss deepen. It hadn't broken at all as since she had been moved back to lie down. She felt liquid fire burn throughout her. She could feel herself surrendering as the sweetness and the wonderful promise of pleasure with Seto's lips and body pressed up against her own. She knew what he was doing and she was throwing himself into it without looking.

Catching Asha's face with his hands, Seto pulled away and pressed another almost bruising kiss against the other before sitting up a bit. He straddled Asha's waist and sat back a bit. He then began to pull off Asha's flimsy shirt. When that was done, he threw it over his shoulder to land softly at the foot of the bed. He leaned over and began to kiss and lick at Asha's pale breasts, sucking at her nipples softly. 

"Ah!" Asha cried out at the sudden wetness against her skin. She trembled and gasped as her body caught on fire from Seto's ministrations. 

"Mmm…" Seto smiled wickedly as he reached up and bit down on the sensitive part of Asha's neck almost painfully. He revelled in the almost pained exclamation that pulled from Asha's lips. He smiled and sucked on that little junction. He could feel Asha's pulse race and he could hear the harsh breathing coming from the younger girl's mouth. He pulled away and stared at the red stain he had just put on the pale skin and smiled. He leaned up and crushed his lips against Asha's for a moment before he slid his tongue inside without any permission and ravished the sweet mouth to his own pleasure. 

Asha was lost as she kissed Seto back with as much violence and passion the older boy was kissing her with. She slid her arms around Seto's neck and pulled him closer, pressing Seto's clothed chest against her own bare one. She opened her mouth just a little further and bit down gently on Seto's tongue before they continued their little war for dominance. 

Pulling away, Seto began to tug down on Asha's skirt. The younger girl lifted her hips to make it easier on him and soon the skirt had joined with the shirt. Seto smiled down at Asha and watched as the other girl suddenly blushed. The High Priest smiled in appreciation. He leaned over and kissed Asha again, but gently as he checked his passion. 

Before Asha knew it, Seto was as naked as she was and still kissing her. She leaned up into the touch and arched with a sharp gasp as Seto touched her in a very ticklish place. She looked up at Seto in wonder as the High Priest touched his Light's face with an intimacy he had never allowed himself very much of. There was one of the few times he had touched Asha's face in such a way, but that was before all of hell broke out.

Suddenly, without warning, Seto ground himself against Asha. The young girl gasped and bit back a scream of pleasure. Closing her eyes, Asha allowed herself to drown in the pleasure of Seto's naked skin rubbing against her own. Seto's hands were brushing down her sides, causing her to shiver from the light touch, as those hands wandered down to her hips where they rested for a moment. She gasped and threw her head back as she felt Seto's hands on the soft flesh of her inner thighs. Ra, she was trembling with desire and want, as she felt Seto touch. She swallowed hard and breathed a little deeper to keep from crying out, but it was starting to get so hard. All she wanted to do was let go of everything in abandon and scream his craving. 

The High Priest bent down and kissed Asha on the stomach with almost gentleness before trailing his lips up, his hands still massaging her inner thighs. Asha's muscles gave out on her and soon she was just a puddle of sexual pleasure as Seto continued his gentle assault. She closed her eyes and panted heavily, tears stinging the back of her eyes. Arching suddenly, Asha's head fell back and she closed his damp eyes. She was crying just a little. 

"A-ah!" Asha's eyes flew open as she felt a sudden invasion at his entrance. She looked up at Seto and swallowed hard at the amused expression on the older boy's face as he pushed the single finger deeper into Asha, effectively stretching her just a bit for what was to come. 

The finger came out and Asha almost moaned in disappointment until she felt two push inside. She gasped and panted as she felt just a little bit of pain from that. Seto nodded thoughtfully before adding a third finger. Asha gasped in pain and the older boy pushed in deeper and brushed against something that sent a jolt pleasure through the younger girl. She was bucking and writhing somewhat, wanting to feel more from the High Priest.

Seto pushed the slave's legs up until they were bent and welcoming him shamelessly. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Asha's, seeking entrance to them just as his hips snapped forward and he buried himself in the younger girl's entrance. 

Asha screamed against Seto's lips and tears slid down her face as she felt Seto's unrelenting kiss press even deeper. She breathed heavily through her mouth and nose, trying to get a grip on the pain of suddenly being filled after so long. She cried harder as Seto pulled away and licked at her tears. 

The High Priest pressed little soft kisses as he allowed Asha to adjust to him. When the girl relaxed a bit after adjusting to the sudden invasion, Seto began to thrust forward with slow, lazy strokes.

Before long Asha felt the pain vanish and pleasure replace it. She cried out and gasped as she felt Seto thrust in and out of her, brushing against the sweet spot his fingers had touched before. The pain was all gone by the time Seto had set a good pace that drove Asha crazy. The younger girl gasped, moaned and pleaded for more as she wrapped her legs around Seto's waist and pulled him even deeper inside of her. She whimpered and buried her face in Seto's neck as she felt the older boy rift away at her with each thrust. 

And she loved each and every moment of it. 

Asha was soon crying out and clung to Seto as the older boy began to pound into her with a fast, hard rhythm that had her sobbing and begging for more. She loved the feeling of Seto inside of her... she loved it so much...

'I'm going to die', Asha thought in her haze of passion. 'I'm going to die from this feeling inside of me'.

Each thrust became harder and more demanding, Asha breathing and calling out breathlessly. With another deep, hard thrust, fire and electricity rushed through the world and through Asha's body and the slender form arched dangerously. Asha threw her head back, fingers digging into Seto's shoulder as her muscles clamped down around her lover.

Seto could no longer hold it and he came, his hot seed slamming into Asha's body as he thrusted harder into her. The slave was clinging to Seto afterward, crying lightly. They were both so spent. Seto lifted his head and stared into Asha's mixed eyes, darkened by the pleasure. He pressed a tired kiss to her lips and fell down on top of her, kissing her once more as he looked back down at the gorgeous tease under him and smiled. This was going to make life worth living.

Asha made everything worth living.

The night ended rather pleasantly as Seto and Asha were left panting and utterly content. Taking his Light into his arms more, Seto kissed her sweet lips once more, as he held the small body all night until they both fell asleep. 

* * *

In the morning Seto was the first the wake. At first he was reluctant to open his eyes, believing that all of last night was a dream. But when he opened his eyes and saw his Light beside him he let out a sigh of relief.

He held the girl closer to him, never ever wanting to let go. He was glad she was back with him and he with her. His life would of been nothing without her.

The door then opened and in came Bakura, smiling as he saw Seto and Asha.

"So, I take it you two are back together now?" Seto nodded, beaming.

"Indeed... and I am glad... say Bakura, can you turn around for a second?"

"Why? I've seen you naked before and eveyone knows I have a way better body then you"the Emperor teased. Seto smiled wryly.

"Yeah, I know... but there's someone beside me I do not wish for you to see naked".

Bakura was about to turn his head to Asha but then realised what Seto said and whirled around.

"Sorry about that Seto" he apologised.

"Its alright... ok, you can turn back now" Seto said as he had covered Asha up in the silk sheets.

"Well as I said, I'm glad you two are back together... but one question... did you two have to do it in MY bed? Like I'm glad you two are together now but did it have to be MY bed???" Bakura asked.

"Well... she wasn't going to come to my room and besides, the was the perfect place" Seto replied, shrugging.

"Yeah... but MY BED??? I don't even know if its wet or not... is it?" Seto grinned.

"Why don't you sit down and find out?"

"Uh, no thank you. I'll not risk it... but now I need my bed majorly cleaned... not saying you're dirty or anything" Bakura quickly added at Seto's raised eyebrow. "But I would like a clean, DRY bed when I sleep in it... oh will I never here the end of this from Malik... next time do it in his bed".

"I'll keep that in mind" the High Priest said, chuckling slightly.

"Well either way I'm glad you two are together".

"Me too" Seto agreed as he hugged Asha against him gently, the girl still sleeping.

"Say Seto, I have to get something that are near Asha... can you take her back to your chambers?" Bakura asked. Seto nodded.

"Sure... though I'll have to take this sheet with me" he said as he wrapped Asha up in the sheets she were in before pulling on his clothes.

"Sure thing... I never liked those sheets anyway" Bakura replied.

"Alright... well you later" Seto said as he picked up Asha in his arms and carried her out of Bakura's room. 

Bakura let out a sigh as he headed to a cupboard near the right side of his bed. As he opened it he sat down without thinking on the bed. His eyes then shot open at what he felt.

"Augh! SETO!!!" he yelled out loud to which the High Priest, who was already out in the hall, let out a laugh as he headed back to his chambers with Asha still snuggled in his arms.


	6. Scorpion Strike

Heya folks! Once again thanks for the reviews. Hmm kamyan... that's an interesting idea! I'll look into it! Anyway I have the next section folks where Devlin FINALLY makes his move. There is a rape scene with some blood and fort those who do not like it, skip down to after when Seto is looking for Asha. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Life in the palace thankfully returned to normal. Everyone had literally been walking on pins and needles, trying to avoid Seto at all costs, since he had been incredibly irritable. But everyone could tell he and Asha had patched things up. The smile on his refused to go away as he practically skipped around the castle. 

It was another few days before they technically saw Asha out and about, though, the young girl had a deep red blush painted on her cheeks from the constant teasing Malik and Bakura put hierthrough. They were absolutely shameless and never let such a good taunting opportunity down. They only stopped when Seto had kindly told them if they spoke one word more, he would cut out their tongues. 

But everything had picked up. Now, Seto went around with Asha in his arms everywhere. He never let the girl go, as he would be continually brushing light kisses on her neck or face, phasing out the world whenever they were together. 

Life was more pleasurably and enjoying now that the High Priest was once again happy as was Asha. Everyone couldn't just help but smile as they see the happy couple walk by down the many corridors of the palace.

Yet, however, fate plays a hand for both sides of happiness and sadness... pleasure and... pain...

* * *

Devlin smirked as he was in his darkened room. He knew very well that Seto and Asha had finally got together. And yet he was not bothered as much by it. His plan was working perfectly. He actually wanted the two lovers to get together. Once their happiness was at a full bliss, he'd snatch it away, tearing it into a million pieces and step on it.

Smirking he stood up from where he sat and started to wave his hands, muttering the words to open the portal that usually comes around the city of Amenhenka... the portal to the Shadow Realm...

* * *

Seto sighed as he was now in his quarters with his liught snuggled up in his arms, her short breaths soothing and peaceful. Everything was peaceful now... everything... and nothing would ever change it...

'Nothing will ever change our happiness'.

But just as Seto's thought ran through his brain, dark tendrils of smoke sprang into the room, twining around Seto and his lover possessively, yanking them deep into the dreadened Shadow Realm. Asha's eyes had snapped open immediately as she felt the cold, tentacle like object touch her skin. 

Seto had cursed under his breath, placing Asha down as a small creature popped up, screeching loudly. It had brilliant big purple and yellow eyes with small green feet and arms that stuck out of his small hairy body. Asha has latched onto Seto, absolutely petrified as the small floating creature flew down to examine the body Seto had securely in his arms.

Seto watched in amusement as Asha's fear melted away as she reached out and touched the monster. It squealed happily as it threw itself in Asha's arms, cuddling up to the slender body happily. Kuriboh cooed as Asha giggled, hugging him firmly. It had to be the single most adorable sight in the world. But a large bolt of red lightening crashed, startling all the inhabitants of the Shadow Realm. 

Seto had to fix the problem… and fast. He sometimes hated being in charge of the Shadow Realm... as did Yami. Both of them had the power to stop was caused disharm in it. Always problems arised in this forbidden land... yet... however... Seto was curious on why the problem occured now... both he and Yami had settled the matter with the Shadow Realm three months ago and knew that it would not open for another six months again... but instead of six... it opened in three...

Without a moment's thought, he waved the Millennium Rod and it glowed as another portal opened and a huge beast stepped out. A huge white beast.

Asha gasped at the gigntic creature. She had heard of this creature before... but only briefly... it was the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon and only Seto had the power to control this massive behemoth... and... rumours said that he had three of them at his disposal...

Asha looked at the massive white wings... muscular arms, legs and hide... it long muscular whip like tail... its powerful jaws as white smoke came from its mouth... and it eyes... the deep blue eyes... practically the same identical colour to Seto's...

"Watch over her" he commanded as the monster let out an earsplitting roar in response then nodded and securely sat down in front of Asha. The little Kuriboh floated out of Asha's arms as it faced Seto's deep bluish gaze.

'I'll protect her too!' it squeaked in it's native tongue. Seto smiled. This creature's attack and defence power combined wouldn't protect him from a gust of wind, and here he was vowing to guard Seto's most valuable treasure. 

All right little one, Seto told him as he vanished. Asha looked over at the huge beautiful dragon in front of her, shaking as Kuriboh cuddled back into her warm arms.

"Where is he?" she asked shakily, a little scared. Turning around, the Blue Eyes White Dragon smiled down at the beautiful, trembling girl. Hesitantly, he reached out with his large pale pinkish tongue and brushed a piece of her hair away, still smiling. No wonder Seto had summoned him to protect this little one. He told her about where Seto would be going and she looked horrified. 

"You have to go after him!" Asha jumped up, clutching onto his leg. "Please, you have to protect him!" She was absolutely horrified at the thought Seto had given up his most powerful monster to protect Asha. 

'He will be very cross with me young one if I disobey his wishes...besides... he has two of my brothers that would protect him' the white dragon said.

"But what if he can't summon them? What if something happens and he has no protection whatsover?" she asked, a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon was about to object again but when his deep blue eyes locked with the girl's shimmering ones, he sighed. He barely knew her for five minutes and already he was wrapped around her little fingers. He absently wondered what kind of state Seto would be in everytime he was with this girl.

'Don't worry! I'll protect her!' Kuriboh said, his large eyes narrowing.

'All right' the dragon finally agreed as he stood up on his hind legs. But before he left, he let out a loud roaring sound.

Just then a portal, a smaller one this time, opened up and a medium sized baby dragon hopped out.

Asha gasped slightly at the smaller dragon, who was slightly smaller then her in height. But like Kuriboh, he was very cute and friendly. The Blue Eyes White Dragon looked down at the younger dragon. The reason he summoned him was for Kuriboh, despite his courage, could not take on very powerful monsters. Neither could this Baby Dragon alone, but together they would be able to. The young dragon was strong yet still had a far way to go before it grows into the powerful dragon in more then a hundred years.

'Young one...I want you and Kuriboh to help protect my master's gift... it is very precious to him... he'll be most certainly displeased if you fail... do you understand?' the white dragon asked.

'Yes! I do! Don't worry! Me and Kuriboh will protect her!' the younger orange dragon said excitedly, with a touch of seriousness as he fluttered around the white dragon. The Blue Eyes White Dragon smiled.

'I am glad... all of you take care...' he said and with that he took off, his massive wings flapping over and over as he disappeared into the darkness.

The Baby Dragon fluttered over to Asha, nuzzling against her and she too took a hold of him close to her, now both creatures snuggled around the girl.

Asha felt as if a mountain had been lifted off of her. At least Seto would be safe, that's all that matters.

"That was very foolish of you" a thick voice hissed menacingly. Asha spun around, her eyes going wide. She was face to face with a sullen faced, golden armoured covered zombie with a green billowing cape that had sharp knives as his fingers, a gruesome smile twisted on his maniacal face. Kuriboh and baby Dragon leaped in front of Asha, preparing to attack the monster, yet unknown to Asha,t his monster was more powerful then her two friends. Asha trembled as she took a step back, something grabbing her shoulders as she jumped.

"Dark Balter, that was very rude of you" Devlin tisked as the creature froze. His hands wandered down, wrapping around Asha's waist as he smirked, chuckling silently. Asha wasn't sure who she was scared of the most; the demon, or the man that now held her.

With a wave of his hand, Devlin had made the fiend melt into the ground, a horrible strangled cry escaping its mouth. 

"Thank you Devlin…" Asha muttered as she tried to escape his grip. The gorgeous Emperor would have nothing of that.

"Ohhh no little Asha," he spun her around, cupping her chin harshly. "You're not getting away from me that easily… now that I have you all to myself…" 

"Let me go!" she cried out, gripping at and clawing at Devlin's hand as she tried to loosen the crushing grip. Devlin backhanded her harshly, yanking the smaller girl up by the neck. 

Kuriboh and Baby Dragon instantly lunged for Devlin, crashing into his arm and side with such a force that he dropped the smaller girl. But Devlin was quick, and he first grabbed the hairy creature, smashing it into the ground emotionlessly before avoiding a fire burst from the Baby Dragon and slamming a kick into the creature, who too smashed into the ground, both monsters unmoving. 

"Kuriboh! Baby Dragon!" Asha cried as Devlin made his way over to the girl, taking him back in his grasp. Muffling Asha's mouth, he opened a rift in the worlds and dragged her back to the lower regions of the palace.

Callously, Devlin threw Asha into the stonewall, smirking icily as the girl's head connected sharply, a splatter of blood left in its place. Asha groaned as she tried to push herself up, but Devlin's foot slammed harshly on her back, pinning the younger girl to the ground. He fell upon his prey, turning her over rapidly before smashing her back onto the marble floor. Asha chocked back a scream of pain as Devlin laughed.

The black haired Emperor's voice took on a hint of wonder as he murmured in appreciation. Yes, Asha was definitely well worth the wait… she was quite possibly the most gorgeous temptation his seductive eyes had ever fallen upon. The fact his so-called best friend was absolutely smitten with her only sweetened the deal.

"Mmm… Asha you are beautiful" Devlin told her truthfully, bringing his lips down on the blackhead's with an incredible force. Asha squirmed under his controlling mouth, kicking with her legs since Seto had her arms pinned back. "I've been waiting for this for a very long time and I don't intend on waiting anymore". 

Asha's eyes lit up with realization on what the handsome ruler was going to do. Her stomach tightened as she tried to scream for help. She was punished with a stinging slap that had effectively shut Asha up. It had almost broken her jaw… 

"If I were in your place little one, I would make as little noise as possible. If you even think about screaming out, I will kill Seto… he's in the Shadow Realm right now and I can sick monster upon monster on him until he's a smouldering crater in the ground…"

Asha's eyes began to water as her mouth moved, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because little one, you are forbidden to me and because I want Seto to suffer. Since I can't physically harm him, I might as well destroy him by crushing the one thing that matters to him" Devlin hissed as he brought his lips back down on Asha's. The blackhead tasted unbelievable. If Devlin had been in Seto's place, he would have never let the girl see beyond his bed. 

But Asha was resisting him. This annoyed him far greater than he had assumed it would as he pulled back, slapping her again. Blood flickered on the wall; his hand stained a little red. Devlin had always liked roughing up his partners. But seeing Asha so vulnerable and weak had brought this desire to hurt Asha to the surface.

And Devlin never denied himself anything.

Asha gasped as Devlin went from docile to aggressive, grabbing beneath her jaw. The younger girl's eyes widened as Devlin yanked her upward and kissed her roughly, holding her in place with a surprisingly strong grip. Asha squirmed and tried to pull away but Devlin let her do no such thing, instead, he forced Asha's mouth open to trace the inside of her lips with his tongue. 

Asha was gagging at the sudden intrusion in her mouth, trying with everything she had in her to push away. But Devlin was taller, stronger and far more powerful than she was. It was useless… 

Devlin's icy laugh filled the room as he pulled away, leaving Asha gasping for air. 

"You think you can resist me?" he hissed, lowering himself down beside the captured young girl. "I have you. You belong to me now." The words were whispered into Asha's ear. "I can make this hell for you if you force me to. Or I can make it the most wonderful experience of your life."

"I would never betray Seto" the girl stated as another brutal smack was applied to her tender flesh. Part of Asha screamed in terror at the violating closeness of her lover's best friend and another part fought to keep silent. She didn't want Seto hurt… Both parts were respectively relieved and thankful when she felt the hand leave her skin. A softer kiss was pressed against her mouth before Devlin's lips moved to travel up her jaw line. Teeth toyed with Asha's earlobe before the kisses moved down to trail down her throat, soft and wet and leaving tingling trails over her skin.

"Devlin... don't..." Asha whispered, tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want this; she didn't want this! Devlin paid no attention to her pleas and continued down, running the tip of his tongue along Asha's well-defined clavicle. He paused for a moment to pull her from the floor, pushing her up onto the freezing dungeon wall, pressing himself against Asha as to hold her in place.

A hand traveled down Asha's side, taking Devlin's breath away at how something so simple could feel so good. Devlin's voice hissed in her ear. 

"This is what you want, isn't it?" his tongue flicked into Asha's ear, sending another chill down her spine. Tears finally spilled over the mixed-eyed girl's cheeks and Devlin kissed them away tenderly. 

'Get away!' her mind screamed, sobbing hysterically.

"Stop it…" Asha begged, trying to ignore everything the sinister enemy did to her. Ignore the tenderly kisses… ignore the hands in her hair and the shocking and repulsive touches… ignore his body pressed against hers…

Devlin's fingers stroked through Asha's slick hair and he kissed her again, this time differently somehow… almost as though he were asking permission… Devlin always took what he pleased. Why not take Asha in that same manner? Why not ravage her sexually to his heart's content? The kiss was broken and Devlin eyed her with narrowed eyes. 

"Fine" he hissed. "I'll just have to convince you."

Asha squeezed her eyes shut as Devlin moved down, his hands stroking down her clothed chest. He ripped off the material viciously as his lips kissed their way down the center. Asha was writhing as Devlin's tongue licked back up the trail of kisses he'd just left. With painful slowness he kissed back down that same trail to the top of Asha's stomach. The black and blue haired young girl bit her lower lip to choke back a whimper as she felt Devlin's fingers find the sash to her skirt and yank it off, the skirt falling down to her ankles, leaving her now fully exposed.

Still slowly, always slowly, Devlin's lips traveled down, down as his fingers languidly stroked Asha's thighs. Every part of Asha seemed to burn with terror of what Devlin would do to her…

By now Asha was trembling uncontrollably, her face flushed as she stared down at Devlin who was kissing the soft inner sides of her thighs, pausing occasionally to experimentally nibble with his teeth at the flesh. The sensation caused Asha to scream. She felt so dirty… so used and disgusting. Devlin slapped her harshly, throwing her back down to the floor, using her sash as a gag as he tightly wrapped the girl's mouth. There would be no screaming. At least not yet… 

"D… Devlin..." she begged through the fabric, shutting her eyes tight. Tears spilled from them to roll down her cheeks again. "Please…"

Devlin paused in his torture to look up at Asha and reached up to stroke her chest, gently tweaking her nipples. 

"Please what, Asha?" he asked, smirking. "Please let you go? Please continue? Which is it?" he chuckled coldly. He conjured chains to keep her wrists locked back, smirking cruelly as she struggled. He said no more and Asha choked back a cry of agony as she felt fingers slipping back down to her legs. 

"Magnificent..." she heard Devlin breathe over the pounding of his own heart. "You're just as beautiful as I imagined, Asha." 

The blackheaded girl screamed against the gag, scratching the stone floor with her nails, as she pulled with all her might against the hold Devlin had on her wrists. Her captor's unruly hair stroked her thighs as she felt the warmth of her enemy's tongue make its way up the inside of her leg. 

'No… please don't!' Asha begged silently as Devlin's kisses made their way higher up her thighs and finally to the curve of her entrance. She squeezed her eyes closed trying to scream for Seto. 

Devlin, realizing Asha was now fighting against him, bit down hard on her leg. The young girl choked back a whimper at the mixture of a sharp pain in her leg and the terror spreading through her as the warmth of Devlin's mouth engulfed her. Still held in place by the restraints on her wrists, Asha tried to push herself away from the predator greedily lapping at her inisdes. It was to no avail for Devlin merely repositioned himself, wrapping his arms around Asha's midsection to hold her in place while sucking with his mouth for the first time.

Devlin groaned as he took in as much as he could, running his tongue over his enemy's sensitive flesh, sipping at her juices. Ra… Seto was a lucky bastard. To have this every night would be heaven...

But he wanted more.

And more is exactly what he would get. 

"You are mine, Asha. No one else's". 

Devlin's eyes narrowed dangerously, so close that Asha could feel his breath on her own lips. She was trembling and weeping, her skin burning. Devlin's touches only made the sensation intensify. 

There was the sound of rustling clothing and Asha's entire body trembled. Even though she knew this was coming, she had tried to convince herself that Devlin would never hurt her… that Seto would never allow Devlin to hurt her.

But Seto wasn't there to help her. 

Asha could only brace herself while trying to relax as Devlin's hands pushed her hips up onto his waiting arousal. She hollered and whimpered as she was stretched to accommodate her attacker's size. Devlin groaned faintly into her ear as Asha's eyes squeezed shut.

"Open your eyes," Devlin commanded, a pleasant memory from her past with Seto completely ruined. He hit Asha roughly as to get his point across as he began to mercilessly pound into the younger girl. 

Asha was screaming against the gag, trying to get her restrained hands at Devlin as the Emperor dug his nails into her flesh, trying to silence her. But every time Asha squirmed he involuntarily constricted, causing Devlin the most pleasure he could ever recall during sex.

It seemed the more brutal he became, the more he enjoyed himself. Trace amounts of blood began staining the floor as Asha's back bled from being rubbed raw. The younger girl could only whimper brokenly, seeing as no one was going to help her. Her throat was ripped jaggedly from her strained cried, her eyes blurring and burning from the salty tears as her quickly forming bruises and cuts were being yanked apart and left to bleed.

The dark Emperor had begun thrusting harder… faster, tearing her open, as his hands touched her in places he would have only liked Seto's hands to be. The agony was unexplainable. And Devlin was not letting up.

"You are mine now Asha," he sneered as he pulled off the gag, forcefully pushing her lips apart to once again taste the delicious interior. "You've been tainted… Seto will never want you now."

Devlin then began to suck and bite hard into her nipples and breasts, leaving teeth marks along her as she started to bleed more, his thrusting still harder then ever. With the combination of the force from his unwanted thrusts and his cruel words, Asha began dissolving, withdrawing. Her eyes went dull, then flat, then blank. To the average person, it would have looked as if she was in a trance, but it was a human defence mechanism to block out the pain. 

By the time Devlin had satisfied his craving for the warm body and released himself with her, Asha had already passed out. He smiled happily, letting the haze of pleasure dance around him as he slowly took out the blade he kept cleverly concealed in his boot and flipped Asha's battered and bloodied body over.

'Mine!' he stated triumphantly as he pressed the dagger to Asha's back, finishing what he had started.

* * *

"Asha!" Seto cried through the winding halls of the fortress. He had been in the mortal world for over an hour, searching for his little Light. But there were no signs of her anywhere.

He had returned to the place he left Asha, his legendary beast and Kuriboh, only to find Asha gone and the small creature crying softly, half dead, along with an already dead Baby Dragon. Seto had picked up the small monster and looked it straight in the eyes. 

'I'm sorry I failed you…' it apologized quietly as it's large eyes shut, his small body going limp. Seto had never felt so empty at the loss of a monster before. 

But realizing Asha was no longer in the Shadow Realm; he quickly escaped back to his home, alerting Yami, Malik and Bakura who wholeheartedly helped out in their little search.

Ra please let her be all right… Seto pleaded to anyone who would listen as he sensed a dark presence. The powers of the Shadow Realm were there, laughing wickedly at him as their mutant voices followed him everywhere.

They searched the upper floors, the quarters, the kitchens but the young girl wasn't there. Soon Tea helped with their search as they went down to the lower levels of the palace... to the dungeons...

"Seto!" he heard Malik choke, immediately following the sound of the voice. But when he reached the blonde Emperor, he felt himself stumble, just before his knees connected sharply with the ground. 

"Asha…" he muttered, his soul dying at the horrible sight. There was so much blood… it ran like rivers through the small cracks of the floor, giving everything a glow of death.

His little Light was badly beaten, her face scratched from the tip of a knife, her arms and legs almost shredded. There were large gashes in her head, matting down her black and blue hair, the blood blending in. Seto felt himself crawling over to his Light, grabbing her from Malik's arms as he discovered to his horror the words engraved in her back. 

He was trembling, he could feel that. He was squeezing Asha to him, his clothing seeping up the blood that still poured from her body. Asha's heartbeat was so faint Seto could barely hear it. 

"Get help!" he stifled, his eyes flaming as his body shook. 

He quickly stopped all the wounds from further bleeding as he continued to hold Asha tightly. When the doctor had finally come, Seto refused to let Asha out of his arms. Marlena had to rip him away from the injured girl as she was carried off to be cared for.

Marlena had forced Seto to sit in a chair, telling him through tears Asha would be all right. Seto felt hollow. As if everything in him had been emptied out. Malik, Bakura and Yami all walked over to him, tightly hugging him each in turn as they vowed they would help him seek vengeance on whoever hurt Asha and now Seto. 

It was only a few days later when the doctors allowed Seto in to see Asha. The High Priest hadn't slept a wink in all those days, only eating just enough to keep him alive. No matter what anyone said, they couldn't make him leave his little vigil.

"What happened to him?" he asked hoarsely, his eyes itching. It was then he had felt a chunk of his heart had been ripped out as the doctor sadly informed him Asha had been beaten and raped. Seto was outraged, his lips pulling into a snarl as his fist glowed a brilliant purple. 

"Seto…" a small voice called out to him faintly. The high Priest's head snapped up, he was at Asha's side a millisecond later. The mixed-eyed beauty had never looked more fragile to him in all the time he had known her. 

Her arms were wrapped heavily, her body covered in soothing patches in an attempt to alleviate the burning. As soon as Asha saw that Seto was alive, a small smile broke out on her face, a tear dropping from her open eye. 

"I'm so glad you're all right…" she coughed, her throat hurting enormously. But seeing Seto had made it all the torture worthwhile. 

If Seto hadn't been so in control of his emotions, he would have cried. Hell, he would have been crying ever since he had seen Asha that day Malik found her. 

Crying, as if had been told, was something to be looked down upon, it was a sign of humanity.

Asha made him human.

The first time he laid his large sapphire orbs on the beautiful girl, he felt desire, compassion and want. As he got to know her, he felt grief, sadness, joy and happiness for the first time in his entire life. Seeing her with Malik and Bakura had caused him to feel jealousy for the first time, seeing her with the duo, a rage so unholy it almost scared him. He felt possessiveness, laughter, embarrassment, anger, shock, surprise, warmth, belonging, need, passion, desperation, ecstasy, bliss, fear…

Everything he had been repressing since childhood came pouring back to him, forcing the High Priest to feel.

But all these emotions, rage, joy, happiness, hate, fear, contentment… they can all be summarized in one feeling. 

Love.


	7. Healing Wounds and Gods Unleashed

Well folks I have the next part up and running! I'm glad you guys liked the last part! Thanks kamyan for saying about me being an author! I never really thought about that till now! And Raven, its ok if ya miss a chapter... sometimes I gotta learn to slow down... but thank you all for the reviews! Well this next chappy unfolds more of Devlin's plan and has slight lime, but not Seto and Asha! Amazing huh? Anyway, read on and enjoy!

* * *

I'll be back for her… 

Those very words haunted Seto. Even weeks after Asha had been found, they still rung clearly in his tired mind. He could still see his Light broken with perfect accuracy; he recalled exactly how the small girl looked in Malik's arms. Her beautiful little face mutilated… her arms and legs shredded… the bruises and scars that tainted her supple flesh. But it was that message, those five horrifying words that had been carved into her back that disturbed him the most. 

The physical outer damage had been easy to conceal and fix. Seto had spent hours trailing his fingers over her skin lightly, healing each wound until it was a shinny little scar. Her body glittered at the end of the week. But he had been unable to smudge the words. The neat hieroglyphics remained a slight bulge on Asha's slender back, never to be removed. It was as if her attacker wanted Asha to remember that day for the rest of her life. As if she could ever forget…

Though, what was even worse about the situation was there was this lingering feeling of pain that tore away at Asha's soul, causing her to cry almost continually. She flinched away at the touch of others, which hurt Seto more than he cared to show.

Late at night, when she would be asleep, shimmering trails of tears would cascade down her face, her little body trembling madly. Though, whenever Seto would reach out and gently touch her, the young girl would stop moving, her tears halting as she would shift into the High Priest's warm embrace. No matter what, Asha felt secure in Seto's arms. She knew that if he were there, nothing could harm her. Nothing could get to her and nothing could touch her.

At the end of a week, the dark High Priest was the only one Asha allowed to lay a hand on her. Seto never left her side throughout the entire time. Asha was so thankful for that, for she felt she would have fallen apart if Seto weren't next to her, tenderly rubbing her back and muttering soft words in her ear. Asha fell asleep that way and woke up every morning with Seto doing the same thing. 

Malik and Bakura, and sometimes Yami and Teana had visited her daily, always smiling, jumping next to Seto, much to the High Priest's dislike, as they would chat up a storm. 

"Don't be such a prude Seto" Malik tisked as he waved away a comment on how the duo were intruding. Asha smiled lightly, something so faint it looked as if it were a twitch in her perfect lips. 

Even Marlena visited Asha once in a while. The young girl would sometimes reach her fingers up to gently run them over the elder woman's face as some tears of joy would come out of Marlena's eyes to see the girl was alright.

"You're so foolish sometimes" Asha laughed quietly when left, Seto glaring after her. She turned her head around, looking the High Priest in the eyes. Seto was mesmerized all over again. Asha leisurely spun around, lying on Seto's stomach as she smiled down at him. She had the same little half smile plastered on her face as Seto's heart palpitated maddeningly. 

The High Priest hesitantly reached out to touch her face, stopping midway as a panic exploded in his chest. But the trusting look Asha was scorching into his brain propelled him to continue as he tenderly brushed away a piece of her hair, his fingers skimming her pale cheek softly. 

Asha's eyes fluttered shut as Seto cupped the side of her face, lazily rolling his thumb over Asha's full bottom lip. He loved the feel of Asha's mouth on his and had quickly discovered that if he wanted to stay coherent around the girl, he had to avoid kissing her. Yet, whenever Asha was within range, Seto always found himself holding the girl close, his mouth firmly latching onto her own. 

But ever since the accident, Seto had been so nervous around her. He held her close, only thinking of Asha's needs as he comforted her the only way he knew. By being there.

The High Priest was more than surprised when the beautiful little angel in his embrace leaned down, her large mixed blue, red and black orbs shimmering lightly as she pressed a kiss to his heated lips. Seto, stunned, replied uneasily as Asha dropped down on him, holding him in a fierce hug. Tears were running across Seto's bare chest as he inwardly cursed at himself. 

"Seto…" Asha sobbed as she hugged the High Priest closer to herself, her nails practically digging into Seto's back. Asha had wanted to say more, but her lips were moving too fast to get anything out. She never wanted Seto to let her go. She just wanted him to hold her forever and protect her.

Strong arms wrapped around the young, slender girl as Seto pulled her closer to his chest, wanting nothing more than to be able to erase her memory of the incident. If he could, he would have taken away all her pain. 

"I'm so sorry Asha" he muttered hoarsely, his breath brushing past Asha's ear. The girl trembled as her closed eyes, squeezed shut. 

She gently broke away from Seto, making sure the High Priest's arms were still around her, as she looked deep into Setos eyes, gradually reaching out as she touched his face. Seto's sapphire eyes shut slowly at the gentleness of the touch, moaning so softly she barely heard the sound. 

He let Asha's fingers explore the contours of his face, brushing against his nose and lips, the tips of her fingers resting there for a while. The injured slave gazed down at Seto, never finding him more beautiful. He was so godlike when he was sleeping, so at ease with the world; the harsh and callous mask he wore for the people in the Pharaoh's empire vanishing without a trace. 

His mouth was always so warm, so soft and powerful. Her index finger began tracing his lips over and over as the High Priest's eyes drifted open, hazy and sparkling. Asha bit her lips as her face involuntarily pulled into a sad expression, tears threatening to fall again.

"You've been tainted… Seto will never want you now."

The words that had been hammered into her mind laughed bitterly at her as she heard Devlin's voice fill her with ice. The thought of Seto, her every reason for breathing, not wanting her, rejecting her and throwing her away, stabbed her repeatedly, the daggers cruelly ripping and tearing apart her heart. 

"What's wrong?" Seto inquired caringly, his seductive voice laced with so much concern and affection… Asha's looked down, tears that had been scratching at her eyes fell. Why did he have to make this so much harder than it already was? 

Two very sturdy and gentle hands cupped her face as her head was lifted to meet Seto's. The High Priest had shifted so he was sitting up, letting Asha rest in his lap. He offered Asha a smile and the younger girl only buried her head into Seto's neck, scalding tears smoldering his flesh. 

She choked as she brought her lips firmly down on Seto's, kissing the High Priest with a fierce intensity. Seto could feel the need in the kiss as it poured into his soul. Asha's little body was shaking uncontrollably as she forced herself to continue the embrace, although it brought back memories she would have rather not happened. She knew she was kissing Seto, but her brain, completely against her will, filled in Devlin's face.

She wanted to stop… but those words… they cut a line so deep in her heart, Asha was surprised she was even alive. 

"You've been tainted… Seto will never want you now."

Tears spilled out rapidly now, as the very shocked High Priest pried Asha from his lips. He inhaled deeply, trying to fill his mouth with oxygen as he looked up at his Light, her mixed eyes hardened to the color of amethyst. 

It was too soon for her to be doing this. The wounds were still open… 

"Asha…" he breathed out as he crushed the girl to his chest. "Stop before you do something you'll regret" he inhaled unstably. Or something I'll regret… 

"Please don't leave me" the slave whimpered as her arms snaked around Seto.

"I swear to you that no matter what, I will never leave your side. You're mine little Light" he whispered, a promise, as he sensed Asha's panic, her need to feel. 

"It hurts so much…" Asha cried into his body, tightening her grip on the High Priest. "I'm not letting him take you from me…"

'Not even Ra could take you from me', he thought as he gently began stroking Asha's hair until she fell asleep. The little heartbeat steadying as her shaky breaths evened out. Seto tenderly unraveled their bodies as he placed Asha down, holding her from behind as he leaned in and kissed her lightly parted lips in a whisper soft kiss. 

Asha muttered faintly as she snuggled into Seto's arms, resting her head against the High Priest's lean chest. Seto's fingers still played with Asha's hair, noticing how the dark grey was beginning to fade and the bright blue streaks began peaking out. The roots of her hair began to grow and the dyes Marlena had fixed her hair up with began to lighten. 

He loved Asha's hair. He loved everything about it. No matter what, it always remained soft and feather light, continually tickling him every time it would brush against his skin. It framed her angelic little face, giving her an unearthly halo of soft locks that Seto loved to run his fingers through. 

Thoughts of Asha's hair lead to memories of her hauntingly beautiful eyes, the eyes that were windows to her soul. They were twin pools of molten lava, ocean blue and midnight black, sparking with an untarnished light that never betrayed her emotions. He had spent countless hours just staring into them, smiling as he could literally read her thoughts. "I love your eyes" he recalled himself telling Asha once. 

And of course, going over her gorgeous face, Seto smiling softly at her other delicate features. The cute little nose that he loved kissing, the delectable lips that he would and could never grow tired of. They fit his own mouth flawlessly, always being faintly cool and blisteringly hot at the same time. The taste that lingered in her mouth was incomparable. He had long ago stopped tried to discover what exactly that flavor was, deciding that nothing he would ever taste, could possibly be sweeter. 

It was only then, lying with his injured lover did Seto realize something. The recognition hitting him like a ton of bricks, though, the sensation made his skin buzz and prickle. His breathing slowed down as he scanned Asha's slumbering corpse. A pang soaring through his body as he only clutched at her even more possessively that before.

Would he ever let another person touch her?

No.

Would he ever let another person harm her?

Ra no.

Would he ever let her go?

Never.

Did he love her?

Seto looked down again, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips at the peaceful expression his Light bore. Asha's face was completely calm, her breathing even and soft. Her slender and softly round chest was rising and falling with every deep intake… her blindingly beautiful hair shielding her slumbering face like a soft black and blue veil.

Did he love her?

Seto reached out and allowed his fingers to casually brush across Asha's cheek, his stomach tensing as the girl moaned quietly before burying her face into Seto. They were so close… they were so close Seto could hear Asha's heart. But it wasn't close enough. Nothing was ever close enough for him.

Did he love her…?

The High Priest wrapped his arm around Asha's small waist, letting his head, rest majestically on Asha's own. She was warm; Asha was always warm. Her skin set Seto's abuzz, tiny volts of energy coursing through his veins. He let his eyes close, sighing deeply as he fell asleep exactly the same way he had been falling asleep for almost the last year. With Asha securely tucked away in his embrace, never to move.

Did he love her?

Did he love the small Light that had freed his soul from damnation?

Did he love the precious gift that had saved his soul from the demons and misery?

Did he love the smiling teen that had freed him from loneliness and chased away the darkness?

Did he love the beautiful girl that he would give up everything for? The sweet little teen that had shown him happiness; comforted him and always gave him a reason to wake up in the morning?

Did he love Asha? Seto already knew the answer to that question. He had known the answer for quite sometime now. 

Did he love her?

It wasn't even a question now.

* * *

A week after that day, Seto passed a law, which Yami allowed, in Amenhenka that forbid anyone to touch his Light. He had even gone to a great length to announce this himself, tearing through the great city as he emphasized his point. It was now public knowledge that the small girl had become Seto's one and only weakness. 

Asha hadn't really liked the law at first, but Malik and Bakura simply rolled their eyes at it, waving it off as if it were nothing. Seto, who was infuriated that his two friends wouldn't take his law seriously, then declared that anyone that was seen even talking to Asha would be immediately killed. That backed them off just a little.

And there was absolutely no talking Seto out of it. No one dared trying to reason with him, not even Yami. It would have been signing their own death certificate. 

Marlena was unsure on how she felt about the new law, yet, and just like Malik and Bakura, ignored it and continued on with life exactly the same way she always had. Though, every other servant in the castle had a completely different take to it. As soon as their eyes fell upon the girl, they would quickly drop what they were doing, and rush off in the opposite direction.

Whenever Yami would see Asha, he would soemtimes speak with her gently, asking how she felt and what not. He knew Seto was watching and after Asha would wander off somewhere he would go to the High Priest, reassuring him that he would never harm the girl, though he did ask if Asha could sometimes spend some girl time with Teana. Seto at first was about to object, but seeing the fact that Teana would never harm Asha in any way, accepted.

Asha, who had managed to repress most of what had happened, was acting more and more like her old self. Thanks to Bakura's magic, every scar on her beautiful body had been eradicated. Though, Seto was none too thrilled about having the white haired Emperor touch his Light. 

Seto was pacing around, demanding that he hurry up, as Bakura rolled his eyes, mimicking his words mockingly as Asha laughed. Malik had come in and noticing the frustrated state Seto was in, smirked widely. Asha's wide eyes peered up as she held back a gasp. 

Malik wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do, was he? Noticing the blonde Emperor's quickly approaching hand, she had to bite her lip to keep the squeal of laughter down. 

Yet Seto seemed to have known Malik was behind him and before the blonde beauty could touch her, Seto had his hand in a fierce grip. He spun the Emperor around, smirking as he hissed at him, "Give me one good reason on why I shouldn't snap your wrist in half."

"Because… you love me?" he offered weakly, winking as he shrugged and pulled his wrist free, walking over to Asha. "You up for some fun little one?"

"Malik!" Seto protested, his voice a mixture of shock and outrage. What was this fool trying to do?

"I'd like that a lot actually," Asha laughed simply, looking up at Bakura who ruffled her hair. 

"I rather like Asha sober you two" Seto sighed, rubbing his temples as Malik and Bakura smiled sheepishly. 

"How did you know?" Asha spluttered, blushing lightly. She had thought they had done a good job at covering their tracks…

"There's very little I don't know about that goes on in Amenhenka Asha. You think I wouldn't have noticed something that wasn't even five meters away from the palace?" Seto had smiled, kissing her lightly as the slave walked into his arms. 

"Can I please go?" Asha asked, turning her eyes up at Seto. Bakura coughed to conceal his amusement as the High Priest practically melted on the floor. Malik kicked him sharply as he yelped, glaring at his best friend as they turned their attention back to Asha. She was a little tease…

Seto sighed, giving up. "I swear to Ra, if you two don't return her to me the exact same way I left her, I will have your heads…"

"We'll be careful," Bakura cut him off, picking up Asha, throwing her over his shoulder as the girl laughed happily. 

"We'll see you in a few hours Seto" Malik waved as he blew past the High Priest, shutting the door behind him, leaving Seto all to himself. He felt strangely empty, as he looked around, unable to find anything that would occupy his mind. 

"Damn those idiots" he cursed as he exited his castle, in search of his Light and the fools. They were so juvenile sometimes, that Seto could hardly ever take them seriously. He didn't trust them with his Light… hell, he barely trusted himself with Asha. 

It didn't take long for him to catch up to the trio as Asha happily bounced into Seto's arms, the High Priest more than willing to carry her as they made their way back to the quaint tavern they had visited eons ago. 

"About time you'd show some sense in coming for a drink or two..." Bakura said.

"Or more... now all we need is to get Yami down here and then everything would be perfect" Malik said and all of them laughed at that even after they entered the tavern.

Seto had sat down regally on the chair, never once loosing the almighty façade as he pulled Asha down into his lap, wrapping his arms securely around her slender waist. 

"You know, if I wasn't born into authority, I would have loved to own and operate a place like this" Malik sighed dramatically as he once again reached behind the bar and retrieved some glasses. 

"That's my Malik, an alcoholic till the very end" Bakura mocked as he grabbed Malik's chin between his fingers, shaking his face patronizingly. 

"What would you have been Bakura?" Asha asked curiously as the white haired Emperor laughed a bit ruefully. 

"Honestly Asha, I've been condemning people to death for so long, I can't see myself doing much of anything besides that."

Leaning back, looking at Seto upside down, Asha opened her mouth to ask the same thing. But before any sound could escape her throat, Seto had firmly planted his lips on Asha's, unable to resist any longer. The High Priest moaned deeply as he cupped the sides of Asha's face, pulling her in deeper.

"By Ra Seto, let her breath" Bakura muttered into his drink as the High Priest made a rather rude gesture. Breaking apart, Asha snuggled down as Seto pulled her close, letting her chin rest on his shoulder. 

"Oh don't mind him you two, he's just in a mood. Seems there's a mysterious red and brown haired person he's been pinning over for a while now" Malik sighed dramatically as Bakura bared his teeth at him. "By Ra Bakura, it was weeks ago, she's gone!"

"You know, speaking of gone, Devlin's been away for a really long time. I wonder where he went" Bakura spoke as he poured himself another glass of liquor. Immediately, Asha tensed, shivering slightly at the name. 

'If you say anything about this, I'll kill Seto…'

"You all right my Light?" Seto whispered to Asha, noticing how stiff she had become. 

"I'm just a little cold" she half lied. Without even thinking, Seto unpinned his cloak, wrapping it around Asha's bare arms. He pulled her toward his chest, kissing the side of her neck mischievously. The tender kisses only got hotter as Seto gently sucked on a rather sensitive spot, causing Asha to bit back a groan.

"You want anything Seto?" Bakura asked, scanning the food menu quickly. 

"I've got everything I need right here" he muttered as he continued to kiss away at Asha. The young girl wasn't holding up very well as she tilted her head, meaning to catch Seto's lips, but instead, the High Priest pulled away abruptly, taking a sip from the glass he was given. 

Asha sat there for a minute, a stunned expression on her face as her eyes pulled together adorably. 

"I'll get you for that" she promised in a slight hiss, as she jumped off Seto's lap and made her way over to Malik, who happily picked her up. 

"And so begins the start of, 'The day Seto got cut off'" Bakura chuckled as the High Priest glared at him; and the way he was glaring at Malik… if looks could kill…

Out of nowhere, a deafening clap exploded outside, everyone in the tavern shaken as Asha almost slipped off of Malik's lap, the blonde caught her quickly as he pulled her to his chest protectively. 

"It's raining" Bakura noted as large drops began to blur the outside view. 

"Always the observant one…" Malik muttered, rolling his eyes as Bakura contorted his face mockingly. "It's really coming down…"

And it was. Gigantic bolts of lightening were streaking the darkened sky as thunder echoed harshly. Asha shivered a little, pulling the cloak around her tighter. A wave of frozen air had suddenly extinguished the warmth of the room as the door creaked open.

Two bodies stumbled in, completely soaked and quivering. One, was an oddly handsome young man with bluish tinted hair and-

"Mysticy!" Asha cheered as she propelled herself off Malik and threw herself into the female blonde's arms. Looking over for Seto's approval, the tall female smiled and hugged Asha once the High Priest permitted it. 

"Malik, Bakura, Seto, this is my friend Mysticy!" Asha introduced quickly. Bakura smiled at her. 

'Very nice…' as he took in the woman in his gaze, then looked down into his cup. 'Very very nice…'

Malik on the other hand couldn't stop staring. She was absolutely gorgeous… his mind couldn't emphasize that enough. His large powder blue eyes were wide as Mysticy walked closer, handing Asha back over to Seto. 

She was incomparable. Exotic in way… her skin, beautifully slickened from the gentle rainwater was a light pinkish colour, the same colour as the light pink petals of lilacs and surely as alluring and sweet. She was fabulously built, slim yet strong, no doubt from the many hours of work under the blistering sun. Her eyes were burning pools of bright lavender, sparking with an immaculate glow. It was the most beautiful color Malik had ever laid eyes upon. Her hair, the exact same color as the sun's rays, was matted down from the rain, unruly, as it fell over hwe eyes, giving hwe the look of a wild animal.

'One I want to tame…' he practically drooled. He would have this one… one-way or another he would get this gorgeous creature in his bed. 

Seto and Bakura smirked to one another as Seto self-consciously held Asha tighter, breathing in her glorious scent. 

'It seems Malik found a playmate of his own…' Bakura laughed as Seto nodded. 

'I'm curious as to see how this will work out…' the High Priest bit his cheek to keep from laughing. 'Please Malik, pick your chin up. It's scraping the floor…'

As if on autopilot, Malik clenched his jaw together; his eyes entranced by Asha's long time friend. Seto couldn't help but smile. He knew on some level, exactly what the blonde was going through. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see, smell and feel was Asha. The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled, the way her hair smelt and the way she spoke so confidently while expressing her ideas. It all excited him. His body tingled; as he caught a glimpse of his little obsession, kissing her cheek possessively. 

Mysticy had joined them; causally sending diminutive looks over in Malik's direction every so often. Asha noticing the glint in her best friend's eyes smiled widely. Malik was a good match for her… he was kind and gentle and protective. Mysticy was carefree just like he was, yet she was serious when she had to be, always taking care of the group. She would balance out Malik perfectly. 

It was a little after the rain had stopped did Mysticy stand up to leave. 

"I have to get back… leaving Jono with Nileoi and Serena is not something the wise do" Mysticy laughed.

"Bugging her that much is he?" Asha questioned wide-eyed. Mysticy laughed and nodded again. 

"Remember how when he was younger, he would always keep that annoyingly calm expression on his face when he was either mad or wanted something?" Asha smiled in reminiscence. "Well, at this point he's both mad and wants something and he's driving Serena crazy. He won't eat or anything.. it makes me want to hit the kid over the head..." Mysticy sighed deeply, rubbing her head lightly. Asha frowned. 

"You shouldn't work so hard. Your headaches are coming back" she jumped off Seto's knees as she walked over to her friend, hugging her tightly and giving her a quick kiss on the temple. Mysticy chuckled. 

"If I don't help to keep us alive than no one will" she winked at Asha who found this to be the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard and said her goodbyes to her new friends. Though, the burning look she sent Malik was enough to cause the blonde Emperor to shiver. 

'You're not leaving me so soon…' he found himself thinking as he sat up sharply, making up a lame excuse that he had to go. Bakura snorted loudly, practically wiping away a tear of laugher. 

"I give him one hour. If he doesn't have her bedded by the end of the day I'll eat my sword."

"Seto, can we leave now?" Asha looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I want to… go home…" she coyly nipped at the High Priest's neck as Seto's eyes went wide. 

"Will you be all right here alone?" he practically squeaked out to Bakura. 

"Oh no Seto, I think I'm in mortal danger here" he rolled his eyes, scanning the now nearly empty bar. 

Seto muttered something under his breath, but Asha did something that caused a jolt to travel through him, as he looked at the beautiful face of his smirking Light. 

'I've corrupted you haven't I?'

"Enough of this cutesy ootseyness Seto, go home, get laid," Bakura smirked as Asha blushed a brilliant red. Seto smiled as he scooped his Light into his muscular arms and carried her out of the tavern laughing quietly. 

"Looks like it's just you and me" he muttered at the tavern owner as he shook, petrified. "Now, get me another round before I blast your head off."

He so enjoyed playing with those that didn't understand him. There was a faint clicking and the corner of his eyes caught onto the figure that had entered. He almost dropped his glass and had to place it down firmly so he didn't.

It was her! The red/brown head he had seen in the castle. She looked exactly the same, shimmering hair still shielding her gorgeous eyes. Her skin was slightly damp, a faint mist giving her a shinning look. Bakura swallowed hard. Never, ever, in his life had he seen anyone even half as good looking as this creature…

Though, his appreciative dark eyes fell upon a white bandage that was wrapped around her upper arm and he frowned, clicking his tongue angrily. The red/broown head sat next to Bakura as she pressed a hand to her eyes, wincing tenderly. 

The white haired beauty was in awe. His eyes were glued to the absolutely gorgeous creature next to him, raking in her lithe and and slender form hungrily.

"You know, there are less obvious ways to stare at me" he heard the girl mutter with a hint of amusement to her voice. Turning her glorious orbs up at him, her eyes pulled together a little.

"Hello again" Bakura found his voice, thanking Ra it didn't crack or split. He sounded so calm and fluid…

"You're the man from the castle" her eyes going wide. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Bakura found it extremely hard to breathe at the moment. He nodded, taking another sip from his cup.

He noticed the girl's hands ball together tightly, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She was a dark beauty and Bakura smiled softly at him. 

"Are you all right?"

She blinked, utterly confused until Bakura pointed to her arm. She shrugged a little. 

"There was an accident where I work, it's nothing."

"Let me be the judge of that" Bakura smirked as he grasped the red/brownhead's arm, undoing the knot tenderly. The beauty hissed a little as she bit down on her lip.

Bakura frowned. This wasn't nothing. Taking her hand he cupped the skin, marvelling at the cool contrast. Her skin was very soft and the mellow light of the blazing fire splayed an unearthly glow to him. 

"I'm Bakura" he introduced in a soft voice, his hair falling over his face like a beautiful veil.

He looked so picturesque at that moment, the girl gasped so lightly, the sound was picked up by the wind. She looked into the Emperor's face, noticing the delicate features and powder skin. His eyes were the deepest brown she had ever seen. His lips were pulled into an irresistible looking pout and she found herself licking her lips absently. 

"I'm Serena."

* * *

It hadn't taken Malik long to catch up to Mysticy when the pinkish woman had left. The blonde smiled beautifully as a wisp of her sun coloured hair caught her line of vision. 

"Hello again Emperor" she greeted politely.

"My name's Malik" he smiled tenderly looking up slightly. He felt oddly uncomfortable at just how much taller Mysticy was; at least a half a head. But it sent a quiet thrill through his body as the desire to claim her became almost overpowering. The now encroaching sun cast a wonderful shadow over her, giving her the look of a pale pink statue. 

Words seemed useless now. The Emperor and the blonde woman just stared at each other in admiration, as their eyes drank in the other's form. Mysticy was absolutely mesmerized by how beautiful the opposite blonde was. His skin was deliciously darkened, though his hair was so pale it was almost white. His large soft colored eyes stood out like stunning pools of sky blue as his full lips almost glistened in the shinning light.

Malik on the other hand was unable to tear his eyes away from her neck. It was long and graceful and it lead up to what had to be the most attractive face he had ever had the privilege of staring upon. His eyes were what struck him though. Lavender was probably the rarest color circulating in the known world. They were so dark, yet bright, they were bordering on black, yet when the light hit them just right, you could clearly see the specks of soft violet.

It was Malik who broke the silence as he reached out, gripping onto her arm possessively. 

"I'm keeping you…"

Neither could really remember how or when they got to the palace and all Malik's mind was processing was the fact he was kissing her. And by Ra was she a good kisser too… her lips were hot and powerful and fit his perfectly. They fell on Malik's bed in a tangle, limbs twinned around each other's playfully as Mysticy's kisses moved to Malik's neck. 

The Emperor gasped, groaning loudly at the gentle ministrations that were driving him wild. He pulled his face back, hungrily attacking her smooth lips. Never in his life had he wanted someone as desperately as he wanted Mysticy. He wanted to tear her clothing away and capture her body, branding her for himself. 

Rolling on top of his soon to be lover, the blonde Emperor affectionately brought his lips down, kissing the blonde firm and soft stomach, as he inhaled sharply. 

"Mysticy…" he whispered, his hands were placed gently upon her large chest. "You're mine…" he purred into her ear, triggering another strangled fray from the other blonde's lips. His arms encircled Mysticy's neck, as he placed his head in the curve of her shoulder. 

"You're all mine…" he purred again, letting a hand play with Mysticy's soft hair from behind. 

Mysticy looked up at Malik and slowly, leisurely, a burning fire rose in her chest, consuming her from inside. 

"Mine…" the Emperor purred again and the sound seemed to wrap itself around the the woman. It was as if he were daring anyone to try and take him from him, as he coyly pressed his lips to her strong shoulder. 

Malik's eyes were glittering dangerously as he claimed his new pet's lips passionately, checking his self-control at the door and letting his body do what his mind had been demanding he do since his eyes fell upon the beauty. He had kissed Mysticy before, but compared to this it felt… reserved. Neither of them held anything back, as they practically tore into each other, drinking, feasting and quelling the all-consuming fire that had built up in them. 

Malik was absolutely mesmerized at how perfectly her pinkish body moved with his own bronze one. Her skin was quite possibly the greatest thing he had ever touched as he brought his hands up, capturing her face as he kissed her even deeper. 

'By Ra…' he felt himself screaming out as a warm tongue gently flicked his own, sucking and teasing seductively. One of his hands was tightly spun in her satiny hair, pushing his face in closer, thought it was physically impossible. He wanted to kiss her everywhere, taste her and savor her… but at the same time, he wanted to hold her and pin her down, taking everything she was for himself. 

"Malik…" the name was a whisper as the Emperor began sucking on her neck, marking… claiming her. 

"You're mine Mysticy" Malik muttered again, inhaling shakily. His lungs were on fire, his blood rushing through him at an abnormal rate. He was dizzy, yet he had never felt so open minded in his entire life. "All mine…"

Another bruising kiss was planted on their lips as Malik felt himself sinking. It was quite possibly the greatest sensation he could ever recall, as Mysticy's warm body pressed his to the bed, her long fingers softly caressing his face. 

"You're so beautiful…" he broke a kiss as he whispered that in her ear, nipping on the velvety flesh brazenly. 

"And you're divine" she all but hissed as Mysticy found a rather sensitive area on his chest, kissing the spot once, before teasing it mercilessly. This drove her companion only more to the edge, as the contrast was sheer bliss and excruciating agony at the same time. His entire body arched like a bow as her tongue gently lapped at a nipple, taking it in his heated mouth for a moment. He gasped as Mysticy chuckled against his burning flesh, the vibrations chilling him to the bone.

Without even thinking, Malik tangled his fingers through Mysticy's hair, pulling her face up to his own as he kissed her again. He briefly wondered if this was what Seto experienced with Asha; this all controlling, earth shattering passion and desire to take one another, leaving nothing back. By Ra he wanted to taste this creature for all she was worth as his domineering mouth latched onto hers.

'I'm not letting go…' he vowed as their clothing fell away. I'm never letting go…

* * *

Devlin looked up at the massive stone building that was before him... the Temple of the Gods... the most sacred and most dangerous of all temples in all of Egypt... for many good reasons...

Anyone who has ever entered the temple never came out again... only those who were of great power, which were rare... or the Pharaoh himself could enter this temple and exit unscathe.

But this did not bother Devlin one bit as he leisurely entered the dark, eery temple that was so high and big it looked like it could touch the heavens.

Devlin waved his hands and the put out torches that lined the walls became aflame at once. 

Heiroglphics lined the many walls, depicting of many traps and curses that ould send chills down even the toughest of rulers. But Devlin ignored them... he already knew of the dangers and already knew how to past them... ever since he knew of the special wonders and terrors deep inside the temple's depths...

Further on he went till he came to the main large chamber of the temple. Around in a circle were statues of all the Egyptian Gods and Godesses... Sekhmet... Bastet... Sobek... Seth... Osiris... Horus... Anubis... Isis... Thoth... Hathor... and many, many others.

The massive statue of Ra, King of Gods stood above all of the others in the center of the room. Behind it was a dark black wall covered with golden heiroglyphics and ancient inscriptures.

Devlin went up to it as he held his hands out, touching the smooth cool wall. Closing his eyes he started to concentrate.

"Divine Rulers of the Netherworld... open your gates to the deadliest of your hearts... open them so I can unleash your true ultimate power..." he chanted as the blue and green scorpion orb around his neck started to glow, as did the black and gold covered wall.

And then when the glowing from the wall faded away, great creaking and crunching sounds were made as the wall split in two, sliding back and letting Devlin gain access inside the massive dark chamber.

The minute the Dark Emperor stepped inside, flames immediately lit up the walls, making everything in the room abright with light. This room too held many heiroglyphics and inscriptures, but it was what was in the center of the chamber that caught his main interest.

Three stone statues... make that three enormous statues that went right up to the very high ceiling were what filled this room.

The first one was a very long serpent like creature, its coils wrapping around every stone column in the chamber. Many set of wings and spikes lined its body. Its face had two mouths, one on top of the other. The top one was closed as the bottom one was open slightly in the form of a roar.

"In the ancient time, when a flash of lightning hits the ground, a creature is tightening with a chain of a spell book. It has infinite potential powers..."

The second one looked like an enormous demon with massive wings and terribly sharp and large claws. Its face looked like that of a huge skull with large and sharp horns. Its body rippled with armour pure muscle... muscle enough to crush thousands... maybe even millions...

"When God lands on Earth, a hot breeze blows everywhere. No one can survive..."

The third and final stone statue was that of a large dragon and bird like creature. It had long sharp talons and great big masive wings. Its beak was hard, big and sharp, looking like it could crush through rock with no trouble at all. 

"Fairies praise his great power. His fate, his soul and his body rule everything..."

All three of the statues eyes held power and wisdom... and could strike fear into the hearts of anyone...

This is what Devlin was looking for... they were known as the Divine Beasts or the Phantom Beasts... the monsters that served the gods... so powerful that they were considered as Gods... the Egyptian God Monsters...

The first statue was Slypher the Sky Dragon, Ruler of Good and Evil and was the server of the Great God Osiris... the second was Obelisk the Tormentor, Ruler of Light and Darkness and was the server of the Great God Seth... the final and most deadliest of all God Monsters was the Winged Dragon of Ra, also know as the Sun Dragon, Ruler of Sky and Earth and also Hell and Heaven... and was the server of the Greatest and Most powerfulest of all gods... Ra...

And whoever unleashes and frees the power of these God Monsters could have anything they ever wanted... even Rule the World... and what Devlin wanted was ultimate power... and Asha...

Oh just thinking of her made him harden... oh he wanted her again and soon... real soon... he knew she wouldn't tell those other fools... he would know if she did... he would... but once he'd summon the Egyptian God Monsters, he'll have her for good...

Yet there were always risks in everything. The Egyptin God Monsters are not stupid. If they knew Devlin was tricking them they would give him the most torturous and most terryifying death in all of time... and that even sent slight shivers down Devlin's spine.

However, Devlin knew a way that would surely trick them. There was this spell, and when said clearly and perfectly, it would make the God Monsters believe in everything he'd say... and now was the time to say it...

"Great Divine Beasts of the Gods... I call upon thee to grant to true bearer of Egypt the power to rule this world... I call upon thee to grant me the power to forsee that everything becomes right again for the Gods... I call upon thee to grant me the power to Rule!"

Devlin's scorpion pendant glowed brightly as he had chanted the words. At first nothign happened... an eery silence filled the chamber... and then... 

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!"

The most unearthtly and loudest roar filled the room as the walls started to tremble and shake, rocks and limestone falling to the floors from the ceilings and walls. The torches being put out immediately.

The statues started to glow and shake and the rock started to crack. Devlin took a few steps back to not get hit from the large flying pieces. Smoke filled the entire chamber and thrashing sounds could be heard.

When the smoke settled Devlin was presented with the most beautiful yet scariest sight... the Egyptian God Monsters in the flesh...

Slypher the Sky Dragon's snake like body was a bright blood red colour and a black underbelly. Its sharp teeth were pure ivory as it snapped its jaws. Its coils crushed the columns they were around into nothing... not even dust...

Obelisk the Tormentor's hide was a bright yet dark blue colour... its eyes a cold and black yellow colour... it clenched and unclenched its massive claws, swinging and stretching them about menacingly.

The Sun Dragon was a bright gold colour that shined even in darkness. It had blood red eyes tht could pierce through anyone's soul. It flexed its massive wings over and over again, its beak clacking loudly together as it looked around the chamber.

Soon enough all three Gods stopped moving and looked deep into the depths of the room... right where Devlin was standing in the shadows.

"Who has summoned us?" all three Gods demanded together in a terrifying loud voice that shook the walls.

Devlin stepped forward, out of the darkness with a smirk on his face.

"I have".


	8. Iced Vows, Broken Soul

Thank you once again everyone for your reviews! Really appreciate it! Oh and Yuelover, I know what ya mean when there should be Yami/Tea moments. Its like they're left out, lol. But this story basically surrounds Seto and Asha but don't worry, Yami and Tea will have their moment, but not until later on. Well I have the next part and it is LONG folks! There is some Seto/Asha lemon, but its fairly minor. Also there is blood in this as well. Anyway hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Asha was laughing playfully as she kept wiggling out of Seto's hold, dancing away from his hands as she smiled at the High Priest. They had taken their time getting back to their room, as Seto attempted to pull Asha to him, always being close, yet never quite capturing the beautiful little pixie. 

Asha glanced over her shoulder, throwing him the most seductive look Setohad ever seen. His mouth went completely dry as Asha slowly strolled over to the paralysed High Priest, running her fingers over his chest.

"Coming Seto?" she asked softly, her eyes shimmering with innocence.

Seto cursed under his breath as Asha laughed at him, the sound so coy and filled with promise that Seto groaned as he pinned Asha to the wall, not caring who saw them. His lips sought out Asha's but the young slave turned her head, denying his request. Seto growled softly in frustration as he turned Asha's face toward him.

He gave her a gentle kiss as Asha made an attempt to move, but her arms were being held at her sides by Seto's strong grip. 

"Holding me captive Seto?" she smirked as her mouth met with Seto's neck, gently sucking on his Adam's apple. 

The High Priest's eyes all but rolled in the back of his skull as he moaned softly and leaned in closer as he began trailing kisses down Asha's supple neck, stopping only momentarily to speak. "Only because you want me to."

The High Priest honestly wanted to do more, but even though they were pretty much alone, outside in a narrow hallway just wasn't a good place to be doing what he was shortly going to do to Asha. He let out a small gasp as a certain mixed-eyed tease became more forceful. 

"I believe you're forgetting your place my Light…" he muttered in between kisses.

"My place is by your side" the black and bluehead responded, her voice growing deeper. "Or in various other positions."

Seto almost gasped at how direct she was being. Taking this perfect opportunity, Asha slipped from Seto's grasp, slowly making her way over to their room. Seto could only stare after her, his eyes captured by the tempting little Light that had his heart racing madly. As if in a trance, he followed her, allowing Asha to hold onto his hand as she lead him through the door. The gentle contact was sending Seto's mind through the ringer as he fought the urge to tackle her down and ravish her wildly.

That could always wait till he was inside the room. 

Maybe…

As soon as they were both safely inside, Asha mischievously pushed Seto back on the bed, crawling up so she straddled the older boy's waist. The oddly seductive smiles he wore never leaving her beautiful face. 

"What has gotten into you?" Seto asked as he leaned up, pressing his lips against Asha's. The girl broke away just as Seto was getting into it, leaving him almost sobbing for more.

Asha chuckled at that statement, biting her tongue as she slowly pressed hot little kisses all over Seto's clothed chest. The High Priest could feel them through the thick material and he hissed, trying to rid himself of the clothing. Asha tisked slightly as she took Seto's hands in hers, kissing them once before pinning them firmly above his head. 

"We're going to play a little game…" she smirked as she kissed Seto quickly. The High Priest's eyes were glittering like brilliant sapphires as he allowed Asha to continue. Having his little Light so domineering was so… so unbelievably sexy… Seto found himself wondering just what she had in mind.

"The game is called 'look but do not touch'. If you touch me, you lose and you will be punished" Asha smiled, accentuating the last word with a nip on his neck. Seto gasped as he moaned loudly, his eyes fluttering shut once again. His skin was burning at a maddening pace and the carnal part of his brain was slowly fogging over his rational part.

Asha started the game as she leisurely began to peel Seto out of his clothing, watching in amusement as the High Priest shivered uncontrollably. Asha smirked to herself as she brought her lips down, instantly sucking on Seto's chest. The High Priest arched as the burning little mouth began its gentle assault on his flesh. His hands wrapped around the sheets, trying with all his will power to not reach out and crush their bodies together. 

But she was going so slowly…

By the time Asha had effectively stripped Seto, the High Priest was all but crying as Asha's soft fingers began caressing his moist chest. Fingertips casually brushed by a nipple as Seto cried out, his neck bending painfully. Asha sat back a little, breathing in awe at how beautiful the High Priest looked. She didn't think Seto truly knew just how spectacular he truly was…

But in the throws of passion, Seto really did resemble Ra. His tanned skin shone like caramel and his eyes became hazy and clouded… Asha shivered just thinking about it… but she was brought back from her thoughts as Seto whimpered a little.

She gave another teasing smile as she leaned down, kissing him heatedly as her fingers slowly began making their way down the High Priest's body. Much to Seto's disappointment, Asha broke their kiss, slowly trailing her mouth downward, stopping at his bellybutton as she kissed the taunt belly. 

"Asha…" he hissed out as the slave ignored what Seto wanted her to do and brought her mouth back up to his. 'To be so close to you and not be able to touch you is pure torture…'

"Yes Seto?" she asked harmlessly and with the slowest possible movement, began to remove the silvery blue fabric on her chest and sexily tossed it to the floor before removing her skirt. Seto was growling now, wanting Asha's lips back. He hadn't drunk his fill of that mouth just yet and was craving the embrace like he craved oxygen. 

It was only when Asha rested her now naked and utterly beautiful body down on Seto, did the High Priest snap. Without even thinking, he had grabbed the girl, crushing his mouth to hers and he pinned her down possessively, devouring the stunning slave hungrily. Her skin felt glorious against his own at that moment and the only time he could remember wanting Asha this urgently was when he had first laid eyes on the pretty little creature so many moons ago. 

His questing hands cupped Asha's delicate face, kissing the porcelain skin ravenously as he licked at her bottom lip, diving back into that mouth. Asha broke the wonderful contact as she kissed Seto's neck, grinding herself up onto her lover. That was it. Seto had melted as Asha's lips made their way up to his ear and she whispered "You lose Seto…"

The words hardly penetrated Seto's brain and the fact he had lost at something didn't even occur. All he could remotely focus on was his mouth, that perfect and delicious mouth that he wanted to kiss again madly. 

"Then I guess you're going to have to punish me now…" he smirked. And if Asha's punishment were anything like his own had been, Seto was in for a great deal of pleasure…

"I already have" Asha stated as she rolled over, pinning Seto to the sheets. Kissing him once again, she pulled back abruptly, hopping off the bed as she made her way into the bathing room. Seto's eyes went wide as it registered that the warm little body he had been holding so fiercely in his grasp was now gone. His entire body felt cold, even though it was blazing hot… 

Never had he been brought into the warm hands of passion like this and so rudely left alone… Seto's eyes narrowed at the faint yet distinct sound of Asha laughing at him. He winced, sitting up as he walked over to his Light who was gently splashing some water on his face. She was so amazingly beautiful… never would Seto lay eyes upon something so perfect and pure as Asha.

He walked over to his Light, wrapping his arms around him securely as he pulled her closer, rubbing himself against the small body. 

"Would you like something Seto?" she asked with all the innocence that would accompany a child of two, not a teenager of seventeen. 

Seto stared into her eyes for a long while as his heart began to thump in his chest. No one had ever made him feel this way- warm, malleable like clay and moulded into all and everything within his lover's embrace. A little chuckle was heard as Seto looked down at her. 

"I told you I would get you back for earlier."

The High Priest stood slack jawed as Asha, who decided to take pity on him, leaned up and brought their mouths back into that blissful embrace that Seto moaned at. The High Priest luxuriated in the sensations of lips caressing his mouth and the intermingling of breath like an exchange of souls. He bared his throat to kisses- submissive kisses- revelling in the thrill of the unknown. 

When was he ever submissive other than beneath this mouth and within these arms?

He groaned, shifting beneath the smaller body as he pressed Asha to the wall, pulling her closer to his own chest. His hands moved over Asha, resembling a blind man trying to 'see' a sculpture; and truly Asha was a work of art. His Light was strong and lean like a tightly wound bow; yet as delicately wrought as a dragonfly wing; with skin like silk and a dancers grace. 

Compact muscles bunched and trembled with pent up desire longing for release, fuelled by the intoxicating feel of Asha's mouth moving on his own. She was beautiful and she was dangerous and she belonged to Seto.

He tore his mouth from Asha's, flickering his tongue over the full lips as they parted and thus prolonging the kiss, but Seto was forced to throw back his head as his body arched against the jolts Asha was sending through him. 

'I want more', Seto thought as he pulled the girl from the wall, bringing her back to the bed. He pressed his body against Asha's, moaning at the heavenly contact.

He moved his body, sending the message without speaking the words. Asha obliged and Seto felt the shoulders beneath his hands unknotting as momentum increased. A hint of desperation began to creep into Seto's actions and that desperation increased his desire tenfold. He bit Asha's lip and raised his head to meet his lover's kisses once again. He breathed a soft moan into his Light's moist mouth as Asha wrapped her arms around him, urging him to go on.

They both moved in perfect synchronization, the familiar feelings engulfing them both, as neither teen showed any restraint. When Asha dug her fingers deep into the flesh of Seto's shoulders and locked her legs around his body to pull it tight against her own, Seto lost coherency. He plunged into that godly little body, taking and giving his beautiful little slave everything he could possibly offer.

Asha was screaming under him in the fit of passion, her irresistible little neck thrashing around madly as Seto claimed her lips, allowing his tongue to glide across smooth teeth. Seto felt as if their bones were grinding together and surely they would either fuse or shatter under the strain. The pleasure grew; spreading to every muscle and every nerve until Seto felt as if he would scream. When a tender little hand caressed his cheek, Seto could have sworn he had died.

Neither teen could work their mouths well enough to form any kind of words as they collapsed on one another, exhausted and pleasantly sated. Seto had his arms around Asha instantaneously as the small body that he had almost violently pounded into curled next to him, tucking her head safely under his chin. 

And the haze of pleasure lasted longer for Seto than he had ever remembered. His skin was buzzing electrically and his eyes were blurry. His head was pleasantly airy and his senses were heightened to the tenth degree. He kissed Asha's slumbering face as he smiled brightly, pulling her closer to his weakened body. He doubted he would be able to lift a piece of paper in the state he was in now.

'Do you know how wonderful you are?' he mentally asked Asha, once again kissing her soft cheek. 'I can't seem to get you out of my head and it's driving me crazy'.

* * *

Asha was happily cuddled up to Asha's body as she sat down in the throne room with him, watching his face in amazement as he judged the people before him. She loved watching Seto like this. His eyes were so clear that you could read everything thought passing through his head and his face was set in the most spectacular manner. So proud… noble…

An arm tightened against her waist as Seto half smiled at her. Yami wasn't here for he was having an improtant private meeting up on the fifth floor and left Seto in charge if the decisions of judging the people. Bakura had a rather silly smile on his face and Malik was nowhere to be seen. In fact, Malik wouldn't be out of his room for at least another day, still accompanied by the beautiful blonde he had become addicted to.

Goleo, sitting directly in front of Seto on the opposite side of the throne room, began listing off the crimes of the new person that was being brought before them. As soon as the chained prisoner was brought into the light of the room, Asha had to stifle a gasp. Asha's eyes drank in the sight before her as her heart began beating thunderously. She began to tremble slightly as she fought back tears.

'Jono…' her heart exploded as the blonde's eyes fell upon the young girl seated in the High Priest's lap. 

"Asha…" he whispered, his body freezing. Their gazes were trapped on each other, something that Bakura had noticed through the corner of his eye. 

Asha began to panic as she practically heard what Seto was going to say. No! her mind screamed as she tried to think of anything that would help him.

"Very well" Seto spoke clearly as he pulled Asha closer, noticing her slight tremors. "His sentence is…" he was almost immediately cut off as Asha's feather light kisses pressed against his neck. "His punishment is…" he tried again, but Asha's little mouth was rendering him disjointed. His mind began to tumble into ecstasy as slender fingers trailed playfully over his back. 

"Come on Seto, let's get out of here" Asha breathily muttered in his ear as the High Priest nodded. 

"Place him in the prison, I'll deal with him tomorrow…" Seto spoke quickly, a large guard bowing as he gripped the chains around Jono's arms and neck.

"Actually, leave him right there" Bakura spoke up. Seto turned to his friend with a raised eyebrow. 

"Bakura... I never knew you went that way..." he said in a slight amused tone. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Yes Seto... I do... of course I don't! But I request your permission to take him to my chambers. There are somethings I would like to know from him personally…" Bakura said. He didn't kow much about Jono, but from his time spent with Serena he knew it was her brother. 

"Very well Bakura" Seto nodded. "Guard, send him to the Emperor's chamber."

"A thousand thanks High Priest" Bakura bowed respectfully as his gaze locked with Asha's. He knew something was up with his newly acquired pet's brother and the High Priest's treasure. Asha sent a pleading look over in Bakura's direction and silently thanked him.

Yet the blonde prisoner growled under his breath as he saw the notorious High Priest pick up Asha, wrapping her up in his deadly arms. 

'Don't touch her!' his mind screamed at the dark Priest.

Seto had looked over the bound young man once again, trying to peg where he had seen his face. He could have sworn he knew who he was, yet nothing was coming to him. 

'No matter', he shrugged as he brought his lips down on Asha's forehead. 

The High Priest slowly made it back to their room, simply enjoying the feel of Asha in his arms. But, something was wrong. He could sense it rolling off his lover in waves. 

"What's wrong?" he inquired, nuzzling her neck playfully in an attempt to get her to smile.

"Nothing" she whispered as she turned her eyes away from Seto. There were times when the smaller teen could have sworn the High Priest was reading her mind, gazing deeply into her eyes and picking thought after thought from her brain.

By Ra, she did not want Seto seeing a single thing she was thinking about now… The High Priest stopped walking suddenly, causing Asha to squirm a little uncomfortably in his grasp. 

"Asha what's wrong?" he asked, placing his Light on the floor.

"I'm just feeling a little ill all of a sudden" she spoke, a half-truth. Horrid memories of the last time his lover was sick involuntarily pushed their way back into Seto's mind as the High Priest roughly shook his brain free from those images. 

"Do you…" he began.

"No, I'll be all right. I just want to get a little air. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Seto wouldn't quell the sense of deep foreboding that lingered in the pit of his stomach as he watched Asha's slender form disappear. Thoughts of using his magic to penetrate his lover's thoughts occurred to him, but he had sworn to himself a while ago he would never intrude on Asha's thoughts that way. If there were something wrong, Asha would tell him as soon as she felt comfortable enough with it. No need to worry…

No need to worry at all… right? 

* * *

"Jono!" Asha cried happily as she threw herself into her best friends' arms, squeezing his muscular body close as the blonde wrapped his arms around her tightly. She hadn't seen him in so long…

"Asha!" he choked as he inhaled the sweet smell of the teen that had her slender legs wrapped around him. He had never been happier to see the girl in all his life. His emotions pouring from his body as he grabbed her face, pulling her into a heated kiss.

Asha responded wholeheartedly, conveying more feelings into that one gesture, than she had ever done in her entire life. The embrace deepened as the blonde pulled Asha's head closer to his face, trying to taste every inch of her. Arms snaked around torsos as breaths came in quick pants, desire building quickly between the duo. 

Bakura was outside; his hand flat across the door as the familiar glow encased the thick wood. He could feel his heart shattering at what he was seeing, via the help of his magic. He saw the well built blonde brother of the girl he came to crave pin the High Priest's lover to a stonewall before both broke apart, inhaling shakily. Oh when Seto finds out... all will be doomed...

The blonde gently brushed his nose across the smaller girl's as a luminescent smile broke out on Asha's face. Another kiss, softer this time was exchanged as Asha and Jono's arms hugged each other again.

"I've missed you so much…" Asha's watering eyes trembled as she began crying. Jono brought his hand up, wiping away each tear as he placed a kiss on both her eyelids.

"Asha, I have to tell you something…"

And that's where Bakura stopped. All he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat ringing through his ears as he blindly pushed himself away, sailing down the hall at breakneck speed. He couldn't hear anymore... maybe the boy won't say it... maybe it was something different... but if the boy was going to say it and he had heard it... oh would his best friend's heart be crushed...

The moon had begun to rise in the night sky as two bodies propelled themselves down the castle walls, one, a gorgeous blonde temptation and the other, what many began referring to as the Light of Egypt. 

Bakura has crashed into Seto as he went sailing, cursing a million and a half insults at the High Priest as he collapsed against his chest. 

"What's wrong Bakura?" Seto had asked, concerned for his friend and worried over where Asha had gone. 

The white haired Emperor was unable to speak. His mouth shut firmly as his lips pulled into the bitterest expression. Lightly touching the HIgh Priest's forehead, Bakura showed Seto what he had witnessed, replaying everything at the slowest speed imaginable.

"You lie!" Seto hissed; throwing his friend into the wall that was next to him as soon as Bakura had pulled his hand away, unable to watch it again. But seeing the completely desolated look etched into Bakura's pretty face, Seto swallowed hard. No… his friend would never make up something like this… but Asha… Ra no…

Jealousy and rage began bubbling through his blood as Seto's eyes hardened, his face growing cold. He was going to find them and bring them back. What he was going to do to either of them, he had no idea. At least not yet. 

Shutting his eyes firmly, Seto used his powers to quickly locate Asha. His little Light was darting across Egypt, her legs running so quickly she was a blur. The blonde teen was running next to her, making sure Asha was in his sight at all times.

"Assemble my guards.. and Bakura, notify Yami on where I am and why" Seto ordered as he stormed out of the palace, electricity was crackling around him as people moved out of his way cautiously. He was mad…

No, he was beyond mad. He was furious. He was scalding. He felt betrayed and hurt at Asha's actions and above everything he was confused. Seto never liked being confused. 

'Why would she do this to me?' he had asked himself at least a million times in the span of a minute.

The little glowing demon he had chasing Asha's scent suddenly shrieked as it stopped in front of a simple looking home, dissolving with a bone chilling cry as the Shadow Realm reclaimed it. They were here.

Pushing open the door, Seto saw Asha curled up in a tight ball, the blonde's arms around her as his Light sobbed hysterically. There was a bed next to them and a pale older woman was lying completely still. Her eyes were shut firmly; the fact she was dead was shockingly obvious. 

"Asha" his voice was stone cold, his hand shaking as his Sennen Rod's eye glowed. He wanted the blonde away from his Light this instant…

Misty mixed eyes peered up timidly from Jono's protective embrace, as her eyes shut slowly. 

"Seto…" she barely had time to recover as the High Priest lunged forward, ripping Jono away from Asha and throwing him to a wall. A dagger was pressed into his neck as the slave jumped up, sobbing as she darted forward. 

"Seto stop!" she desperately clung to her lover's arm trying to get him to remove the weapon.

"What is the meaning of this Asha?" he asked with a deadly gleam to his words. His cold sapphire eyes that were slowly turning blood red hadn't left the blonde's at all. He was glaring daggers at him as he pressed the blade closer, wanted to rip his head off and stab him repeatedly. He wanted to get this frustration vented out before he did something rash.

"Seto please stop" Asha cried as she daringly wrapped her arms around the HIhg Priest's waist, pressing her head against his back. As Seto eased up on the blonde, Asha moved over to him, taking him in her arms as she cried a little more. 

"Get out of here now" the blonde hissed as he pulled the sobbing girl closer to him. "Leave before I throw you out."

Seto's rage and hatred for the male exploded. "Just who in Ra's name do you think you are?" he spat, once again pulling Asha from him. He didn't like the way they fit together, the completely at ease expression they both bore while holding and clutching onto each other. 

"Stop it!" Asha screamed as she wrenched her arm from Seto's hold. Tears were flowing down her cheeks so fast Asha's vision was completely blurred. 

"You're coming with me Asha" Seto ordered.

"Over my dead body" the blonde boy growled. 

"That can be arranged!" Seto barked as Asha's head thrashed back and forth, her slender fingers balled into tight fists. In her frustration she brought her hand back and slapped Seto across the face, making the High Priest stop his death glares at the other boy and snapped his head to Asha, a red mark now on his cheek and his eyes wide with surprise.

"Seto please! This doesn't concern you!" she was trembling and shaking as she collapsed gracefully, allowing Jono to catch her.

"This concerns you and what concerns you concerns me!" he was fighting to keep his anger back, but was failing miserably. "Now tell me! What is going on here?"

"Her grandmother just died" Jono whispered brokenly as his eyes shifted to the bed before falling back on the teen that was crying. Seto froze; his heart aching as everything dawned on him.

"You're coming with me" he muttered as he gripped Asha's wrist, hauling her up and into his arms as the girl curled up and continued sobbing, her fingers clutching onto the fabric of Seto's shirt.

A guard had made his way in, binding Jono's arms in back of his body, fastening them tightly as he hissed through clenched teeth as his shoulder was practically torn apart.

The march back to the palace was something Seto would have rather never happened, but all the same, something that did. He had Jono thrown in the prison cell, his arms and legs shackled securely to a wall. He would deal with him in the morning. That he was sure of.

Yet he had no idea what to do to Asha. A part of him wanted to bring the girl back to their room and let her cry while holding her closely to his chest and whispering soft words to her, while the other part hissed and demanded he throw her in jail. She had after all broken several laws tonight.

Walking numbly back to his chamber, he still had Asha tight in his grasp. He sat down in their large bed, placing Asha on one side as he rolled over, staring at her back. Never had he felt so distant from the girl… even though they were within arm's reach, he might as well have been on another planet.

* * *

Devlin was back the next day. Upon hearing what had happened from the monsters in the Shadow Realm, he had immediately transported himself back, waiting to see how everything turned out. And of course, he would try to push things in the direction he wanted them too…

Though, when he entered the throne room, he saw a shocking sight. Asha was kneeling with a blonde before Yami, her eyes empty. The Pharaoh looked very grim as he sat upon his throne. HE truly did not want to do his trial... yet if he didn't just for the fact he cared for Asha as a friend, then the people might revolt. Teana was seated beside him. A few weeks ago it was known that soon the Pharaoh was going to bestow her as his wife, in which she wholeheartedly accepted... but right now her face expression showed pure fear and devastation... The High Priest, who was standing on the other side of Yami looked so hollow; it was a miracle he hadn't broken apart. Oh, Devlin was shivering at how perfect this all was.

"Yami!" his booming voice echoed in the majestic hall. Asha instantly shuddered as he approached, standing a little too close for her liking. Bakura, who was also in the room, had this worn expression on his delicate face as his eyes squeezed shut. Yet this was a trial now. No matter how much he liked Asha or how badly he wanted to help Serena's brother Jono, he had to be objective… 

"Devlin, you're just in time" Yami spoke in his powerful voice. Seto, meanwhile, was fighting back the urge to scream. 

"So, you're finally ridding yourself of this slave" Devlin smirked at Seto as he kicked Asha sharply in the stomach. Seto's fist clenched really hard as his eyes narrowed. "A good thing at that, she was making you weak."

"Since when has emotion been a weakness?" Malik suddenly spoke out as he appeared at the door of the room. His arms were crossed defiantly as he looked at the situation before him. This didn't look good at all. He made his way over to his position in the circle, quickly scanning the list of charges. Oh, this definitely wasn't good.

"Since these emotions as you so call it, have been clouding his judgment" Devlin snapped casually. "He has allowed her to get away with far too much already! Just look at her. She was allowed in the sacred throne room, she shows disrespect by calling you by your first name instead of what you truly are; her master. She breaks our Pharaoh's laws, yet you Seto let her free, while others who have done far less are persecuted. She's broken every rule of being a servant… by Ra, she isn't even that! She's a pleasure slave Seto, the lowest and most disgusting form of creature placed upon this earth!"

"Think to yourself my Pharaoh, she speaks out of turn; she defiantly tells the High Priest otherwise. And Seto! She's denied you her body when that's the only thing she's there for in the first place. She escaped from the palace and not only that, but broke your own law… she allowed another to touch her."

"That's not true" Asha spoke up, her face pulled tightly.

"Silence!" Devlin hollered as he slapped Asha. Seto jumped a little. 

"That's enough Devlin!" Yami commanded regally. Yes this was a trial and all, but there was no right to slap and beat around the accused at this moment.

Asha looked up at her lover, her eyes saddened before glancing at Yami. "Please Pharaoh Yami, this isn't Jono's fault" she began.

"Asha!" the other prisoner interrupted.

"Jono stop!" Asha demanded. "Please, this isn't his fault… he only did this so he could tell me about my grandmother. Please don't hurt him for that."

"You're in no position to be making demands peasant!" Devlin hissed as he walked over to her, fully about to inflict another blow. But his body froze as Seto's eyes shone. Even in a time like this, he was still protecting the slave.

Very slowly, Seto moved away from his place by Yami's throne, walking down to Asha as he knelt before her, taking her face in his hands. He was being so gentle… so caring… he looked absolutely miserable. There were lines on his face Asha hadn't remembered seeing before.

"Asha…" his voice was low enough so only she heard. "Please… by Ra tell me he tried to force himself on you… that he kidnapped you and forced you to leave…" he pleaded as he pulled her to himself, his breath hitting her slender back as he inhaled her smell sharply. 'Please Ra…'

If Asha confirmed that, he would believe her… he could convince himself to believe her and also convince Yami so they could go on as if nothing had happened. If the little Light would have told Seto the sky was pink, he would have accepted it… he could have accepted it wholeheartedly. 

But Asha shook her head. "No… I wanted to go… I left… please Seto, I've never asked you for anything before… just please, please don't hurt him…" her voice was broken and she was pleading with every ounce of feeling she had in her body. There was something driving those words… 

Love… Asha was in love with him. That's why she wanted him safe even if it meant she would surely die…

Seto knew that feeling better than any one now…

The High Priest's heart deteriorated. His body felt heavy and weighted down as he pulled himself apart from the beautiful girl. Looking deep into her eyes, he saw that undying love, that bright beacon that drown out his fear and gave him the courage to go through with this.

Seto bit his lip to keep it from trembling. No… by Ra NO! "Very well…" he choked as he turned his eyes away from the awesomely beautiful sight. His legs were weak as he stood and he mustered up all the strength he possessed to simply walk back up without falling.

"Remember Seto" Devlin's voice slid past his ears. "You can't change something just because you happen to like the person."

"I'm well aware of that Devlin" he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. He turned to Yami. Yami, who understood it all nodded and spoke.

"Asha has decided to take Jono's punishment as well. For her disobedience to the High Priest, there will be fifty lashes. Jono's punishment for breaking his law is death. Asha has chosen to accept that on her behalf as well." 

Looking at Bakura and Malik, Devlin smirked. All he needed was one of the two's approval and then he would be set… Seto couldn't make a call in the decision for this was a more serious trial that rulers had to decide... Malik would have absolutely no part in this as he firmly turned his head away. Slinking over to Bakura, Devlin chuckled in his ear "She loves him you know… they love each other. If you just let the boy die, you'll never get his sister in bed."

Bakura visibly shook. There was a pulling sensation in his stomach that was yanking him apart… and it hurt, oh, by Ra it hurt worse than anything he had ever felt… 

"I second this judgment" he whispered softly, his eyes downcast. 

"Then by the end of this week, I shall have carried out the final stage. You, Asha are to die and you, Jono are to be imprisoned until the trial is over. Take them away!" Yami ordered the guards as they bowed and began pulling the two away.

There was a silence that hung heavily in the room. Yami was completely silent as he comforted a crying Teana. Seto was completely numb and Bakura wasn't far from it. Devlin had a cocky smile on his face, he, being the only one that was satisfied with what had happened. 

'So soon little Asha… I'll have you and you will be mine once and for all! '

Walking out of the room with a small smile on his face, Devlin allowed the doors to slam shut. Malik, as soon as the black haired one left, stood up; rage marring his beautiful face. 

"What in the name of Ra just happened here? Have you two gone insane?" he yelled, his voice rumbling the floor as he glared at Seto and Bakura. He could not blame Yami for he understood his position, being Pharaoh, but the other two... "Have you gone mad Seto? That was Asha you just allowed to be ordered dead! And you Bakura" he turned to the white haired Emperor that looked miserable, "what has gotten into you? She was our friend!"

"Yet she broke the law" Seto spoke up, his voice so empty, a ghost of it's former self. 

"Oh silence!" Malik hissed, his eyes glowing indigo. "Do you have any idea what you have just done? Do you?" Oh, Seto was fully aware of what he had just allowed to be done… and he had never felt so scared in all his life. 

"I'm leaving and by Ra you two had better straighten things out or else there will be hell to pay!"

Leaving the two alone, along with Yami who left with a still hysterical Teana, the gravity of what had just happened fully hit the other two. 

"Asha" Seto had garbled, placing his face in his hands, his eyes itching terribly. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"Forty-Nine" Devlin counted off as Asha bit her lip. "Fifty." As soon as the last blow was delivered, the girl was released from the shackles and she fell to the ground limply. Her back was burning, scorching with a fire that cut so much deeper that the whip had. 

Devlin had stepped behind her, picking her up by the hair as he slammed her back into a wall. A soundless scream vibrated through her throat as she whimpered, Devlin's gruff hands roamed all over her now uncovered chest. Asha had to swallow down the bile to keep from throwing up.

"Oh Asha… you are so beautiful…" he breathed in, bringing his face close to the girl's as he inhaled the scent of his blood. It was intoxicating… "I thought you were beautiful naturally, but when you're in pain, by Ra Asha you're exquisite… I want to see you like that for the rest of my life" he hissed, bringing his lips down on her own, smirking as the girl squirmed. 

"You will join me in my chambers tonight…" he hissed licking away a little trail of the deep ruby blood. Delicious… she was still delicious…

"No…" Asha groaned pathetically. "Please no…"

"You will be mine tonight little Asha…" Devlin moaned as he pressed his hands against her chest, allowing his fingers to roam over the still smooth and supple flesh. He was going to enjoy this far more than the first time… he would make it common knowledge that he would be with Asha, adding the final peg in the High Priest's heart. 

Throwing her to the floor like a broken doll, Devlin stepped over her, ordering a guard to have her sent to his room. He would return to his delectable slender treat in due time. 

* * *

The week had gone at a snails pace as Seto wallowed. Today was the day Asha was sentenced to be executed… a part of him died at the thought. For the last few days, all he had been able to hear were Asha's blood chilling screams from two floors below. Devlin had taken her to his bed and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it now. She wasn't his anymore… she was anyone's game.

The thoughts of what Devlin was doing to his beautiful slave hurt him, it tortured his broken soul and tore him from the inside. He wanted to storm into his chamber and kill the damn Emperor, who was also an Executioner, for even daring to lay a hand on her. 

But there was nothing. He felt nothing. He was an example of a dead man walking. He felt a year's worth of effort, a year's worth of joy, blow away with a simple gust of wind. Yet he could find no one to blame. He tried pinning it all on himself, so he could at least feel guilt, remorse, but no, he couldn't.

Asha? Ra no. He couldn't blame a single thing on her. She was in love with her best friend. Everything she did, she did out of love and concern. A love so pure and perfect it chilled him simply thinking about it.

Jono…? Could he blame the person that had stolen Asha's heart? The one that had cared for his Light's ailing grandmother and had taken his Light away from him? Could he blame the drop dead gorgeous creature that was chained up in the dungeon, waiting for his love to die?

Yes. 

He could…

Storming down to the lowest level of his palace, Seto blew past a guard as he marched majestically toward Jono. The blonde had his head down, his back arched uncomfortably in the chains.

"Comfortable?" he hissed as he threw open the door, storming in.

"No" he replied just as icily. "Got anything in a suite?"

Seto backhanded him. He looked at Jono, his eyes raking over the body. Seto had noticed, from the first moment he saw the duo together, that he palled in comparison to this creature. The prisoner was tall and lean, yet muscular and strong. He was quite possibly one of the finest looking men his eyes had ever come upon. 

"Your sister were the one in my room" he suddenly recalled.

"I'm honored you remembered" Jono snapped and was slapped again. 

"Shut up" Seto commanded; his fist balling. 

"So, you're here to beat the defenseless prisoner. How noble of you" he laughed sourly. "I never knew what Asha saw in you… you're despicable." The punch Seto threw connected sharply with Jono's chin as his face smashed against the side of the wall. It still didn't stop him from talking. "That's it, take out your rage on me while you let Asha die for something she didn't do!"

"Shut up!" Seto barked again, another bone shattering punch. Jono just spat out the blood that was in his mouth. 

"And to think she called you human…" Jono spat as Seto backhanded him again. "You're just a miserable excuse for a person that takes great pleasure in other people's pain! You could never be human because you'll never understand the meaning of the word! You never deserved Asha!"

Seto had snapped. He pulled his fist back and punched Jono roughly in the face. Blood splattered the side of the wall as Seto pulled away, shaking beyond Jono's wildest beliefs. The blonde only coughed at the blood that was now trickling out of his mouth. He smiled maliciously. 

Seto's rage was boiling, his temper completely shot as he felt the most overwhelming urge to kill him. He wanted to kick and stab and mutilate the blonde's body before him. 

And since Seto couldn't speak through his rage, Jono kept going. Everything he said pegged another dart in Seto's soul, ripping it to shreds. He couldn't find his voice to tell the blonde to shut up and he was too emotionally drained to hit him again. 

"And now she's going to die because of you!" Jono screamed, shaking the High Priest from his thoughts. "You put up that stupid law and now because of your actions Asha's going to die!" Jono's tone faltered as he cried, his voice practically disappearing. "Do you have any idea how much I love her? She's the only person I've ever cared about and you're taking her away from me…"

Seto suddenly laughed a bitter and resentful laugh. "Taking her away from you? Taking her away from you?! For that to happen, she would have had to leave you in the first place! Do you have any idea what if feels like to care for someone and know that they could never be yours? Do you have any concept of the pain I'm going through right now?" Seto barked as he grabbed the older teen by the hair, pulling him toward his face.

"Why have you been working so hard to keep us apart?" the blonde asked, dangerously calm. 

"Because you're what she wants…" Seto whispered brokenly, as he felt his heart shatter as he finally said what his brain had been trying to repress.

Jono's eyes flickered away. "And you suddenly care what Asha wants?" a bitter laugh. "What is she to you?"

There were a thousand things Seto could have said in response. Many of them he had wanted to say since the day he'd met Asha. Many of them he had already said: you are the only friend I've ever had; the most beautiful person I've ever seen; and there was the thing he longed to say but didn't feel he dared:

'You are one of only two people in my life I've ever truly loved with all my heart.'

"A kindred spirit" Seto whispered, looking away from the gorgeous blonde. How could he expect this peasant to understand what he was feeling? For the first time in his life, Seto was experiencing the pangs of love; that all-consuming fire that burned through his veins like poison. He loved Asha with all his heart, yet he was condemning her to death. 

It was Jono's turn to laugh sardonically. "By Ra…" he hissed, "You're in love with her aren't you?" 

Seto could feel his world cave in under him. His last wall had been violently shoved down on him, forcing him to face reality. Jono knew. His rival for the condemned slave's heart knew his innermost secret. The one thing he wanted no one to ever figure out.

"It doesn't matter what I feel" he muttered in reply, his voice going low. 

Jono growled. "So, that's how you work. You'll just use her then throw her away. How humane of you."

"Hold your tongue!" Seto snapped, suddenly tired of the blonde's voice. "Do not speak about that which you have no idea!" his eyes were blaring, a true indication of just how mad he was. Jono looked up into those sparkling sapphires and glared.

"You really are a monster," was all he said, as he pressed back into the chains. "You're nothing but a heartless, cruel bastard."

And Seto couldn't counter, because he knew it was the truth. In a few minutes, he really was going to be the ruthless creature he had previously been. Because if Asha died, Seto really would be the heartless demon that everyone believed him to be… because Asha was his heart.

His voice was low, almost so low he barely heard himself. "Say all you want Jono, but nothing can hurt me right now. I've been stripped of that pleasantry" as he spoke these soft words, he looked up at Asha's friend. "I love her Jono. I love her with everything I could possibly possess and still that means nothing… it's all for nothing, because her heart belongs to you and I can't do a damn thing about it."

Jono laughed sourly again. The sound was still strange coming out of the prisoner. "Asha loving me… I could only be so fortunate. No, no she doesn't love me at all Seto. She can't love me because she's too blinded by you" his voice was so bitter and resentful Seto could feel every word puncture his chest, emphasizing the heart wrenching pain the blonde was experiencing. "And if you had only listened to her for one second you would have been able to realize that."

Seto trembled slightly as he closed his eyes, finding the picture of the beautiful slave imprinted on his eyelids. His heart was palpitating again, his pulse going erratic at his words. Just the thought of Asha loving him empowered his worn soul. 

"You think I have no idea what you're feeling, guess again. I'm the one that has the right to feel what I do. But like you said, it's all for nothing because I can't have her and in a few minutes, neither will you. Get away from me High Priest. The damned are growing weary of this song and dance." 

Jono coldly turned his head away from Seto, leaving the HIgh Priest to walk out of the prison; his heart numb and his soul scratched beyond repair. He could visualize Asha with perfect accuracy, crying in the heavy metal shackles as the blistering wounds on her back stung and pained the beautiful girl.

The thought repulsed him as he found himself running quickly. He had to put a stop to this. There was no way he was going to lose the only thing he had ever treasured because of his stupid pride. He just prayed to Ra that he would make it to him in time.

* * *

Devlin smirked cruelly as he bent down, taking Asha's soft face in his hands, letting his fingers trail over the delicate skin slowly, recalling in a way he couldn't image how glorious that flesh felt pressed up against his own. Soon little one…

Asha squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out Devlin completely as she forced back her tears. She hadn't cried once… she wasn't going to allow Devlin the satisfaction of seeing her in the darkest moment of her life. She couldn't ignore him anymore as a crushing grip on her face snapped her from reality and a harsh slap resonated off her tender face. 

Devlin smirked again, licking his lips in appreciation. Even in a situation where she was about to die, Asha never lost that unearthly glow that made her absolutely irresistible. He still couldn't get over how foolish Seto was being. He would have swallowed his pride and not let his reputation get in the way of himself and the beautiful creature that was so close to him.

"I'm here to offer you salvation Asha" he muttered, gently pressing a kiss to her swollen mouth. Licking his lips, he groaned at the familiar taste that he now craved like water. "Be mine and I will spare you…" Asha wrenched her head from his hand turning her eyes away from him. 

"Your price for salvation isn't worth it" she whispered brokenly. "I have nothing left now Devlin. You stripped me of that… you took away everything I had ever wanted or loved and you expect me to join you? I hate you!"

Another slap; harsher, crueler, stronger and more painful than the first suddenly impacted with a force on Asha's face. 

"Then die!" Devlin snapped, pulling her face up for a bruising kiss. "I want to be the last thing you taste and see Asha. That way, when your soul burns in the flames of hell you'll never forget who sent you there."

Feeling bolder now than in her entire life, Asha bit back, "I'll just see you there." 

Devlin hissed as he stood up regally, an aura of dark energy circulating around his lean body. 

"Everyone! The execution is to begin!" he announced loudly. Turning back to Asha, he balled his fist together tightly to try and swallow some of the rage. "You're going to regret this decision for the rest of your existence. That I swear to you!"

Climbing up on the podium that was arranged right in the center of the main city of Amenhenka, Devlin picked up the bow and arrow that a guard in black silk handed it to him ceremonially. 

"Devlin! Stop this!" Seto suddenly cried out in the distance as the Executioner hissed. Not now… he was so close to destroying the High Priest… pretending he didn't hear the running Dragon Ruler, he elegantly raised the slender bow, placing the arrow firmly in the cord. 

"Straight through the heart" he muttered to himself with satisfaction as another guard forced Asha's head up, so she was looking Devlin directly in the eyes. A thick rope was placed around her neck, holding it in place as Asha exhaled shakily. 'By Ra Asha was breathtaking. Pity. The greatest shame'.

"Devlin!" Seto's voice was closer as he pushed himself through the multitudes of peasants that had come to witness the greatest scandal to rock Egypt since Cleopatra. Devlin could hear the panic and need in his voice. Asha had noticed the High Priest as well, her heart bleeding all over again.

"Do it now Devlin" she whispered, casting her eyes downward as she shut them tightly. The agony laced and carved into each word would have been enough to cause a nation to weep. But Devlin remained unfazed. 

"As you wish" he spoke in a monotone as he released the shaft, letting the arrow fly. 

The sickening sound of stone tearing through flesh ripped the silence as the crowds gasped. Devlin dropped the bow, his mouth gaping.

Seto was there; his body shielding Asha as his hands wrapped their way around the beautiful slave. Asha's eyes had flared open as she felt the warm contact and had gasped when she saw the High Priest there. Silence existed between them for several moments, until Seto finally turned to look at the one who was the center of his very existence and smiled faintly.

"Asha…" he cringed, blood spilling from the side of his mouth. He coughed lightly; touching her face soothingly, as he looked disdainfully at the bruise that marred her flesh. "I'm so…" he began but slumped forward.

The arrow sticking out of his clothed back was embedded so deep; it came out the other way, nicking Asha's flesh. 

"Seto!" she screamed as her lover fell on her shackled body.

Just then as if they could sense the wounded High Priest, Yami, Bakura and Malik arrived on the scene. Everyone in the streets moved back as the three rulers made their way to Seto and Asha.

Malik immediately unchained Asha, throwing the shackles to the ground as Yami and Bakura gently layed Seto on his back.

"The arrow is in pretty deep..." Bakura said as Asha and Malik knelt down Seto's heavily breathing form.

"Please... he has to be alright... please heal him..." Asha begged Bakura. The Emperor nodded.

"First we must remove the arrow... Yami... you're the strongest... you do it" Bakura said. Yami nodded as he grabbed the arrow. Getting a nod from both Malik and Bakura, he yanked the arow out swiftly. At this Seto's eyes jerked open and he gasped plentifully.

"Seto!" Asha cried as she hugged the High Priest tightly, crying over him. Seto smiled weakly as he took Asha into his arms.

"A-Asha..." he croaked softly.

"S-Seto... I'm so sorry... I'll never disobey you again! I'll do anything you ask! Anything! Just please don't die... please..." she begged, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked down in shame.

Seto gently raised her face so his eyes could lock with hers.

"Never leave my side my Light..." was what he whispered.

"I promise I won't..." Asha replied as she kissed him gently. Seto let out a soft moan which sent a pang through his chest in which Asha released his lips immediately, her face returning back to worry.

Yet Seto didn't seem to care at the moment as he was struggling to say the words he wanted to tell her all this time... but his jaw was clenched from the pain...

'I love you Asha...'

Without even speaking, Asha somehow knew. 'I know...'

"Ok lovebirds... I think we have a person to heal here..." Bakura said as Asha nodded, leaning back up and gripping Seto's hand tightly as Bakura placed his hand on Seto's chest, the wound glowing faint blue.

Seto hissed and jerked as the wound repaired itself, mending and returning to normal, as if nothing had ever touched his chest.

Seto ran his hand over the now gone mark before reaching forward and hugging Asha tightly in his arms, kissing her again and again. Yami, Bakura and Malik grinned at their friends happily... well until...

"How touching..." came Devlin's voice as he was now off the podium and stood a few meters from the others. Everyone stood, Yami in front with Bakura, Malik and Seto beside him, Asha wrapped up tightly in Seto's arms.

"How dare you Devlin... you have gone too far with your evil plans and shall be stopped once and for all..." Yami snarled.

"Oh I think not Pharaoh... for you don't know of the power I have... and little Asha... you're still mine..." the dark Emperor hissed. Asha shivered as Seto's arms tightened more.

"No she's not! And for all the harm you have caused her I shall return it to you!" Seto roared as he let go of Asha and lunged forward to Devlin, bringing his Sennen Rod back and calling upon all of his powers.

But Devlin seemed unfased as just as Seto lunged at him, his hands shot forward, capturing his wrists as an dark aura appeared out of his scorpion pendant, encircling the High Priest as he started to get weak.

"Seto!!!" Yami, Bakura, Malik and Asha cried out.

"You'll all pay... mark my words you will... and you Asha will be mine soon enough! And you Yami... your power will be mine as well!!!" Devlin cackled as Seto went limp in Devlin's arms.

"Seto! No!" Asha shrieked as she darted forward but Malik snatched her back, afraid she might get hurt.

Devlin still cackled as wisps of black smoke swirled around him and Seto, turning into a huge black wind tunnel... and when the black wisps of smoke and Devlin's laughter finally faded away... he and Seto were gone...

Malik let Asha run to the spot where Devlin and Seto last were, searching around it hysterically. When she couldn't find anything she fell to her knees as her head flung back and she cried out to the heavens.

"SETO!!!"


	9. Tortured Minds

Heya peeps! Wow, thanks for the reviews! Now wasn't the last chapter the worst place to put a cliffy huh? Don't worry Sakura Li, that wasn't the ending. If that was I'd probably be killed by now... Oh by the way Yuelover, you asked why Asha kissed Jono with heated passion even though she loves Seto? Well before she was taken as Seto's sex slave, her and Jono were quite close. As in chapter three, remember when she was thinking about how Jono wil always be great in her eyes? Well they had a really close bond when they were younger andin a sense they 'loved' each other as siblings or something. Oh and thanks R/Rebel's Little sister for your review. Really appreciate it. Well anyway folks, here's the next part, not as long but its here. Slight yaoi in it... well, not exaclty but you'll get what I mean... anyway enjoy! 

* * *

A week had passed and yet there was no sighting of the High Priest or the dark Emperor. Yami sent specially trained guards and assassins out to search every day and night and yet they always returned with nothing.  
  
Yami even went into the deadly Shadow Realm to find his friend but he was not there either. The Pharaoh informed Seto's Legendary Blue Eyes White Dragons of what happened to their master and the three dragons were outraged and they vowed when they would find Devlin the Emperor would die.  
  
Bakura had healed Asha's many wounds that Devlin had given her as she was now hysterical in finding her beloved master, yet like Yami's followers, she had no luck.  
  
Every night she would curl up in Seto's bed and cry out in pain. Jono, who was now released from the dungeons, would always hold her in his arms, trying to comfort her. He knew she loved Seto and there was nothing to change that but he had to be with her and to help her throughout this ordeal till the High Priest was found. Along with Jono, Marlena, Bakura, Malik, Yami, Teana, Tris, Nileoi, Serena and Mysticy, who were brought to the palace to stay in for a while, all comforted and reassured Asha that Seto would be found.  
  
But the question was where? They already searched the City of Amenhenka hundreds of times, checking all the nooks and cranies and came up with nothing. They checked the cities that were around Amenhenka and found nothing there as well. They even traveled great lengths through the deadly Shadow Realm and Seto wasn't found there either.  
  
Yami, Bakura and Malik even traveled to Devlin's empire to see if he was there but he wasn't. He wasn't even in Bakura's or Malik's kingdom either.  
  
They checked tombs, temples of the Great Pharaohs, along all of the Nile River to find the High Priest but they came to no avail. Everywhere they could think of they searched and found absoloutely nothing. They didn't try the Temple of the Gods for Yami knew only he could enter and come out unscathe so there was no use trying there.  
  
But the three rulers didn't know that the most unlikeliest place they thought no one would be in... they truly were... 

Meanwhile...  
  
Seto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, an immense headache immediately hitting him. He shifted slightly and soon found that his arms and ankles were chained up tightly. He wasn't chained to a wall... but between... he couldn't make it out in the dark room... but from some glowing gold heiroglyphics he could finally make out he was chained between two large stone columns.  
  
'Must be Devlin's work' Seto thought angrily as he struggled against his bonds. No use... he wasn't as weak as he was before when Devlin caught him... but he wasn't at full strength either.  
  
Sighing Seto looked around the large chamber he was chained in. It was fairly empty, except for some large boulders of rock that probably smashed into the floors a long time ago. Seto realised he must be in some sort of tomb or temple... but which temple has glittery gold heiroglyphics on the walls? Seto struggled to remember... he thought he had an idea on where he was in... but couldn't really remember much.  
  
Darker shadows loomed around him... fairly huge darker shadows. Seto thought they were watching him but shook his head roughly. 'Musn't lose my mind in this place... if Devlin is here that is what he would surely want' Seto told himself mentally.  
  
Just then the creaking and crunching sound of sliding rock could be heard as faint light shone into the chamber, but only very faint. Also a breeze entered the room, hitting Seto and as it did Seto gasped.  
  
His eyes shot down at his body as he realised he was naked! He wasn't wearing a single piece from his usual outfit... he didn't even have a loin cloth! And then it dawned on the High Priest.  
  
Besides Bakura, Seto knew Devlin took no pleasure in male pleasure slaves... but with the High Priest being completely stripped down... was the dark Emperor planning to sexually rape Seto?!  
  
The High Priest had never heard of the dark Emperor with any males... he always liked females... he wouldn't ever touch a male in a sexual way... would he?  
  
Footsteps could be heard faintly as Seto could see a figure approach him.  
  
"Comfortable?" came the cruel laugh of Devlin. Seto snarled.  
  
"Why have you brought me here Devlin?!"  
  
"Oh, not glad to spend some time with your friend Seto? How sad" Devlin chuckles as he approaches Seto more.  
  
"My my Seto... it is quite more interesting to see the Master of a sex slave chained up in his own bonds... you look almost as tempting as Asha the first time I took a taste of her when you were busy with other problems" Devlin said. At this Seto's head shot up and his eyes widened angrily.  
  
"You! It was you who raped Asha in the dungeons!" Seto bellowed angrily. Devlin grinned.  
  
"Bingo High Priest. Indeed it was me... and my... she was quite good..."  
  
"The minute I get out of these bonds I'm gonna murder you!!!" Seto snarled, struggling against the chains to get at Devlin.  
  
The Emperor smirked as he came closer to Seto, their faces only inches apart. Just then Devlin pressed his hands along Seto's muscular bare chest, running his fingertips along him. Seto froze, eyes going wide.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.  
  
"I wouldn't talk if I were you Seto... oh, too late" Devlin snickered as he brought his hands down lower, touching along Seto's length.  
  
Seto's eyes snapped open wider then ever and he jerked back, trying to get himself away from Devlin's touch. At this Devlin snatched at him and squeezed hard, causing Seto to snarl.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of me!" the High Priest spat. Devlin grinned evilly.  
  
"What's the matter Seto? I thought you liked your toy being touched".  
  
"Not by the likes of you I don't!" Seto yelled, jerking back again. At this Devlin squeezed harder and tugged forward roughly, causing Seto to cry out in pain. At this Devlin let go, smirking triumphantly.  
  
"Don't worry Seto, I have no interest in you for sex... but some friends of mine would when I become Pharaoh..." Devlin said. At this Seto's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you mean when YOU become Pharaoh?"  
  
"Very naive you are Seto... of course I'll become Pharaoh... and when I do I will turn all of you worthless people into petty sex slaves that will serve my friends and I..." Devlin cackled. Seto blinked apprehensively.  
  
"And how will you manage to accomplish that?"  
  
"With you of course... you shall fight the Pharaoh for me" he said. Seto stared at Devlin for a moment before laughing.  
  
"Me? What makes you think I'll help you?! Hah! I would never betray my friend!"  
  
"Very well... then hand over Asha to me and you won't have to fight Yami" Devlin then said. "And if you do so I might let you have her on rare occasions". At this Seto sent death glares at the dark Emperor.  
  
"Forget it! You'll never harm Asha again! Ever! And I'll never help you in defeating Yami either! So just get someone else to do your dirty work!" Seto snapped. Devlin sighed.  
  
"I knew it would come to this... not saying that I'm not disappointed it came to this... well High Priest, its time I show you my true power" Devlin said, smirking. Seto blinked, confused.  
  
"True power? What do you mean true power? Your power will never compare to mine" Seto said. Smirking Devlin picked up an object from the ground... Seto's Millennium Rod.  
  
"Seto, do you realise where we are?" Devlin asked. Seto shook his head.  
  
"We're in the Forbidden Chambers of the Divine Beasts... in the Temple of the Gods". At this Seto gasped.  
  
"The Temple of the Gods?! But how?! Only the Pharaoh can enter here unharmed unless-" And then it dawned on Seto. "Unless one had read from the Book of Ka..."  
  
"And indeed I did... and now its the time to put you under my control!" At this Seto's head shot up and looked at Devlin.  
  
"You? Control me?! Hah! Impossible! Even in my weakened state you still cannot control me!"  
  
"True... I can't... but they can" Devlin said, nodding behind himself.   
  
Just then gigantic footsteps could be heard as something or somethings approached Devlin and Seto. And in the dim light those things could be seen... Seto gasped.  
  
"The Egyptian God Monsters?! But how??? They only obey the Pharaoh and the Gods!" Seto exclaimed as he shook with fear.  
  
"True... but now they obey me and only me" Devlin said evilly.  
  
"Is this the one you want us to let you control?" Slypher, Obelisk and the Sun Dragon asked all at the same time, their voices causing the walls to shake and tremble.  
  
"Yes" Devlin said as he raised the Millennium Rod up high.  
  
All three Egyptian God Monsters eyes flashed blood red as they zapped the item with their power, making it emanate with pure raw power. Blue electricity circulated the staff before it shot at Seto.  
  
Seto screamed in agony as the blue lightining crackled and electrified around his body, causing him to shake and jerk madly. Wounds and gashes opened upon his naked flesh. The cuffs on his wrists and ankles cut deeply into his skin as he was strained and pushed agaisnt them. And then it stopped.  
  
The electricity died down and finally disappered, including the glow around the Millennium Rod. Seto was leaning against the shackles, head down, hanging limply.  
  
"Seto..." Devlin whispered. At his voice Seto stood up taller, though his head was still down.  
  
"Who do you serve?" Devlin asked.  
  
"You master..." came Seto's low voice.  
  
"And what is your mission?" Devlin asked again. And at this, Seto raised his head, his once sapphire blue eyes now the colour of deep navy blue with black in it... and his pupils were gone...  
  
"My mission is to defeat the wretched Pharaoh Yami once and for all!" Seto roared out as a dark aura surrounded his body... the dark aura of the demon scorpion... Devlin's symbol... and as this dark aura grew, Devlin cackled evilly.  
  
"Soon enough I shall have Asha and become Pharaoh and I will rule the world!!!" he called out, his voice echoing off all the walls in the great temple. 


	10. The Twilight Zone

Heyaz everyone! Sorry for the long wait had a lot of work. Anywayz, thankies for the reviews! Now I've been asked this about if Asha loves Seto or Jono so I'll be quick with the response. BEFORE Asha was taken to be Seto's sex slave she and Jono held a really tight bond and in a way you may call it love. But now she loves Seto and Jono knows that. BUt she still has some sort of... family love... you might say for Jono... and YAY! Finally the Italics work! So anywayz, here's the next part. Oh and the battle you'll read is somewhat similar to the battle Ishizu mentioned to Seto in the museum... so keep your eyes peeled and read on!

* * *

Another week had passed and still there was no sign of the High Priest. Asha was starting to grow desperate. She didn't sleep at night and hardly ate anything. Her friends tried to persuade her to eat more and to get some rest but it never worked. Sometimes Bakura and Malik had to use their powers to force the poor slave to sleep, but even when doing that, she only slept for two hours, at the most four before waking up to nightmares.

The nightmares consisted of Duke brutally killing Seto, leaving him in the desert to rot and decay. And then Devlin would come after Asha and rape her again and again, claiming her as his own. It also showed Devlin challenging Yami and taking his throne and then the world would plunge into darkness. And after that Asha would always sit up screaming and shaking madly. The others would normally rush into her to see if she was safe from immediate danger and try to console her. When she explained her nightmares they grew somewhat worried, knowing that some evil was lingering in the air and would soon happen...

Asha bolted right up and was panting heavily as she had to relive the nightmare she had for the pass week again. Yet this time she didn't scream, which she was greatful for becasue she didn't want to worry her friends excessively.

Jono was alseep beside her, snoring softly. For the past few days he slept with her just to keep an eye on her. Asha felt vulnerable alone and she was greatful her friend as doing this... but it wasn't the same as Seto's warmth and love...

Sighing Asha got out of bed silently, pulling the silk covers over Jono's torso before leaving the room. She glanced up and down the halls. They were empty. She started to make her way along them quietly, her gentle footfalls quietly making soft echoes.

She went down a couple flights of stairs till she arrived on the main level and went outside to the Yami's vast garden. It was beautiful this garden. Seto often took here here. Flowers of possible every colour lined the walls and ground. Great huge palm and trees towered over the gardens and reached way high... a few reached the windows on the second level.

Asha trekked through the massive garden quietly till she passed under a stone archway into another chamber... the Duelling Grounds.

Often Seto has taken Asha here too where different deciples use tablets of any monster from the Shadow Realm and summon them to battle. Sometimes Seto battled some of his priests or Yami's magicians just for practice. Even Bakura and Malik duelled once in a while, though they really goofed off, not paying serious attention though Asha knew if the duo wanted to be serious, they could.

The slave wandered around the Duelling Grounds, sighing unhappily as she looked at all the stone columns and passageways... a throne was placed near the middle of the duelling field for Yami to sit upon when he felt like watching some duels. A few meters above his head was a huge oval shaped stone with a large oval shaped green emerald in the center. It stated that he was under Ra's guidance and protection when he watched the duels.

As the girl wandered aimlessly around, a bright golden light came from behind a column. Asha turned to it, intrigued. Suddenly a figure stepped out from behind the stone column... holding the Millennium Rod...

_Seto!_ Asha's heart screamed but she shook her head roughly.

A couple times before she thought she had seen the High Priest but everytime she ran to him, she realised it was just a figment of her imagination.

_It must be another one now..._ Asha thought sadly as she looked at what supposedly was just a mirrage.

However, Seto turned to her, the Millennium Rod still glowing brightly as he approached her slowly. Asha observed him with curiousity... which turned to shock. Somewhere, deep inside Asha's heart, it was telling her this was the real Seto... it HAD to be... for never before had she seen him with the Millennium Rod in her imagination... never... and when always she was near him, a strange feeling deep inside her would always occur. It was Seto...

"Seto!" Asha cried out in joy as she dashed towards her lover, arms outstretched.

But as she neared the High Priest, he brought back his arm and knocked her to the ground roughly. Asha yelped slightly as she was slammed into the rock covered ground. She rubbed her backside tenderly before looking up at her lover with confused eyes.

"Seto?"

"Don't you dare call me by my first name you wretched piece of filth!" the High Priest snarled. Asha's eyes widen in shock. His voice, which was always laced with love and care had only hatred and anger... and his eyes... which always shone with love whenever he glanced upon Asha was now full of pure venom...

"You are nothing but a worthless sex slave! You have no right to call me upon my name girl! I am your master and that is what you are to call me upon!" Seto continued angrily as he approached her, a dark aura surrounding him.

Asha pushed herself to her feet, still confused. She approached Seto, her hands gently touching his arms. At this Seto slapped her hard in the face, making her barrel into a stone column.

"Do not touch me with those hands full of disease!" he snapped as he approached her again.

"S-Seto! What happened to you?" Asha asked as she shook her head to rid it of her dizziness.

Seto stormed over to her, his hand clamping onto her throat and lifting her up slightly before slamming her against the column again, keeping her pinned.

"Did you not hear me?! Do not speak my name bitch! And as for what happened to me, it was you! You turned my world upside down and ruined it for me! Because of you I had grown soft hearted and caring! I had lost the respect of the people when I became more kind! Thanks to you I've become nothing! But now I see the light... and now that I do... I know exactly what to do... get rid of you!" he snarled, his hand squeezing against her delicate throat. Asha coughed slightly, squriming under his strong grip.

"B-But Seto!" she choked, receiving another brutal slap but she continued anyway. "B-But if you a-are to g-get rid of me, what shall I do? I thought we loved each other!" At this Seto let out a cold, cruel laugh.

"Me? A person of immense power love a mere sex slave? Ha! What a joke! For a ruler to love is weakness! To have feelings for another would lead to their immense downfall! I have now realised that and I am glad that I did before it became too late!" he yelled at her.

"As for what you shall I do, I shall tell you! I am no longer your master! And you are still nothing more then a petty sex slave that I used for just my own enjoyment! But you now have a new master!"

"A n-new m-master?" Asha croaked as she struggled to get more air into her lungs.

"Yes! A new master! And your new master is Emperor Devlin!" the High Priest roared.

Asha froze. _No... it cannot be... not Devlin! _Asha thought as she looked at her lover with pleading eyes, begging him not to do this. Seto, who seemed to have read her thoughts, responded harshly.

"Yes! Devlin! You belong to him now and will do everything he asks! If he asks you to have sex with an elephant then you will wholeheartedly have sex with an elephant! If he asks you to swim in a lake naked and full of man eating pirrahnas, then you will swim in a lake naked full of man eating pirrahnas! You will do everything he says for he is your master now!"

Asha couldn't believe this. Seto, the only one she truly cared for and given her heart to has turned stone cold and shows nothing for her, nothing at all. Asha's mixed coloured eyes started to fill with tears as she looked into Seto's eyes, the eyes that always reassured her with love, warmth and protection... the eyes that always showed love, the eyes that- wait, his eyes!

Asha gasped as Seto's eyes, once a beautiful colour of the brightest sapphire was now a dark, murky navy blue with black... and... he had no pupils either...

_Devlin!_ Asha's mind spoke immediately. It had to be Devlin! He must have done something to Seto the minute he had kidnapped him... _So that's why he is acting this way... Devlin must have put a spell on him... but I thought Seto had more power then the Dark Emperor... something isn't right..._

Just then Asha could hear something else... she could hear the running footsteps deep within the palace that were running closer to her location. Because of all the screaming and shouting Seto made, no wonder the palace was awake and about. The footsteps neared closer and closer when all of a sudden Yami, Teana, Malik, Bakura, Mysticy, Nileoi, Jono, Honda, Serena and along with a dozen guards arrived in the Duelling Grounds.

"What's going on around here?! Seto! Thank goodness! We thought you we-" Yami started as he saw his friend but then stopped as witness the High Priest choking Asha against the stone column. At his voice Seto turned to him, hand still pinning Asha as a dark grin formed upon his face.

"Well well Pharaoh... I was wondering when you'd praise us with your appearance" Seto sneered. Yami blinked, confused.

"Seto! What has happened to you? Why are you trying to kill your loved one?" Yami asked as he slowly approached him. Seto let out another cold laugh.

"My loved one? Ha! Seems everyone is mistaken greatly! She is no loved one to me! Jsut a worthless creature!"

"How can you say that Seto?! You two loved each other with all your hearts!" Teana shrieked angrily.

"All out hearts?! ALL OUR HEARTS??? I have no heart! Never did and never will! And I'm glad! I may have grown soft but that will all change, starting right now!"

"What do you mean?" Malik asked cautiously.

"Meaning she is no longer mine! She now belongs to Devlin!"

"DEVLIN??? ARE YOU MAD SETO???!!!" Bakura roared at him.

"Wait a moment! Devlin... yes! It has to be his doing! He must have done something to Seto when he took him..." Yami said, pacing slightly. Seto chuckled.

"Very clever of you Pharaoh... but now you shall no something else..." Seto said as he released Asha from his grip and she dropped to the ground. Jono quickly dashed over to her, taking her into his arms as he glared at the High Priest.

"Oh? And what is that Seto?" Yami demanded.

Seto chuckled again as he made his way to one side of the vast duelling ground. Still not reesponding his Millennium Rod glowed again and behind ten, twelve, at least eighteen people in long black sweeping cloaks appeared behind him before sitting down crossed legged. Seto muttered a few words to them before turning to Yami and the others, a cruel smirk on his face. That's when it dawned on Yami.

"I see..." he said slowly as he made his way to his thrown. Just as he did, some of Yami's own personal magicians, who he trained himself, appeared out of the archways on the opposite side of the duelling field.

"What's happening?" Serena asked Bakura, looking from Seto to Yami's magicians.

"A duel is going to happen..." Bakura whispered.

And then before Seto and Yami's magicians, six enormous stone tablets each appeared before both sides, lined up in a row, face up. Seto smirked again, his eyes blazing. He then held up his Millennium Rod high and spoke, his voice echoing across the duelling grounds.

"I hereby declare a challenge to the Pharaoh. By the rights of tradition duel me if you are not a coward".

And as he said this, the dozen or so men behind him started to chant a phrases over and over.

"Magic powers heed my cry, release the monsters trapped inside... Magic powers heed my cry, release the monsters trapped inside!"

And as they chanted this, one of the stone tablets that was in front of Seto raised itself vertically. On it showed the engraved picture of a winged demon... and then the demon emerged from the tablet!

It was purple in colour with long sharp claws and fangs. It had large purple wings on its back, the insides red. It also had two long red tentacles, one blue eye on each of its hips and a long deadly tail. It was known as the Lord of Zemia, a dangerous terrible beast. The monster let out a roar as it glared at its opponent.

One of Yami's magicians stepped forward where as the others sat crossed legged behidn him, like Seto's magicians were doing. The magician who had stepped forward was known as Kamir. Asha had been introduced to him before. He was a very nice person but was also one of Yami's high ranked magicians.

"As the Pharaoh's loyal servant I will stand against you traitor!" Kamir declared as he raised a long golden staff before him.

As he did, one of his own stone tablets arose vertically, showing the carved picture of a dragon. The other magicians behind him were chanting also, but a different chant then Seto's magicians.

"Led to be one... Led to be one..."

And out emerged the dragon, blue in colour with sharp fangs and three sharp spikes trailing along its back. It was known as the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, a very deadly dragon it was.

"I banish you all to the Shadow Realm!" Kamir then announced and his Winged Dragon formed a large purple ball of energy in its mouth before launching it at Lord of Zemia.

The fiend monster cried out in pain before dispersing, its tablet falling backwards. Then the sky above them became dark as lightning bolts came from the sky and zapped at least six to eight of Seto's magicians. They cried out in pain before they were transported to the Shadow Realm. Seto shielded his eyes from the bright intensity of the light.

When the lightning died down Seto was glaring angrily but however was not totally fazed. Raising his Sennen Rod again, he called upon another of his monsters.

Another tablet rose and on it was the engraving of a man with mustache. And then out appeared a green human with big muscles and a whip like tail instead of feet. It had gold braces on its arms and wrists and one around it neck along with a some sort of blue hat upon its head. The creature chuckled. The monster was known as La Jinn, Genie of the Lamp.

"Your La Jinn may be strong but do you think I would not come prepared? It is no match for the combinedfury of my dragons!" Kamir exclaimed as another one of the tablets on his side of the field rose, showing the engravenment of a long serpent like creature.

"Led to be one... Led to be one..." the other magicians continued chanting as the monster emerged from its tablet.

It was green in colour. It had sharp fangs and big green wings. It was known as the Sinister Serpent, another deadly creature from the depths of the Shadow Realm.

"Unite my dragons! You shall be unstoppable!" Kamir said as electrical energies formed around the SInister Serpent and the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress. Just then the monsters fused and when the light died down it showed a new monster.

It was a long serpent like shaped monster. It was bronze in colour and had hard tough scales that encircled its whole body. Its claws were sharp and deadly as was its mouth, with sharp, glittering fangs. Its wings were masive, the insides a shiny silvery colour. It was known as the mighty Kaiser Dragon, one of the strongest dragons known to Egypt.

"Attack! Bombard the traitor with your blazing inferno!" Kamir commanded.

The Kaiser Dragon complied as it opened its jaws wide and a purple red ball of energy formed within its jaws and then launched it at La Jinn.

The genie let out another chucklin sound before it was blasted to dust, its tablet falling back down. Once again Seto shielded his eyes as more lightining from the darkened sky took three to four of his magicians to the Shadow Realm, leaving only him and six of his magicians on his side of the field.

Once the lightning passed, Seto turned and glared at Yami, his eyes full of pure venom as he let out a noise of anger. Yami turned his head towards him his features unknown due to the shadows that covered them.

"You have not won yet Pharaoh! It is far from over! Do you think one of your pathetic minions has the magic to defeat me? I will shatter them from existance right before your very eyes!" the High Priest spat.

Asha shivered from the new tone in his voice. If she was up where Yami was now, she'd be shivering and quaking madly. But she knew Yami could not be frightened easily. But she was now worried of what would happen next.

"You should have finished me off when you had the chance for I will now call forth the ultimate beast of destruction! Now Pharaoh, this is the end!" Seto declared. At this YAmi tilted his head forward in curiousity as he watched Seto.

The High Priest raised his arms and the Millennium Rod up high as he turned his atention to the remaining stone tablets.

"My faithful monsters you have all served me well. Wake from your eternal slumber and obey me one last time!"

At this, wind whipped around two of the stone tablets and they rose forth. Out came two monsters. One was half man, half horse that held a large sycthe in its hand. It was known as the Mystic Horseman. The other was some sort of human like bull with armour all over his body and a sharp axe in his hand. This monster was known as Battle Ox. Both creatures snarled and roared as they emerged.

"Behold! I will offer them and fuse their light forces into the Legendary Dragon!" Seto declared.

At this both monsters glowed brightly as two balls of light formed around them and grew larger by the minute. And when both energies of light exploded against one another, out came the most deadliest of all dragons... one that even Asha had knew well...

The dragon let out a tremendous roar as it towered over everyone,including the Kaiser Dragon. Only when did Seto state its name everyone seemed to know they were doomed.

"Now! The Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

At its name Yami stood up from his throne in shock and stared at the monster. The Pharaoh couldn't believe he'd summon that one monster to destroy them all... the Blue Eyes White Dragon was a monster of Light that would never attack the good... but right now it looked like one of Dark... that would attack anyone...

For even Asha could see that before when she first met the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the Shadow Realm, its eyes were of bright sapphire, like Seto's use to be... but now that Seto's were that of murky black and navy blue, so was the dragon's... like it was under the same spell Seto was...

"Dragon! Destory them all with your White Lightining!" Seto ordered.

At this the dragon let out a massive roar and opened its jaws wide as white and blue electicity form a huge ball of energy which it shot at Kamir's Kaiser Dragon.

The dragon was desotryed in an instant! It let out a cry of pain as it wa snothing left but ash. The Blue Eyes White Dragon then shot its blast again, destorying all of the stone tablets and all of Yami's magicians, including Kamir, who all cried out in pain and agony.

Even from where she stood, Asha could see the satisfied smirk Seto was wearing now.. one full of cold and darkness. And his laugh was even colder and darker as he watched the flames that engulfed the other side.

Bakura, Malik, Asha, Jono and the others had to move away fromt hat side of the field to not get burned to crisp.

Seto then held his Rod up high, still laughing maliciously.

"Victory is mine!" he declared.

It seemed this was the peak of Yami's patience. He climbed down away from his throne and went to the enflamed part of the battlegrounds. The minute he stepped onto the battlefield he waved his hand and the flames dispersed.

"Seto!" Yami roared across the field. "I shall be your opponent! And you will lose!"

_Lose?_ Asha thought weakly. _Does that mean Yami will... banish Seto to the Shadow Realm?_

Asha didn't even want to think of what Yami had in mind... she knew Yami wanted to free Seto from the spell Devlin had over him but options were running out fast. A battle was the only thing left open...

"Oh really Pharaoh? Well... we shall see..." Seto sneered, his dark eyes glinting dangerously.

But Yami remained unfazed as he opened his arms wide and closed his eyes as he concentrated. His Sennen Puzzle started to glow as he muttered silent words under his breath.

And then the area before him started to glow. A bright white light... and the light started to take a form... a humanoid form...

When the light finally died down a figure was now standing before Yami... a very intimidating figure...

It wore long robes of purple and had a purple helmet. Its hair was light purple too and its eyes were a soft yet piercing green. In its right hand it held a long green scepter and a bright green jewel within it. This monster was the mighty Dark Magician, one of the most strongest monsters in the Shadow Realm. And it only obeyed people of high power... which was the Pharaoh mostly.

Seto smirked as he looked the dark sorceror up and down before locking his dark eyes with Yami's bright ones.

"Well well... two monsters of immense power will now face off... to the death... ready to lose Pharaoh?" Seto once again sneered. Yami chuckled slightly those his gaze held death in them.

"It will not be I who will lose Seto..." was all he said. Seto seemed to have got the message for he stood taller as his features now held determination.

"Now my Blue Eyes White Dragon! Destroy the Dark Magician and the Pharaoh with your White Lightning!" And just as Seto let out this command, Yami let out his.

"My faithful Dark Magician, counter his assault with your Dark Magic Attack!"

Both dragon and magician let out their roars as replies as they charged up. A enormous blue white energy ball was forming within Seto's dragon's mouth where as Yami's magician's scepter was forming a black and purple energy ball within it.

Bakura, Malik, Asha and everyone else on the sidelines were waiting with baited breath. But it seemed Teana had seen enough for she started to dart forward. Malik made a wild dive to catch her but she was already beyond reach.

"TEANA! What in the name of Ra are you doing?! Get back here!!!" Bakura called after her as Mysticy helped Malik up. Still running, Teana looked back at them to respond.

"I can't live on without Yami if he dies! So if he dies, I'll die with him!" she called as she dashed up to Yami. And just as she did Yami and Seto already let their monsters attack with their large energy blasts.

"Teana! You'll get killed! Get away from here!" Yami ordered, eeys wide in fear as he tried to push her away from him but Teana held on.

"Not without you my love" she whispered into his ear.

Asha meanwhile was fretting on what to do. She just couldn't let Seto die! Not now... not ever. And finally she too darted forward, just right before Bakura had a chance to snatch her.

"Are you women mad?! Get away from there!!!" Jono yelled but Asha nor Teana would return.

The Dark Magician's blast was nearing Seto as did the Blue Eyes White Dragon's near Yami. As Seto was watching the blast approach him, he turned his head slightly to see the slave rush up to him. Shock filled his features.

"What are you doing slave?! Get away from me!" he spat.

"Never on your life!" Asha retorted as she slammed her shoulder into Seto, sending him sprawling out of the way of the blast just as it hit her, sending her into a stone column. But something strange happened.

The minute Seto was slammed away his eyes seemed to clear up into their normal sapphire colour. As did his dragon's. And when his dragon realised who he was aiming the attack to he slammed his tail against it, sending the blast up into the darkening sky.

Also when Yami realised what Asha was doing, he nodded to his Dark Magician, who swirled his scepter slightly. The dark energy blast had turned light green in colour. It would still knock her back, but not kill her.

Everyone else, with the exception of Seto, who was still down on the ground and Yami, who knew Asha would be alright, gasped greatly as the slave was slammed into the column. She groaned somewhat, shaking her head from side to side.

Seto, meanwhile, was slowly pushing himself to his feet, shaking his head slightly to make himself less dizzy. He rubbed the sand from his eyes and opened them, his clear sapphire eyes shining through. He looked around for a moment then turned and gasped as he saw Asha slightly hurt and against the column. He could sense what has happened and quickly moved to her.

"Asha? Are you alright?" he asked as he neared her. At his voice Asha's eyes shot wide opened and stared at Seto with fear as she back up further against the column, hoping she'd meld with it. She was afraid what woul happen.

"Ssssh... Asha... its alright... its me" Seto said as he took the trembling girl into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry my light! I never meant to hurt you... just I was possessed... I would never ever harm you or ever stop caring for you... I love you Asha".

At this Asha raised her head and looked into Seto's eyes. She looked at the familiar sapphire colour and smiled. The true Seto was back.

"Oh Seto!" she cried as she hugged the High Priest tightly, who hugged her in return jsut as tight, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. He was now at peace.

Yami and Teana made their way over to the hugging couple, the Dark Magician following close behind. Teana was looking from Asha and Seto to Yami.

"You knew he was going to be turned back to normal once he touched her, didn't you?"Yami chuckled.

"Somewhat my love. I knew whatever spell he was under was strong but Asha's love for him was stronger. She just needed the courage to go forth..."

"So this whole battle could have been prevented?" Teana asked. Yami shook his head.

"No. It would have happened no matter what. It was just thanks to Asha that myself and Seto didn't get killed".

"Boy... this is confusing..." Teana said. Yami chuckled again and kissed her before they stopped in front of Seto and Asha. Bakura, Malik and the others were here too. Seto turned to them all, his eyes finally landing on Yami before bowing his head.

"I am sorry my Pharaoh for the pain I had caused..." The Blue Eyes White Dragon, who was still there came closer to the group.

_I am sorry too Pharaoh Yami... we meant no true harm..._ he apologised. Yami smiled.

"Oh come now! Pharaoh makes me sound old! I know it was not your faults my friends..." Yami said as he petted the dragon's snout before placing a comforting hand on Seto's shoulder. Seto looked up at him and smiled. He then turned to Jono.

"Jono... I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier in the dungeons..." he said. Jono flashed him a goofy grin.

"Ah, its ok. Besides mere chains and beatings can't hurt ol' Jono" he said good naturedly.

"But women can" Tris added which got him a slap in the head by Jono. Everyone laughed at this. When it settled down Yami's expression became serious.

"Seto... tell us what happened when Devlin took you". Seto nodded.

"Well when I awoke I was chained naked to these stone columns in some type of vast chamber. It was real dark when I could hear some sliding sound and in entered Devlin. I found out somethings... like he being the one who raped Asha the first time in the dungeons..."

At this everyone gasped and Asha bowed her head in shame.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yami asked.

"He said he would murder Seto if I did... I was scared..." the slave replied meekly. Seto hugged her reassuringly.

"Ssh... I won't let him hurt you ever again..." he promised. He then turned back to Yami and continued.

"He then started... touching me... probably to freak me out... which he did I must say". Bakura shivered.

"Augh... Devlin, I thought he was straight... but even freaking guys out... its nasty..."

"Yeah... he then said he was going to become Pharaoh and when he would, he'd turn us all into sex slaves for his friends..." At this Bakura even shivered more. Yami raised an eyebrow.

"When he becomes Pharaoh? But he can't. He doesn't have the wits or power".

"Yes... but that's when he told me we were inside the Temple of the Gods..." At this Yami's eyes widened, as did the others.

"But how??? Only the Pharaoh can enter unless he has read-"

"Yes, the _Book of Ka_. Yes, he has read it" Seto finished for Yami. Yami groaned.

"Lovely..."

"And there's more... he has unleashed the Egyptian God Monsters and they serve him unquestionably..." At this Yami and the other paled.

"Oh dear..."Malik said.

"Oh dear is right... but how did he sumon them? Let alone control them?" Bakura wondered.

"I don't know how he did it... but they serve him now" Seto said grimly.

"Well unless we can change that" Yami said angrily.

"Oh but on the contrary _Pharaoh_... you cannot..."came Delin's voice as he emerged from under an archway... and above the Duelling Grounds... there flew the might Egyptian God Monsters...

"Devlin!!! What have you done?!" Yami demanded.

"Oh I know what I have done! I have called upon the ultimate creatures to take you down so I will become Pharaoh!" Devlin roared. and just as he did the three Egyptian God Monsters flew closer.

_"Is this the fake Pharaoh you mentioned of?"_ they bellowed altogether.

"Indeed he is..." Devlin sneered. "Destroy their monsters and take their powers..."

At his command the three gods powered up, blasting the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician into nothing. They then blasted at Yami, Seto, Bakura and Malik. However they didn't kill them... but whatever they were doing it was making the four friends fairly weak.

_"Their power has been taken"_ Slypher, Obelisk and the Sun Dragon said once they were done.

"Excellent... now guards... take them to the dungeon!" Devlin ordered and snapped his finger and out of no where a dozen to twenty guards in black armour with the symbol of the scorpion on them appeared and grabbed everyone.

"And you two" Devlin ordered, nodding to two big ones. "Take the girl to my chambers" he ordered, pointing to Asha.

"No! I will not come with you!" Asha said as she stood her ground. Devlin sneered at her.

"Very well" he said and snapped his fingers. At this one of the guards who had taken hold of Nileoi, pulled his sword on the young boy, pressing the blade deep against his throat. The others followed suit to their prisoners. Asha's eyes widened as she looked at all of them, but mostly Nileoi, who had started to cry. She then turned to Devlin.

"Alright... I'll come with you... I'll even be yours! Just please don't kill them or harm them..." she begged the Emperor. Devlin grinned evilly.

"Excellent... what I wanted to hear... oh will I have fun with you. Guards, take the others to the dungeon now... tomorrow morning I shall announce to the people of Amenhenka of their new Pharaoh!" Devlin declared as two of his guards seized Asha's arms and dragged her after the retreating Emperor where as the others were being taken to the dungeon.

Asha locked eyes with Seto's one last time. The High Priest was looking at her anxiously, fear in his eyes.

_Don't worry my love... I'll come and save you from this monster... and when I do, nothing will separate us!_ he thought desperately as he was dragged away.

And above the Egyptian God Monsters were flying over and around the palace, letting out roars that echoed throughout all of Egypt. Armageddon has now begun.


	11. Wrenching Fate and the Riders of Arise

Hey guys! Sorry if you all had to wait for so long. Been swamped with homework and this week is exams... AUGH!!! But anywayz... here is the next chappy. Warning there is rape in this so ya don't like, skip down till the part where it says : 'Now that was sex'. Anywayz hope you enjoy and once my stupid exams I'll over, I'll try to get the last few chaps in!

* * *

Asha was shivering madly as the two guards continued pulling her along after Devlin, who was chuckling evilly as he glanced back now and then to see the girl squrim and shiver.

Asha was regretting on where she wa being taken, probably to the Emperor's chambers, but Asha would rather be raped a million times by him then to have Seto and her friends in tremendous danger.

But luckily for her, Devlin did not lead her to any bedroom. Instead he led to her a very large room with a round table and chairs in it. Flaming torches lined the walls. Asha then realised she was in the High Council's chamber, where she found out about the great disease that was sweeping over Egypt.

_But why here?_ the young girl thought. She surely believed that Devlin wanted to take her right after the others were sent to the dungeon, but it was obvious she was wrong.

"Chain her up between the two poles and strip her of her clothing" Devlin ordered. At this Asha gulped.

_Or maybe he wanted to rape me in a different place..._

The two guards took her to the two large stone columns Devlin mentioned and shackled her to them. Her arms were spread up high above her head and stretched as the handcuffs snapped onto her wrists. Her legs were sread apart too as her ankles were now chained.

Then with one swift motion each, the two guards ripped off the material that covered her chest and her skirt. Asha shivered madly.

"Oh, and remove the symbol on her neck which means she belongs to Seto and put this on her" Devlin then added, handing the guard a black choker with a emerald scorpion on the center.

The guard nodded and snapped off Seto's dragon's choker and threw it to the ground. It shattered on contact as the guard then put on Devlin's choker. The minute it was on securely, Asha felt strangely weak... not too weak that she couldn't talk or move... but weak on the inside... as if someone was controlling the beating of her heart...

Devlin snickered as he approached her, taking in her scent.

"Well Asha... I wasn't lying when I said I would have you again" he purred into her ear, sending shivers down the girl's spine.

"But don't you worry... I'm not planning to take you... yet". At this Asha blinked in surprise as the Emperor walked away from her, sitting in Yami's royal chair at the table. He glanced at the guards.

"Bring the guests in" he ordered. Bowing slightly they left the room. Moments later the guards returned with men, dressed in robes or armour.

"Ah Arcanius, Keithero and Pandarus, glad you could make it" Devlin said in a friendly, yet dark manner.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" the three men replied as they all sat near Devlin. The dark Emperor turned to one of the men.

"So Arcanius, please do tell, how are your magic skills doing on the plagues you have struct in Egypt?"

The man Devlin addressed turned to him and Asha could see his features from her chained position.

He had shoulder length black/brown hair which was tied up, similar to Devlin's. He was fairly thin and was almost the same height at Devlin. He wore burgundy and black robes and wore a purplish mask over the top half of his face. His eyes were dark swirls of brown and grey. He was about in his mid thirties.

"They are going quite well Devlin. So far three major cities with at least five thousand people have been killed off. So all together roughly fifteen thousand people are dead, their carcasses rotting in the desert sun" Arcanius snickered. The other men smiled and chuckled in approval.

"Excellent work Arcanius. I knew I could always trust you. Now Keithero, how are your warships coming along?" Devlin now asked the man on his right.

Asha could see this man was more muscular then Arcanius was. He has short blond hair and bright blue eyes, brighter then Seto's. He had a slowly forming beard on his chin. He wore long sweeping blue and grin robes. He was taller then Devlin, but only by a few inches. He looked like he was in his late thirties.

"Not bad at all Devlin. I've already bombed the cities of Retheral and Crumonius and already the people are bowing down to me. I have at least 20 ships at my arsenal and I'm planning to have a few more built before the rise of the Nile" the man said.

"Wonderful Keithero, you are doing quite well. Now Pandarus, how is the breeding of your Shadow Demons?" Devlin now asked the final man.

Once sweeping her eyes over the final man, Asha almost choked. This guy was huge! His arms and legs, and basically his whole body was enormous! He was taller and wider then the other men by far. His hands were almost half the size of wagon wheels. He had cold black eyes and short brown hair. He wore dark black and violet robes. Asha could very well tell that this man could obviously crush a man with one punch of his fist.

"My Shadow Demons are coming with the utmost readiness Devlin. Especially my new Shadow Demon, the King of Yamimakai. I tested it on King Yarliuth's army. Lets just say there was nothing left of his men after one shocking blow" Pandarus laughed cruelly.

"Magnificent Pandarus! All of you my friends have done terrific jobs as I have requested! Now with your forces coming with the now unlocked Egyptian God Monsters, we shall be unstoppable!" Devlin exclaimed evilly. The other three men nodded in agreement.

"So Devlin, where are you holding the captives now?" Arcanius asked.

"Down in the dungeons for the moment... later I'll let you deal with them" Devlin said in such a tone that Asha shook slightly, making the chains rattle. At this all men turned towards her.

"Who's this Devlin?" Keithero asked as he, Arcanius and Pandarus got up to come closer to Asha to inspect her.

"This is the slave girl I told you about a while before" Devlin replied, giving Asha an amused look from where he sat.

"Ah yes... the one that you kept craving for" Arcanius said as he came closer to Asha, running one of his hands over her pale skin, smiling slightly at how it felt. Asha whimpered slightly and tried to move away from his touch, ony to hit something from behind.

The thing behind her was actually Pandarus who had moved behind her while Keithero and Arcanius inspected her front. Pandarus ran his very large calloused hands down her back then finally over her ass, cupping it slightly and giving it a painful squeeze, causing Asha to yelp loudly.

"Always going for the ass Pandarus... you never really change" Keithero tsked, as the other men chuckled.

"Very funny Keithero... like you're any different... say Devlin, have you ever experienced her from behind?" Pandarus asked slyly. Devlin raised an eyebrow.

"No, I have not" Devlin. A moments silence then "What are you implying Pandarus?"

"Its quite obvious Devlin... he wants to screw her guts out" Arcanius said.

"Besides Devlin, if you ever do want to try the backway... it seems so tight... I would just be widening it for you..." Pandarus said as Asha shook in fear, giving Devlin the most pleading look ever.

"Oh? And if its so tight I doubt you can fit your gruesome size in there either..."

"Come on Devlin... its not like I'm going to take her to my own chambers and rape her senseless like my other pleasure slaves... I know you want her as your own. I just want to... _help _you".

Once again Asha gave Devlin a pleading look. The dark Emperor caught this and gave her a nasty smile before returning his gaze to Pandarus.

"Very well". Asha felt like she just died. She'd rather be with him then with the monster behind her that was going to screw her.

"And don't forget us Devlin... we would like a taste of her too..." Arcanius interjected.

"Boy do I give you guys too many favours... ok ok... you can 'taste' her... but you're not touching her core... that belongs solely to me, got it?" Devlin warned.

"Of course Devlin. We will always respect your ways" Keithero said as he and Arcanius moved closer to the quivering slave.

The sound of rustling clothes could be heard behind Asha and before she knew it, Pandarus inserted himself roughly inside her. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, writhing in agony. Devlin smiled.

"Well well Pandarus... that was by far the biggest scream I ever heard from her..."

"Don't worry Devlin, there will be more" Pandarus reassured his friend as he started pounding mercilessly into Asha.

Meanwhile Arcanius was groping and digging his teeth into her breasts while Keithero was kissing her roughly, using his dagger to cut along her shoulders and sides.

On and on the relentless torture seemed to go on and wouldn't be letting up anytime soon. More blood was being let out of Asha's body by every single minute and second. She could feel her insides become raw from Pandarus' thrusting. She felt dirty, used more then anything. She could take forty baths and know that this feeling will never go away...

The chains holding her body were starting to creak and groan from the tremendous strain on them from all the men's weight on the slave. Finally, just as Pandarus ejected deep inside her the chains snapped. Arcanius and Keithero backed away as Asha slumped to the ground, after letting an unearthly scream from feeling the dark lord's seed entering her, sliding off Pandarus' erection. The large man had quite a big smirk on his face as he tucked his length back into his pants and pulled his robes back up, letting out a content sigh.

"Now that was _sex_" he said, grinning wildly. Devlin chuckled.

"Glad you enjoyed it Pandarus. And did you too like it as well?" Devlin then asked Arcanius and Keithero.

"Absoloutely Devlin! Her taste was unique!" Arcanius said with a smirk.

"Indeed... like she was one of the gods..." Keithero said in amusement. Devlin nodded.

"I am pleased that you three think so".

"So Devlin, when do we see the... ah... _prisoners_?" Pandarus then asked. Devlin smirked.

"What? Wanting more already? At the most two hours time Pandarus... I would like them gone before sunrise..."

Asha stirred from the ground, raising her head slightly as she heard these words. It confused her... _Devlin wants which prisoners gone?_

"Now each of you must tell me who you would like to screw before they must die" Devlin then informed them. His three friends nodded.

"I wouldn't mind having a taste of the Pharaoh..." Arcanius said. Devlin nodded to him.

"And I remember seeing a feisty blond beauty as you had them taken away... I wouldn't mind him..." Keithero said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Again Devlin nodded to him and then turned to Pandarus.

"Well... there are two on my mind..." Devlin let out a hearty laugh.

"Of course... knowing you, you'll need two good ejectings to get yourself calm... but very well, which ones?"

"I'd like to have that small boy that was with them..." Pandarus said first. Arcanius snickered.

"Ah yes... always the children..." Pandarus shot his companion a glare but let the remark slide.

"Alright Pandarus... the boy is yours... and the other?"

"How about... the High Priest? You want him gone so badly I could do it for you... and besides... I have a thing for blue eyes... no offense Keithero" he added hastily as the blond Emperor took a few steps back.

"None... ah... taken..." was the reply.

"Boy Keithero... you take things too seriously... but yes Pandarus... you may have that wretched High Priest..."

At these words Asha's eyes fully snapped open and she jumped up, clutching her sides as pain poured through her. Devlin regarded her amusedly.

"You bastard!" she shrieked. "You promised that they wouldn't get hurt if I was yours!" Devlin chuckled throatily.

"But my dear... I did. I said that _I_ wouldn't harm them or kill them. But I didn't say anything about my _friends_ if they wanted to kill them..."

Asha froze, completely stunned. Jono, Yami, Nileoi and Seto... all at thedange rof being raped... and who knows her other friends too... anger raged within her as she lunged at Devlin, wanting to tear him to shreds.

But Devlin just smirked as he raised a hand and the scorpion necklace that was locked around her neck started to glow pure black and froze Asha in her tracks. Black smoke engulfed around her, choking her, making her weak... she could feel the beating of her heart slowing slowly... _real _slowly...

Devlin approached her, his hands snatching at her and pulling her close as he sneered at her.

"You forget dear, sweet Asha, you belong to me now and you'll do everything I say.. if you don't more pain for you... but then again, the more pain for you, the better for me hm?" he chuckled darkly then turned to his guards. "Take her to my chambers... my slave needs to be taught some obedience".

He two same guards that have brought Asha to the High Council chamber grabbed at her and dragged her down the darkened corridors to Devlin's new chambers, the fours emperors laughter following her.

%%%%%%%

Deep, deep down in the darkened dungeons Yami, Teana, Jono, Seto, Nileoi, Serena, Bakura, Malik, Tris, Goleo and Marlena were being held in one of Yami's larger cells. Across from them and a few more jail cells down were the rest of Yami's guards, servants, priests and the High Council. The only sound that could be heard were their own breathing, the soft marching sounds of Devlin's guards and Asha's unearthly screams that rang way above them... obviously alerting them that Devlin has already begun his torture.

"Damn him!" Seto hissed as he rammed his fist against the stone wall. His skin broke and teared on contact and started to bleed but the High Priest didn't seem to notice or care.

Bakura hissed and got up, smacking his friend in the head as he took the bloody hand in his and managed to heal it with whatever energy he had left.

"You idiot! Stop hurting yourself! Our powers are basically gone and soon my healing wil be too if you keep making me heal you from your foolish acts!" Seto turned and growled angrily.

"Then let me bleed!"

"Both of you stop it!" Yami snapped. "Your bickering will not get us out of here!"

"Well we have to SOMEHOW!" Seto roared, making the other, with the exception of the Pharaoh and the other two Emperors, tremble in fear. "Right now Asha is probably dying up there!!!"

"You think we don't know that?! Calm down Seto! We need to have clear heads to think up a plan!" Malik hissed angrily.

Nileoi, being the youngest and most sensitive of this situation started to cry. He tried not to but he couldn't help it. This was too much for the young child.

At the child's light sobbings the four men turned to the boy. Nileoi, seeing this tried to stop but he couldn't. Pity went through Seto's eyes and he took the young boy into his arms, cradling him close to his chest.

"I'm sorry little one..." Seto apologised as he rocked the young boy in his arms. "I didn't mean to yell like that... I'm just worried about Asha..."

Everyone was amazed as Nileoi finally did calm down, only a few snifflings escaping his throat.

"I-It's ok m-mister H-High P-P-Priest... I-I'm w-worried a-a-about her t-t-too..." the boy whimpered. At this Seto held him closer. Malik sighed.

"He apologises to him and not us... feel the love..." Seto glared at him.

"If only Simon was here..." Yami sighed. Seto nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he would know what to do..."

Simon Muran, Yami's most eldest and most powerful High Priest, who was also the young Pharaoh's mentor as he was to Seto, knew practically everything and how to get out of nearly any situation. But sadly he had left a few months ago on a mission to find a cure of a rare disease for his dying wife.

Yami sat down beside Teana, holding his loved one close as Bakura did with Serena and Malik with Mysticy. Tris was sitting beside Jono as Goleo was comforitng Marlena.

Seto sighed again, feeling tears form under his closed eyelids as he soon slowly started to cry, his shoulders shaking slightly. The others looked at him in surprise. Never in their life has _anyone _seen the High Priest cry... ever...

Jono rose from his seat by the wall and went to the High Priest, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Seto... we'll get ourselves free from here and help rescue Asha... believe me, we _will_" the blond reassured him. In Seto's arms, Nileoi placed a gentle kiss on the High Priest's tear streaked cheek.

Seto opened his eyes and looked at Jono, giving him an appreciative nod as he then looked down at Nileoi, hugging the boy closer.

"Thank you my friends..." he whispered. He then gazed skyward to the ceiling, his eyes once sad now with deep concentration.

_Fear not Asha... I'm coming for you and I assure you that no one will ever harm you again... I swear the might of Ra you shall be safe..._

%%%%%%%

And just outside the now shrouded city of Amenhenka were three men, all on top of three horses, one pure white, one midnight black and one a chestnut colour.

"Well well... the minute I leave that place always something happens..." chuckled the blue skinned man in white and gold robes as he sat atop his white stallion, Speedfax. "That young Pharaoh has a lot to learn..."

"You cannot blame him this time Simon Muran... Devlin's greed for power was soon to cause them problems..." a man with blue eyes who wore white robes and a white turban who sat atop the chestnut coloured horse. Around his neck was the Millennium Key and his left hand he held the Milennium Scales.

"Yes yes Sadin... I know... by god that Devlin is getting out of hand..." Simon Muran replied, letting out a sigh.

"And who knows how far it'll go... but it seems the Pharoah isn't the only one in danger... I sense that Emperor Bakura is in there... as well as my master, Emperor Malik..." came the repliy from the third man who had olive coloured eyes and was basically bald except for his black ponytail. He had engravements on the left side of his face. He wore dark purple and black robes and he sat atop the midnight black stallion.

"Indeed Rishid... and we know Devlin will have some help from those goon friends of his..." Smion Muran snorted.

"No matter that, we must help the Pharaoh and the others before sunrise when it'll be too late..." Sadin said.

"Yes, so we must hurry. Lets hope Ra will shed light on this endeavour" Rishid finally stated as all three galloped down the sand dunes to get to the city of Amenhenka.


	12. Dark Lessons and the Truth of Light

Hey guys! REALLY sorry for the long wait yall had to endure. Been having some troubles at home... anywayz I got the next chap up! Mind you this will be the third last chap, so after I get two more chaps done then this fic is finito and its on to the sequel! Now there's slight yaoi in the beginning but not too much. Well hope ya like it!

* * *

The sound of the doors that led inside the vast dungeon was clanged open, startling the occupants that were locked up within the chamber.

Footsteps could be heard as three figures came further into the dungeon, stopping in front of the jail cell where Yami and the others were locked up in.

Light from the flickering torches shone over the faces of Arcanius, Keithero and Pandraus as they all grinned evilly at the locked up people.

"Well well... aren't we all in a bit of a pickle, hm?" Keithero chuckled evilly. Yami narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Teana as the other men stood in front of the women and Nileoi.

"You three... I should have known that Devlin would summon you three..." the Pharaoh hissed.

"Now now Pharaoh, or shall I say _ex-Pharaoh_? That is no way to talk to us, especially since we plan to punish a few of you" Arcanius chuckled. Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Punish us you say? And how will you do that may I ask?" Pandarus laughed out heartily.

"Are you all so dense? If you think you know us so well you should know how we punish some of our victims... and I'm not talking about murder... though we will come to that soon..."

The occupants of the jail cell and the others nearby froze as it suddenly dawned upon them.

"You plan to... _rape _us?" Bakura let out in disbelief. The three dark friends of Devlin laughed slightly.

"Wow... you actually got it, I'm impressed..." Keithero let out. Yami, Seto, Bakura, Malik and the other men growled as they stood in front of the women and Nileoi more protectively. Arcanius smirked at this.

"Oh don't worry... we don't want them yet... well... except for the boy... but that's Pandarus' toy first" he snickered. Nileoi's eyes widened and he let out a whimper as Seto pressed him further behind him.

"You will not harm him or any of us!" the High Priest hissed angrily. At this Pandarus sneered at him.

"Oh don't worry boy... you're first".

And before anyone inside the jail cell could do anything, the door flung open as Pandarus strode inside, roughly grabbed Seto and hauled him out, slamming him against the stone wall with a crunching sound as Seto slid to the ground.

"Seto!" Yami and the others let out in fear for their friend's life.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him only..."Arcanius said as he snatched the Pharaoh out and held him in a painful death grip.

"Yes... lets all not get too comfortable, hmm?" Keithero snickered as he snatched Jono out of the cell and crushed him against his chest, holding him so tightly that the young hazel eyed blonde could barely breathe.

"But perhaps Keithero, lets watch Pandarus screw the High Priest hm? He caused so much trouble for our dear Devlin that it would be amusing to see" Arcanius said, smirking as he squeezed Yami's arms tighter.

"Excellent idea Arcanius. Pandarus, you don't mind an audience, do you?" Keithero asked.

"Not at all my friends... not at all... and you can watch too to see how I punish my slaves" Pandarus added to the others who were inside the cell, all of them looking from Pandarus to Seto in sheer horror.

Before Seto could get up, Pandarus reached down and started tearing off Seto's silk pants so viciously he looked almost like an overgrown lion tearing into his prey.

He then snatched Seto up by the neck and threw him against the wall again, the High Priest letting out a yell of pain. And the High Priest would have fought back if he only had the strength.

Chuckling Pandarus hauled him up by the neck again and slammed him facefirst against the wall, crushing him against it.

"My my... don't you smell exotic?" Pandarus hissed into the High Priest's ear, causing him to slightly shiver. His hands wound around to Seto's front and grabbed his length with such crushing force that Seto screamed out in agony, causing his friends to shudder slightly.

"Such a tight ass... mmm... reminds me of that slave girl Devlin is crazy about... now for a girl that was a good ass fuck..." Pandarus whispered into Seto's ear.

At this Seto's eyes shot wide open as anger boiled inside him. He knew who Pandarus was talking about and he didn't like it one bit.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you!" he yelled and before Pandarus could do anything, Seto, with such a power he didn't have a few seconds before, blasted Pandarus back with a blinding blue light, slamming the hulking man against the stone wall.

"Well well Pandarus... seems you have some troubles" Arcanius laughed out.

"Nothing... I can't handle..." the man wheezed before he slammed Seto into the wall with massive fist.

"Besides... I like 'em fiesty..." he added as he then slammed Seto face down to the ground, bearing down on him as he pulled down his own pants, about to insert himself into the High Priest when suddenly...

A great wave of bright sun coloured light burst into the room as Pandarus was blasted off Seto, heading head first into a wall. And it wasn't only him that got the full blast. Keithero and Arcanius were blasted off Yami and Jono as well, landing in a crumpled heap beside Pandarus.

"I NOW BANISH YOU THREE TO THE DEPTHS OF THE SHADOW REALM!!!" came three voices that roared out, more blinding light filling the darkened room.

Just then a swirling purple vortex opened behind Arcanius, Keithero and Pandarus, starting to suck them in as they struggled to get out but alas they couldn't.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" they all yelled out before they were sucked into the vortex of the Shadow Realm, which closed up after them with a slurping sound.

"Are you alright my Pharaoh?" came Simon Muran's voice as the others all turned to see him, holding his long white and gold staff before him, with Sadin holding the Millennium Scales and the Millennium Key before him along with Rishid who was just removing the Millennium Eye from his own eye socket where his original eye reappeared.

"Simon Muran! Sadin! Rishid!" Yami exclaimed as he hugged his friends.

"Ahem... Yami! I know you're happy to see me but becareful, I'm still an old man" Simon Muran coughed as Yami let go of him.

"Sorry my friend but I am so glad to see you three!"

"As are we my Pharaoh" Sadin replied, giving a slight bow.

"How did you all get in here without Devlin's guards stopping you?" Malik asked.

"You mean those pathetic bumbling fools who wouldn't know danger if it hit them in the eye? They were nothing master" Rishid said in a humble voice, causing the others to beam.

"Good to hear" Bakura said with a smirk.

"Say Seto, you ok there? And would you like some pants?" Simon Muran chuckled amusedly as the young High Priest pushed himself to his feet staggerdly.

"Yeah... I wouldn't mind..." was the reply. Smiling again Simon Muran waved his staff, causing a pair of pants to appear before Seto, who quickly slipped them on.

"Come... eat this... this will return all of your powers" Sadin said as he handed everyone a piece of red fruit. Yami and the others ate it and as they did a slight pinkish aura surrounded them briefly before dispersing, leaving them way stronger then before.

"Thank you my friend" Yami said, smiling before his expresion turned serious. "Look we have to stop Devlin and free Asha and also stop three Egyptian God monsters... could you stay here and free and the others as well as protect them?"

"Of course my Pharaoh" Sadin and Rishid both said but Simon Muran shook his head.

"Oh no, I'm coming with you this time... I don't want you messing anything up" the old man chuckled. Yami sighed but nodded.

"I know better then to argue with you..." he said before turning to Teana.

"My love... please stay here alright? I don't want you to get hurt" he said. Teana nodded and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes my king" she whispered into his ear.

Bakura went over to Serena and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the lips, muttering a few words into her ear, who nodded earnestly. Malik did the same thing to Mysticy, who also nodded in understanding after returning a kiss.

"You better get going my Pharaoh before its too late" Goleo urged. Yami nodded.

"Come, we better go" he said as he made his way to the exit, with Seto, Bakura, Malik, Simon Muran and Jono, who none of the others rulers and two High Priests seemed to object by. Sadin, Rishid and Goleo were starting to free the others in the meantime. Too bad none of them saw that one of the guards they had beaten down earlier had seen the whole scene and was rushing to Devlin's chambers, following some faint screaming as a guide.

%%%%

Asha let out one last bloodcurdling scream before she layed limp against the blood soaken bed sheets as Devlin licked some blood off her chest, while also panting heavily.

"Now that was good" he purred as he let out a content happy sigh. Smirking, he used the really bloody dagger in his hand to make a few more cuts on the girl, wanting for her whole body to be covered in her red sweet blood. Asha, having lost so much blood all ready and being too weak to do anything, just laid there helplessly.

The emerald scorpion choker around her neck kept flashing black on and off slightly and she was taking in deep gasps of air to get enough oxygen in her lungs. You see just before the dark Emperor was planning to rape her again, he decided that it would be fun to do so while making her lungs so weak and feeble that they could only take only small amounts of air in and out, and indeed, it was a very interesting, mind blowing sex when he did that.

"Now... how about we try this again... but maybe make your heart beat only once per every 30 seconds hm?" he asked Asha evilly. The girl stared at him with wide eyes, letting out a choked whimper. At this Devlin's smile grew even more sinister. "What? You think a minute would be better? Alright".

If Asha could talk she would have said anything to stop him, but her throat was so raw and she couldn't seem to get her mouth to work properly to respond him. Devlin just chuckled, getting ready to activate the spell when the door to his chamber burst open, with one of his guard at the entrance bowing quickly.

"My lord!" he let out in quick gasps. Devlin regarded him in an angered manner.

"Did you not hear me before??? I do not want to be interrupted till the morning unless its something important!" he snapped.

"But my lord, it IS important! Arcanius, Keithero and Pandarus have been banished to the Shadow Realm!" the guard let out quickly. At this Devlin froze slightly, his eyes wide in bewilderment.

"Banished to the Shadow Realm? But how? Yami, Seto and the others didn't have enough power to stop them"the Emperor pondered aloud to himself.

"It was not them my lord, but Yami's other loyal followers! Simon Muran, Sadin and Rishid were the ones who banished them!"

At hearing the three names Devlin almost choked, getting out of Asha quickly and marching over to the guard, not caring that he was still naked and blood was dripping off of him.

"How did they get in the palace??? Weren't you and the others suppose to guard every entrance?!" he demanded. The guard trembled slightly but nodded quickly.

"Yes my lord, we tried! But they were too powerful and defeated practically all of us!!!"

Devlin cursed inwardly and paced the room, muttering to himself. The guard still stood at the doorway and dared not to move a muscle. As for Asha, even if she had the strength she didn't dare to move either.

Just then Devlin stopped pacing and turned to face Asha, still lying on the blood soaken bed. He then grinned maliciously before turning to the guard.

"Gather the rest of the men who are still able and proceed outside in front of the Temple of Ra". The guard nodded.

"Yes my lord... but may I ask why?" Devlin nodded, sneering at Asha before responding.

"Of course... it is time to initiate the final spell to make this world fall under my command! And to do that... all I need is to give one small sacrifice..." he said, sneering again at Asha, who was staring back in sheer terror. The guard was confused.

"But my lord, I thought you wanted the girl for yourself?" Devlin nodded, his smirk growing wider in the process.

"Indeed I do... but ressurection spells are fairly easy to perform, so I won't be losing her permanently... just temporarily... get one of your men to take her to the altar in front of the temple... I shall call upon the Egyptian God Monsters" he ordered. The guard bowed and quickly left the room.

Grinning maliciously, Devlin turned and strode back to Asha, smiling down at her wickedly.

"Well my dear... seems you'll be more useful to me then you already were" he said as Asha could only stare back into his evil green eyes, whimpering slightly at what was about to come.

%%%%

Yami, Seto, Jono, Bakura, Malik and Simon Muran had searched the palace again and again, but to no avail did they find Asha, Devlin or any of his remaining guards.

Seto cursed angrily, slamming his fist at and through the stone wall which he was standing next to, his cold blue eyes blazing angrily.

"Where the hell is that bastard?!" he snapped at his companions, not caring if he got them upset or not.

"It seems they have left the palace" Simon Muran observed calmly. Seto glared at him.

"Oh really? And where could they have gone then?!" he demanded. Simon Muran smiled slightly.

"Obviously to a place of sanctuary..." was the reply. Seto's eyes were becoming colder by the minute. He wanted to strangle the old man. But Yami, being the one who caught on, turned to Simon Muran.

"Do you think its possible they went to the Temple of Ra?" Simon Muran nodded.

"I certainly believe so Yami".

"Well then what are we standing around here for?! Lets get going!" Seto snapped before dashing off, the others following behind closely.

After roughly ten minutes, they neared the massive Temple of Ra. And as they got closer, they could see three enormous figures looming around the temple... the Egyptian God Monsters...

"DEVLIN!!!" Seto yelled out in anger as he and his companions hurried inside.

There, by an altar stood Devlin. A huge smirk was on his face as the others neared. He stood in front of an altar, dagger in hand and a scorpion amulet in other. His guards stood in front of him protectively, shielding most of him and the altar from view. Above them, through the roofless ceiling oft he temple, the Egyptian God Monsters observed them all.

"What the hell have you done with Asha?!" Seto snarled, feeling all ready to lunge at Devlin. But Bakura and Malik were holding onto his arms, keeping him from doing so.

"Oh you mean my luscious little sex toy? Why right here..." Devlin replied slyly as he and his guards moved away from the altar slightly to show them the figure upon it. As light shone over the body, Seto gasped.

There was Asha... bloody as hell and naked... she was chained down to the altar and it seemed that she was having a hard time breathing. The scorpion choker around her neck was still glowing, seeming to drain more energy from her already weak form.

"What have you done to her?!" Seto hissed angrily.

"What do you think most masters do their slaves? Screw, tear, bleed and use" was Devlin's reply as he twirled the dagger idly in his hands. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"What are you planning to do Devlin?" Devlin's smirk grew wider as his hard emerald eyes locked onto the Pharaoh's crimson ones.

"A change of plans _Pharaoh_... since you and your loyal followers have threatened my position I decided it take it up a notch. All I need is to sacrifice this lowly pathetic girl and I can get all the power I want and to rule the world".

Seto's eyes grew wider with anger, as did the others.

"What?! You will not kill her!" was the High Priest's snarling reply as he tried to get free from Bakura and Malik, though their hold was firm still.

"Oh don't worry Seto... once I have gotten my power I can easily revive her and use her again to my likings... I would never let this luscious creature go to waste" Devlin said evilly as he moved closer to Asha, running a finger down her bloody cheek before raising it to his lips and licking at the blood, giving a satisfied dark smile.

Asha turned her head slightly to lock her gaze with Seto's. It hurt Seto to see his Light's eyes, that were full of so much life and happiness, were now only a lifeless, sad haunting colour. But Asha still smiled weakly. If she was going to die... at least the last thing she would see would be her lover's face...

Devlin smirked again before pulling out an ancient scroll and unrolled it, holding it to the candlelight so he could see the ancient scriptures.

"What's that?" Jono asked, his eyes narrowing. Devlin turned his head to the blond's, smiling darkly.

"What, this?" he asked, gently waving the scroll. "This is what I have to read from so the Egyptian God Monsters can grant me my unlimited power and rulership". He then turned back to the scroll and began to chant the words.

_"Amun-Ra, Amun-Ré, doyanish kelapke crutious mulask narg wuvne druk talakinos ooye..."_ Devlin began to say. As he was saying the words, the Egyptian God Monters eyes began to glow a bright, luminous green as an aura surrounded them.

Meanwhile the others, even if they wanted to, couldn't try to stop Devlin. His guards were making sure no one would get near... and even if they managed too, they'd be fried to a crisp by one of the great monsters above them.

Just then Simon Muran turned to Yami and leaned over to whisper into his ear so only the young Pharaoh could hear.

"Yami... there's only one way to stop Devlin... and you know how... its time for you to prove your true royal blood..."

At first Yami just stood there, as if in a trance. But he then nodded, determination in his eyes.

He held his arms out before him, the Millennium Puzle starting to glow as he started to chant words of his own.

_"Dark demon creature of the Shadow Realm... come to the surface... come when your Pharaoh is in need... come to save this world and help us... arise great demon and let us see your true power!"_

Devlin had stopped is chanting and turned to face Yami, surprise etched along his features. Seto, Bakura, Malik and Jono were also facing Yami, puzzled as to what he was doing.

Just then a huge, transparent silver five-pointed star appeared behind Yami as dark purple shadows formed around it. Everyone was deathly still and quiet, except for Yami's quiet mutters of the spell and Devlin's worried cries.

"No! Stop! You don't know what you're doing! STOP!"

But Yami didn't heed him as a bronze arm shot out through one of the star's points. Then another arm shot out through the other. Then a bronze leg appeared from one of the lower star points, and then other. Finally a head appeared through the top star point... the head of Exodia... the Forbidden One...

Now everyone knew what Yami was doing. Only the true Pharaoh could summon Exodia... and once he did the great behemoth would tell the Egyptian God Monsters the truth and then... Devlin's life and fate would be sealed...

Finally all of Exodia appeared, the silver transparent star fading away into dust. Exodia turned to Yami, getting down on one knee and doing a quick bow of his head as respect. Yami returned the slight bow and gave Exodia a piercing gaze. At first nothing happened, but then Exodia nodded and got up, the ground trembling beneath him, as he turned to the Egyptian God Monsters, who were staring at him transfixed.

_"Brothers..."_ Exodia hissed out, his voice echoing along the Temple walls and outside of them. _"It has seemed that you have been deceived by a traitor to the Pharaoh..."_

_"Exodia... Ruler of the Netherworld... tell us... who is the real Pharaoh you serve?"_ Slypher asked, his two mouths baring their fangs slightly.

Exodia raised his great right arm and pointed it behind him, directly at Yami.

_"This is the great Pharaoh I serve"_ was the reply.

_"Then he..."_ Obelisk started, glancing at Devlin with a piercing stare, who had gone deathly pale now.

_"Is a traitor who tricked you all my brothers"_ came Exodia's reply.

And then there was a silence, a deathly, ever so quiet silence that seemed to send chills through Devlin's and his men's bodies.

The Sun Dragon clicked his beak angrily, the sound echoing quiete loudly as he gazed a death stare with his blood red eyes at Devlin.

_"You fool... do you know the punishment for tricking the Egyptian God Monsters?"_ the great gold dragon bellowed.

"N-Now wait a m-minute!" Devlin stammered slightly, backing up in fear. "I have not tricked you! Its him!" he added, pointing furiously at Yami. But the Egyptian God Monsters didn't listen. Devlin might as well have been talking to a wall with bombs behind it, ready to go off any minute.

_"Devlin Hurkaski... your fate is now sealed... the pain you wished to unleash on this world shall now be turned back to you..."_ the Sun Dragon continued.

"No! WAIT! Please! Don't do this! I summoned you three!" Devlin pleaded.

_"You summoned us for nothing!"_ Slypher roared at him, the sky above them becoming dark and treacherous.

_"You nearly made us kill the true Pharaoh and ruin what is left of the land to your liking! And for that, you will DIE!!!"_ Obelisk snarled out, his voice shaking the walls.

_"DEATH FLAME CRUSHER!!!"_ all three Egytpian God Monsters let out as their great balls of energy shot into the temple, envelopping Devlin and his guards.

Exodia had stood in front of Yami, Simon Muran, Seto, Bakura, Malik and Jono, shielding them fromt he colossal energy. But... unfortunately... there was nothing protecting Asha...

"ASHA! NO!!!" Seto screamed out, trying to get at her but Bakura and Malik were once again holding him back as best as they could. Besides, the energy flames from the Egyptian God Monsters attack made it impossible to see Asha. But they could still see Devlin and his guards...

Devlin's guards immediately dissipated with screams of agony before they were nothing more then ash... Devlin, however, seemed to be fading away _very _slowly.

His clothes were already burned off as his flesh was slowly being torn off as well... piece by piece... and his screaming never stopped either. It was so high, so shrill and so unnatural it even caused Bakura, Malik and Jono to shiver a little.

When practically half of Devlin's body was gone, the dark Emperor turned his head to the others, his eyes full of hatred, evil and darkness.

"Mark my words I will be back Pharaoh! And when I return, you'll all be sorry!" he yelled out before letting out another shriek of agaony, the skin finally off his bones before his skeleton turned into dust.

Finally the flames dissipated and when they did, everyone was shocked to see that Asha, who was sitting up, her bonds free due to the flames, was still very much alive.

"How on Ra could that be? How could she have survived _that_?" Jono asked in awe.

_"Because she is an innocent... my brothers do not kill the innocent"_ came Exodia's reply.

Seto, who's arms were now released, did not care. He was glad that Asha was alive. He quickly rushed over to the still wounded girl, clasping her tightly to him, holding her as close as he could.

"By Ra Asha... I thought I lost you forever..." Seto urmured into her hair before looking into the slave's eyes, seeing the life and happiness shine through them again. He kissed away a few tears that fell before kissing her, but gently.

Asha mewed into his mouth, though was still shaking slightly from the pain. Seto then released her, snapping off the scorpion choker and tossing it to the ground, on which is shattered.

He then held his Rod up in front of Asha's body, the sennen eye glowing as Asha's body envelopped in a gold aura, wrapping her up tighter as her wounds disappeared miraculously, as did the blood and bruises. The gold aura then faded as Seto placed the Blue Eyes White Dragon choker back on her neck.

Asha welcomed it, touching the diamond dragon briefly before being wrapped up in Seto's arms again, never ever wanting to leave.

_"My lord... I must return to the depths of the Shadow Realm... my purpose has been fulfilled for now..."_ Exodia said, turning to Yami. The Pharaoh nodded.

"Thank you great one... I shall see you again soon..." he said. At this Exodia gave the brief hint of a smile before he let out a roar, sinking into the floor before disappearing all together.

Bakura and Malik were stretching their arms, acting as if they had done a great thing. Seto noticed this, giving them a playful scowl before kissing Asha on the forehead, pulling the slave even closer into his arms.

Jono looked at Asha in a sad sort of expression, but Seto and Asha both noticed this as Seto released the girl, allowing her friend to come up and embrace his lover tightly.

"I'm so glad you're alright" Jono whispered into Asha's ear.

"Me too" Asha replied, squeezing her friend back tightly before he released her, she being once again wrapped up in the High Priest's arms.

Simon Muran let out a chuckle as he neared the altar, smiling at the two lovers before turning his eyes to the Egyptian God Monsters, who were staring down at them all rather intently.

"Yami... it seems we do still have a slight problem" Simon Muran said, but in an amused tone as he nodded upwards towards the Egyptian God Monsters. Yami came up to him before he looked up at the great behemoths.

"Seems to be... my lords! I thank you for helping us!" he said, with a slight bow of his head.

_"We are always glad to help the Pharaoh..."_ came their replies as they bowed their heads in return. _"However... the reason for our remaining is that our lords wish to see you..."_

Everyone froze at hearing that. The gods and goddesses wanted to see Yami??? Yami stood still for a moment but then smiled and nodded.

"Of course... I will be honoured to speak with them..." he said as he made his way to the Sun Dragon's outstretched claw, about to get on it when Slypher's voice stopped him.

_"It is not only you he wishes to see Pharaoh..."_ Yami turned and blinked, glancing at the others, who shrugged, before looking up at the three Phantom Beasts.

"Who else do they wish to see?"

_"The young girl"_ was Obelisk's response.

Everyone snapped their heads towards Asha, who looked like she was about to faint. She looked at Yami then Seto wide eyed.

"Did she do something wrong? Is that why they wish to see her?" Yami asked, confused. The Sun Dragon chuckled.

_"No Pharaoh... the young girl did nothing wrong... they just wish to see the girl for their own reasons"_. Yami then nodded.

"Well there is no harm in that then".

"Well I'll be coming too" Seto replied. At this Slypher spoke.

_"No High Priest... our lords only wish to see the Pharaoh and the young girl... I assure you she will be unharmed"_.

At this Seto looked from Asha, to Yamithen back again. It was quite obvious that he did not like this arrangement.

"Don't worry Seto... I'll look over Asha" Yami reassured his friend. At this Seto sighed but nodded.

"Alright... I'll be holding you to that Yami" came the reply as he kissed Asha before gently prodding her to go over to Yami. At this Simon Muran chuckled.

"Don't you think it'd be wise to cover her up if she is going to go up in front of the gods?" Bakura, Malik and Jono burst out laughing as Asha blushed bright red. Seto smiled as he came forward, unpinned his cloak and wrapped it around Asha's slender frame tightly before tying it. It looked like she was wearing a blue strapless dress.

"Stay alive young one..." Seto whispered into her ear.

"I will love" came Asha's reply as she gave him one last kiss before hurrying over to yami as they both stepped onto the Sun Dragon's claw, in which they were lifted upwards before all three Egytpian God Monsters flapped their wings, now airbone and gone straight up into the heavens.

"Stay alive Asha... stay alive..." Seto whispered again quietly.

%%%%

Higher and higher into the clouds they rose, all three Egyptian God Monsters flapping their wings swiftly.

Asha held onto Yami since she was naturally freaked out by this. Yami complied without question, holding the girl close.

After a few more minutes, they soon came to an entrance, two sphinxes standing in front. They looked like they were stone but their eyes seemed alive. Two pairs of yellow topaz like eyes glanced as the Egyptian God Monsters landed before them. After giving them, Yami and Asha a quick look,they nodded, permitting them to enter.

Asha, and even Yami, were in awe as they passed through various different rooms. Some contained magnificently huge oasis' full of pure clean water. Various jungle areas with massive trees and huge blooming colourful flowers lined most of the walls and ceilings.

Other chambers contained massive training rooms, areas to keep huge monsters, shrines to each of the gods and goddesses and other stuff as well. Some chambers seemed to lead downwards. Asha presumed one of them must lead to the underworld, where Anubis and Osiris probably go for their duties.

Soon they all arrived in a very huge circular room with quite a fair amount of gods and goddesses within it.

The Sun Dragon lowered his claw so Yami and Asha could get off. Asha stayed close to Yami as she observed everyone in the room.

Bast, also known as Bastet, the cat goddess, was standing in a relaxed position, her arms crossed as she too was looking around. Her white fur was glossy and shined with an eery silvery glow. She had an emerald dress on. Her eyes were as gold as the sun. She then turned her orbs on Asha and Yami, observing them with great interest. Upon locking eyes with Asha she smiled, in which Asha returned.

Asha's eyes then wandered onto Osiris, his wife Isis and their son Horus. Osiris, wrapped up in white gauze as he was depicted to be, was curently stroking his the head of Slypher, who was resting near them. Isis and her husband were speaking soft words to each other and Slypher, seeming to have their own conversation. Horus was just listening in with silence.

Anubis was also in the room, his black glossy fur on his whole body shining with an eery glow as well. His jackal head was constantly moving, observing everyone in the room. He then glanced at Asha, giving a short smile before turning his gaze Yami.

Then there was Seth and Nephthys. Seth was often dipicted that he had a sort of black, slener dog like head, but right now he looked fully human. Asha nearly gasped. He looked like Seto, though only much more muscular and his eyes were blood red, clearly showing he was not exactly the friendliest of gods. He was right now muttering a few words to Obelisk, who was paying rapt attention. His wife, who had long flowing raven black hair with silver streaks and was wearing a dark blue dress, was listening in.

Then there was Sobek, the crocodile water god, and Sekhmet, the warrior lioness goddess. They were chatting amicably with each other, which confused Asha. Were they married or something? Her eyes then landed to a third person that was near them. It was a girl with long flowing midnight black hair with red bangs, yellow snake like eyes and a long green and black serpent's tail. Now and then Sobek or Sekhmet would talk to her, in which the girl would respond good naturedly. Was that their daughter?

Asha, shrugging, looked around at the other occupants of the room. There was Bes, Thoth, Ptah, Nut, Geb, Hathor, Taweret and Ma'at were there as well. Asha knew there were more gods and goddesses then this, but she presumed they were all busy.

Finally her eyes landed on the last person of the room and she nearly fainted. It was Ra... King of Gods...

The King of Gods was sitting on a golden throne in the center of the room. His tanned skin seemed to light the room on its own, being so bright. His eyes were gold in colour and he had borwn/black hair. He wore a large white headdress and was dressed in gold and silver. He was currently stroking the beak of the Sun Dragon, muttering some kinds words to the beast before his eyes finally settled on Yami and Asha. At this, everyone in the chamber went silent.

Both Yami and Asha got down to their knees and bowed in respect to all of the gods and goddesses. Ra then gave a hand motion for them to rise, in which they did so, though Asha huddled behind Yami, scared stiff.

"Ah young Pharaoh Yami... I am glad you have come so we could all finally meet you" Ra said, his voice laced with purity and light and everything that sounded good. It almost made Asha faint at hearing his voice.

"I am glad to be here my lord" was Yami's reply. Ra nodded and continued.

"What you do for your people is wonderful Yami. You truly care for them and all of Egypt. I am glad she has you as its ruler. One who has justice but is fair and one who knows how to control with a firm yet steady hand".

"I am glad you think so my lord" Yami responded again.

"Yes... and the way you handled the situation with the dark Emperor Devlin was exceptionally well. However... I have some grave news for you Yami... Devlin is nott ruly gone".

At this Yami's and Asha's heads snapped up. Fear was in Asha's eyes as outrage was in Yami's.

"But its impossible! My lord, the Egyptian God Monsters destroyed him and his men!" Yami protested. Ra nodded gravely.

"True... his men are dead and their souls have been devoured by Ammut... but not Devlin... he has read a few spells from the Book of Ka... one that will ressurect him as a deadly beast... known as the Scorpion King... also he has unleashed the Ten Plagues of Egypt". At this Yami almost faltered.

"The Ten Plagues of Egypt??? When will it hit?"

"Alas we cannot tell you. Please understand Yami that we cannot reveal everything. But, however, it won't happen for a while... but when it does, you and your followers must be ready for it". Yami sighed and nodded gravely.

"Now... where is the young girl? Ah hiding is she... no need to Asha... its alright. Come forward... come up to me..." Ra said.

Oh did Asha surely feel like fainting now. Ra, THE Ra wanted to see her... and up close too... she was frozen stiff. Yami turned to her, smiling slightly as he whispered words of encouragement. Meanwhile Seth let out a laugh.

"Seems this mortal knows not how to answer requests from his highness" the dark god snickered.

"Oh come now Seth... what mortal wouldn't be scared and in awe?" Anubis said, his tone showing that he was annoyed with the other god.

"True... but if I had called a human up and they didn't come, well-"

"Yes yes... we know what you would do Seth... no need to say it and scare the girl further" Osiris interrupted.

"I didn't need to hear anything from you" Seth snarled at Osiris.

"Oh really? And like you ever do shut your mouth" Osiris shot back.

"Why you little-"

"Will you two both shut it?!" Bastet hissed angrily. "Honestly... you're not helping the girl's situation, so you might as well shut your traps".

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Sekhmet replied haughtily. Osiris and Seth, though still giving death glares, remained silence.

Asha swallowed once, twice then three times before she slowly made her way up to Ra, her head bowed in submission.

A hand reached out and tilted her face up, observing her intently as Asha blushed deep red. She almost felt like purring as she felt the King of Gods' hand gently hold her face, a warm feeling going through her. Though it was good she didn't purr, in case that might get a rise out of Bastet. She looked at Ra, who then smiled back before releasing her face.

"Seems our little creation here has done quite a job down on Earth" he replied. At this Asha looked at him, confused.

"Creation?"

"Yes. Every hundred years or so we all combine our powers and input a bit of each of us into a newborn child... but only one to a family who deserves it. Your mother and father did deserve you Asha, and that's why we gave them a gift. Their time was short but what they truly wanted was a child, and that's what we gave them".

Asha's heart was beating faster then normal. Its not everyday you learn that you are partially the daughter of all the gods and goddesses.

"And it is good to see she has cured the hearts of many as well" Ra continued, smiling at Asha again before turning his glance to Yami. "For you see, if we didn't give our powers into a newborn child, then Yami the one who would have betrayed would have not been Devlin, but Seto". At this Yami nearly had a coughing fit.

"Seto?! But why would he?"

"His growing inner demons would have finally seized control of him, turning him truly into a dark, uncaring soul. It'd be too late to save him and thus, in his darkness he'd turn on you and those who were his friends, causng chaos wilder then you can all imagine. Even greater then Devlin's".

Asha shuddered. Just imagining if Seto became that cruel and evil scared her greatly.

"But its thanks to Asha that he will never become that way, right?" Yami asked. Ra nodded.

"Yes, that is correct. Well... I think it'd be best if you to get back home... besides... I think der old Seto is getting a little impatient waiting for his lover" Ra added, causing Asha to blush bright red again.

"Well we ocne again thank you for letting us be here my lords and ladies" Yami said, bowing once again as did Asha.

"It is a pleasure that you came" Ra replied as the other gods and goddesses murmured or voiced their agreements, even including Seth. Ra then turned to the Sun Dragon.

"Take them back home" he said.

_"By your will my lord"_ was the reply as the gold dragon scooped Yami and Asha into its claws before heading through the exits till he got past the gates before flying down back to Earth.

As they did this, Ra turned to the young girl who was near Sobek and Sekhmet.

"Viper... are you ready?" he asked. Viper turned and nodded, giving a slight bow.

"As ever my lord" was her reply.

"Then you know what to do" Ra said.

Giving another nod and bow, she turned to her parents and hugged them both, then said her goodbyes to the rest of the family before disappearing into thin air.

%%%%

"Asha!" Seto cried out with joy as he hugged the girl tightly the minute she got off from the Sun Dragon. Asha returned the hug wholeheartedly, content on being in his arms.

As Yami got off he was embraced in a fierce hug too, though this time it was Teana who was giving it.

"Oh thank Ra you are ok my love! I would have died if I lost you!" she let out, nearly on the verge of tears as she hugged him close. Yami returned the hug and gave her a kiss before turning to the Sun Dragon.

"Thank you" he said. The Divine Beast nodded.

_"Your welcome my Pharaoh... you be well now..."_ was what the creature said before he flew back up towards the heavens.

Everyone was now hugging Asha and Yami in turn, saying excitedly that finally the madness was over and that Devlin's evil was gone for good. But to Yami and Asha, they knew it wasn't... but, however, they decided that now wasn't the best time to say.

And as everyone was talking animatedly and excitedly, a dark scorpion like shadow loomed not to far from them.

_Enjoy your happiness and freedom while it lasts Pharaoh... but soon chaos will strike again and not you, your weak followers or even the Egyptian God Monsters will be able to stop me!_


	13. The Wedding

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaccccccckk!!! Thank you everyone for your reviews! And I'm terible sorry it took so long to update. Been going through hell lately at my house... dad in and out of the hospital and stuff like that.

And now to answer Kohaku Ishatar's question.

Anti-Nostalgic? No, I've never heard of that story. And I only registered on ffnet last year so if you say its been on ffnet a long while ago, then daresay I have't seen it. Now I will admit I had gottan an idea to write a slave fic by some other ones that I read but I've never took their sole ideas and I am not one to plagiarize, well unless it is my friends notes from class Though I know there's been a case when I wrote something and my friend wrote something too and it was almost the same, making us jump to conclusions that one of us was copying the other's ideas. I assure you that this story is my own, however, if it does ressmble that to another fic then I'm sorry, I didn't know. Guess great minds think a like This is not an excuse, so if you don't believe me I understand but I copied from no one else.

Now hopefully that's settled... this is the second last chapter guys and hopefully I'll get the last one up and running soon! Read on and enjoy!

* * *

Nearly a month has passed since the encounter with the Egyptian God Monsters and Devlin's departure to the afterlife... well his SO CALLED departure.

It was very hard for Asha and Yami to choose a time to tell the others the truth though they knew they had to sometime very soon. But truthfully they didn't want too.

After a week from the whole ordeal both Asha and Yami decided to tell the others what really happened to Devlin. And just like they both suspected, the others did not take this very well, especially Seto.

The High Priest was beyond furious... as well as scared. He didn't know that if he turned his back for one second the next Asha would be gone, trapped in the dark Emperor's clutches. By Ra was he actually terrified. No way was he going to let that evil demented scorpion get his light again.

However the group was at least somewhat reassured that the return of Devlin and the Ten Plagues of Egypt would not happen for quite a while. Yami himself believed that it might happen after two to three months.

And so everyone settled down after that, feeling quite relieved. Well all except Asha. Yami and her decided it'd be best that they didn't tell of what Ra told them in front of the others. However Yami insisted that Asha should tell Seto at least though to choose what was the right time to do so.

And as the first month had passed Asha still had not brought up enough courage to tell her lover. She was too afraid that Seto might get rid of her or treat her differently if he found out of what her true blood resided in.

However Seto was not stupid. He could tell Asha was hiding something from him and finally as the month nearly drew to an end he confronted her, asking her of what troubled her. Asha tried to make up excuses or to get away but Seto kept pressing, holding her tight against him, nearly begging for her to tell.

Soon Asha realised that she could not hide anymore and finally, though almost reluctantly, told Seto.

There was quite a moment's pause as the High Priest registered this newfound information. Finally, after what seemed like ages he replied.

"I see... interesting... quite interesting..." was all he said.

One who didn't know Seto very well would take the response as something friendly. But Asha knew better and what she feared actually came true. His voice was monotonous... almost scared in a way... and what sounded to be rejection. Tears almost formed in the slave's eyes.

_No... please Ra no... don't tell me he's going to leave me! Please!!! _she begged within her mind pleadingly.

Seto, upon seeing her expression, held her tighter, giving her a kiss, muttering that it didn't matter that if she had the blood of deities or not. He'd love her all the same. And as much as Asha wanted to believe she still remembered his previous reaction.

After a while longer Seto told her that he had to attend a meeting that the other High Priest's were holding and after giving her one last kiss, left the room.

Only after the door shut Asha flung herself on the soft blue coloured bed in the room and cried her heart out. She knew by Seto's actions that he was shocked by what she truly was and probably was too scared to stay with her.

"Oh Ra... please don't do this to me... please... I wouldn't be able to live without him... please..." she begged through neverending tears.

And outside of the room Seto rested against the door, his heart beating quickly as he slid to the floor, listening to his light's sobs and sighed as he looked up to the limestone ceilings.

_By Ra Asha... I do not hate you... nor will I ever leave you... but please don't blame me... this is quite shocking news..._

$&$&$&$&

Soon the time of Yami's and Teana's wedding arrived and the palace was bustling about with different servants doing decorations, foods, gifts and what not. Simon Muran was going to be the one who'd wed the two and was right now at this moment practicing his last moment speeches.

With the last few hours before the ceremony, Yami was in his room with servants helping him get dressed and also listening to the comments of Seto, Bakura and Malik.

"Oh quit being so antsy Yami! You're suppose to be a man, not a ferret!" Malik scolded to which got him a dark glare.

"You cannot blame me Malik... I am quite nervous..." Yami admitted as the servants helped him on with some silk coloured red and white pants, They then moved to placing gold bracelts apon his arms and wrists.

"Nervous? THE Pharaoh of Egypt is nervous on getting married?! Ha! This should be carved into the inscriptures. 'Pharaoh Yami, the very first Pharaoh to be afraid of getting married'" Bakura recited in an immitation of some old hag's voice before he and Malik burst out laughing, earning them more glares from the soon to be married King of Games.

"Oh don't listen to them Yami. They're just a bunch of bakas who'll never get married in their life... not if they keep acting like that they will" Seto said with a reassuring smile, causing the two Emperors to stop laughing and glowering at him.

"Very funny Seto... wait until YOU get married then we'll see how you'll act next" Bakura said haughtily.

Unknown to the Emperors yet caught by Yami, Seto remained silent at that comment, looking at the floor, his eyes full of dismay.

A few hours later after Asha had told Seto the truth, Yami had come to visit her and found her still crying. He soon realised after coaxing the distressed slave of how Seto reacted to the situation. Yami sighed.

_Ra Seto... don't tell me you're still brooding over it... don't tell me you'll love someone less of their background? Don't start judging her now... _

Yami was brought out of his thoughs as the servants then placed on his flowing red cape and have now moved to his hair, brushing some type of gold dust into it, making it glow in the flickering candlelight of the room. Another servants helped him into his gold slippers before they handed him the Sennen Puzzle, to which Yami put on. The last thing which was placed upon him was his golden crown. he then smiled at the servants and thanked them, to which they bowed before leaving the room.

"Looking good there Yami... loking good... lets jsut hope the looks cover up your nervousness" Malik snickered. Yami sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Must you taunt me so?"

"Why yes Yami. Its our job" Bakura said as if this was common knowledge. Yami decided to then change the subject.

"Where is Jono, Tris and Nileoi?"

"Probably helping out with the food.. or more or less eating it..." Seto smirked. Yami chuckled.

"I would have thought so... Bakura, Malik, could you both kindly go down to the kitchens and make sure that they haven't eaten everything?" Bakura and Malik nodded.

"Can do Yami" they both said before leaving. Yami smiled briefly before turning to the High Priest.

"Seto... we need to talk".

"About what?" Seto asked.

"About Asha".

Once again there was silence and Seto looked at a wall, avoiding Yami's gaze. yami could see in the High Priest's sapphire eyes were that they werequivering slightly and that sadness filled them.

"Seto... don't tell me you've given up her feelings just because of what she truly is..." Seto snapped his head to Yami's and shook it fiercly.

"No! Of course not Yami! How could you even think that?!"

"Well you can't blame me Seto. Your actions say otherwise". Seto sighed and nodded.

"I know... it was just... hard to let sink in... but now I have..."

"I wish you could let Asha know this Seto. She is going more into despair everyday" Yami said pointedly.

"I know... I was just sorting things out... to which I now have..." and while sayig this, Seto opened his hand and held out an object to which Yami gazed upon, surprise filling his features.

"Oh my... ah, I see..." Yami said, then smiling and looking straight into Seto's eyes then. "Well, then we won't have to worry. You plan to tell her tonight?"

"Yes, after you and Teana are wed" was the reply.

"Good. I'm glad to see what your decision truly is Seto... come, let us head down. For some odd reason I don't even trust leaving Bakura and Malik with the food" Yami sighed as he and Seto left the room and headed down to the kitchens.

$&$&$&$&

Meanwhile Teana was getting into her wedding dress with Mysticy, Serena and Asha helping her.

The dress itself was long and overflowing, the colour a lovely shade of rosey red. It was silk made and hugged Teana's curves nicely. Once on, Mysticy was brushing some sweet sceneted oils into her hair while Serena was looking through Teana's jewelery, searching for something that would go with Teana's dress. Asha meanwhile was handing Mysticy different bottles of oils and scented perfumes to Mysticy, who eithe rapplied it toTeana's hair or skin.

"Seriously Mysticy, you don't have to do this" Teana told the older girl who just smirked.

"Come now Teana, I'm happy to do this. Besides this is your wedding day! You have to look your best for your man!" Teana giggled at this.

"Guess you're right. Thank again".

"No problem hun. I'm always happy to help" Mysticy replied as she rubbed some oils into Teana's arms.

"Though I must say the rest of you girls look great in your dresses!" Teana then added, causing the other girls to blush slightly.

Serena was dressed in a light pink dress. She also wore a yellow topaz neclace and had her hair up in a bun with a few bangs hanging out.

Mysticy was in a off shoulder lavender coloured dress. Her hair was also up in a bun, though it was more loose then Serena's. She also wore a dark purple and emerald jeweled necklace and matching wrists bracelets that shone in the light slightly.

As for Asha, she wore a short, dark blue coloured dress that went down to her knees, hugging her frame tightly. The diamond necklace choker was still on around her neck, letting any newcomers at the wedding know that she still belonged to Seto.

During the whole dressing of Teana, Asha was rather quiet. She felt that herself and Seto were getting more distant everyday and it was tearing at her heart. They didn't even have sex during the period from when she told him till now, not that she didn't care for the sex, she just missed the warmth Seto always seemed to give her before the truth was revealed. Asha sighed. She guessed it was hopeless to hope for Seto's feelings to return. She couldn't necessarily blame him. It was understandable how one would react if they found out someone close to them was made from the deities specifically.

_Oh well_, Asha thought, _at least today Seto will be too preoccupied with the festivities to bother with me..._

Luckily for the slave, the other girls did not notice her silence and she didn't really want to answer to their questions if they did.

"Aha! Found it!" Serena declared as she came back towards the others, holding a beautiful diamond and rubied necklace with a rather large ruby at the center of the necklace, whcih was in the shape of a heart. Teana stared at it in awe.

"Oh my... I don't remember having that..." Serena giggled.

"Of course you didn't for you just got it today! By a certain someone" she then added, handing Teana a note.

_Something for you to wear on your wedding day love. Hope you like it._

_- Yami_

Teana blushed and folded up the not placing it into a gold box that was beside her, to whcih it held other notes that yami had given to her over the past few years.

_I love it Yami... but I love you more... _Teana said in her head as Serena handed the necklace to Mysticy, to which she put it on Teana.

"Wow darling, you look astounding!" the blonde declared.

Teana stood up and approached the large crystalline mirror that was in the room and twirled in front of it, loving how the way the dress flowed around her.

"Sure is... come, we better head downstairs to the throne room" Teana said, to which the other girls agreed and they all left.

$&$&$&$&

"Do you Pharaoh Yami no Yugi take Teana Gladaris to be your wife, through happiness and sorrow, through love and anger, through sickness and health, through life and death?" Simon Muran asked.

"By Ra I do" was the reply.

"Do you, Lady Teana Gladaris take Pharaoh Yami no Yugi to be your husband, through happiness and sorrow, through love and anger, through sickness and health, through life and death?" Simon Muran then asked her.

"Oh Ra I do..." was Teana's reply.

"Then I now pronouce you Queen of Egypt and you two are now husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride" Simon Muran said as he placed a slender looking golden crown upon Teana's head after she and Yami placed rings upon the others fingers they then kissed with passion.

Choruses of cheers and outbursts rang through the throne room as eeryone was overjoyed at the new beginning that was soon to happen.

"That was so beautiful!" Bakura said through tears.

"By Ra I say so as well!" Malik also said as tears shimmered down his face in happiness. Mysticy and Serena rolled their eyes, chuckling at their reactions.

"Not so tough now huh?" Mysticy and Serena both asked as the guys glowered at her.

Yami and Teana turned to the crowd and Teana threw a bouquet of beautiful red roses into the air, in which they fell into Asha arms, causing the young girl to blush ever so deeply. And unknown to her, Seto smiled warmly as well, earning him a wink from Yami, to which he returned.

Festivites continued on after the marriage, that being diner, opening of gifts, dancing, singing songs and overjoyous thoughts. This was a time of true happiness.

As night came along and became later, Yami and Teana chose to make their leave, accepting the many last minute cheers before they left to go up into the chambers where they now share forever.

After they left Asha felt herself being pulled away from the crowd and soon found out that it was Seto. She looked up at him in curiosity.

"Come my light... there is something important I wish to tell you" he said as he took her by the hand and pulled her away from the crown and outside, to which Asha only followed, curious yet dreading on what it was.

$&$&$&$&

Once safely inside their chambers, Yami and Teana immediately kissed pationately, holding one another tightly as Yami guided them to the red silken covered bed, to whcih they both fell upon, their kiss never stopping.

Once it did, they both broke away and smiled softly into the other eyes, love radiating so fiercly it could have liten up all of Egypt.

"My love... I am glad I finally have you within my arms forever..." Yami spoke softly, his voice full of warmth and trust.

"And I am glad of this too my love" Teana replied, her voice holding the same tones as well.

"I have one more present for you my dear... I've been saving it to just give you... no one else knows of it... well with the exception of my parents..." Yami said, smirking. Teana looked at him with her azure eyes full of curiosity.

"What is it?"

"My name love... my real name... for I am Atemu..."

At this Teana's eyes widened as it registered in her name. For some odd reason Yami's, or shall we say Atemu's name now clicked in with him moe snugly then his other name did before. Teana smiled softly at him.

"Thank you for giving it to me Atemu... I shall always cherish it as I cherish you..."

"That I am glad for Teana..." Atemu then said before they locked lips again.

As their passion increased, all jewelery, all clothes slipped away from their bodies and their love and feelings for one another increased through the night, filling the room with much warmth, trust, acceptance and... well... love... Only two names were repeated from one another's lips... that being the names of their new found spouse and soulmate...

"_Teana..."_

"_Atemu..."_

Ah what sweet blissful love this has turned out to be... and that it would always be till the end...

$&$&$&$&

Asha remained silent as Seto led her outside of the palace to welcome a wonderfully starlit sky, bathing the grounds with a holy glow. The moon intensified the glow as Seto continued leading her down a path to the Nile, in which a marbled shelter stood, as if waiting for just them to arrive. Once both under, Seto turned to Asha with calm sapphire eyes.

"What is it that you needed to tell me Seto?" Asha asked.

Not responding, Seto stepped towards her and slowly removed the choker from around her neck before stepping back, the item held in his hands when he finally spoke.

"You are no longer my slave".

Asha stared at him with wide eyes, tears beginning to well in them as her heart was thumping fast. She took a step back, not believing what she was hearing.

_No Ra please no! Don't make my worst fears come true! Please don't! _she continued pleading in her head as she took another step back in fear. However before she could get even further away Seto grabbed onto her wrist with a gentle hold and pulled her back.

"You are no longer my slave Asha" Seto said again. "For you mean more to me as a slave. I want to be with you forever" he said. At this Asha gasped, her heart now beating faster but in that of hope.

"But why did you ask so... distant after I told you the truth?" she then asked. Seto sighed.

"I will admit I was shocked... yet I soon realised that what I have been praying for to come true. For a long time Asha I prayed to the gods to send me someone to bring me out of my darkness, to cure my evil ways and to make me love again... and that they have done... _by sending you_. And it was only by when I learned the truth did I know my wishes have happened".

Asha looked at him in awe, tears of joy falling from her mixed coloured eyes. Seto smile softly and brushed them away before holding out his hand, showing Asha an object to which she gasped.

"I want you to have this my light".

The object itself was flower shaped but it was no ordinary flower. its various petals seemed to be made of different gems. Diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, rubies, topazes... everything. Yet as she ran her fingers along it, the flower itself didn't feel as cold as the gems were, yet soft soft and silky as true flower petals are suppose to be, yet hard and firm of that of gems. Like it was a mix of both.

"What is this?" Asha asked after a long moment's pause.

"My mother gave it to me" Seto replied, looking straight into Asha's eyes as he spoke. "She told me it was a rare flower that only grew near the sacred grounds of the gods... she said her mother had given to her when she was a child. Her own mother told her to give it to the someone you love the most. That was indeed my father but after a while he did not give her love, only hate. Yet she gave it to me, saying:

_'Seto, my son... give this to the woman who you shall come to love with all your heart and be with in eternity... give it the woman of your dreams that also loves you in return... for there shall be everlasting happiness'_.

And so I have chosen that woman, and it is you my light" he finished.

He then held out his Sennen Rod and made the flower glow, along with the choker that was in his hands. The diamond Blue Eyes White Dragon then came off the choker, flying over to the flower before curling around it, staying in place. The gold choker itself then lengthened into a chain link to which it attatched the to the dragon held flower. Once done Seto slipped it around her neck before looking into her eyes again.

"Will you be with me forever my light?" he asked.

Asha stared at the necklace for a moment, touching it with her hand delicately, feeling warmth spread through her before she threw herself into Seto's arms, holding him tight.

"Of course I will Seto! I want to be with you forever!"

"So be it then" the High Priest rpelied before he locked lips with her, both of them moaning at the warmth and passion. As the kiss deepend, Seto's hands wandered, going over Asha's curves as he rubbed her over and over, eliciting moan after moan from the young girl. A slight breeze past over the two, causing Asha to shiver slightly, to whcih Seto smirked and broke the kiss.

"Come, lets choose a place warmer to express our love... ah, I have just the place" Seto said as he took her hand and led her back to the palace.

"Which place is it?" Asha asked as she followed him. Seto turned back to her, a playful smirk on his handsome face.

"You'll see..."

$&$&$&$&

Malik yawned and stretched as sunlight bathed over him and Mysticy's naked figures. He smiled softly as he turned to his love, running a hand along her soft creamy skin.

_What a night... _he thought, smiling at what he remembered before sliding out of bed, pulling the silk sheets over Mysticy's frame, being careful not to wake her. He then pulled on a robe and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he left the room, heading down to his own chambers which weren't too far.

"Fairly quiet" he mused to himself as he neared his room. Then again he expected it would be since everyone partied fairly late the previous night. And partying it was, that Malik knew for sure.

Upon reaching his room he was reminiscing on a most favourable moment where he had Mysticy moaning in ecstacy as he pushed open the door, his thoughts ending as he stared, eyes wide and mouth agape at what was in his room.

Two figures... make that two very FAMILIAR figures were curled up on his bed, laying in one another's arms.

Seto and Asha to be more precise.

Malik sputtered, in shock and outrage at the thought. What were those two thinking?!

"Well well... guess they took my advice after all" came Bakura's amused voice behind the overwhelmed sandy haired blond.

Malik turned to him slowly, his eyes narrowing as he registered what Bakura just said.

"So this was your idea?" he asked slowly. Bakura nodded.

"Naturally. After they had slept in my bed and you laughed and joked about it I thought it was only fair for them to return the favour". Malik could only stare as bakura was busying tighenting his robe around him.

"Well then..." Malik said as he turned to a suit of armour, pulling out a long gleaming sword from the sheath before turning back to Bakura. "I guess you wouldn't mine if I hacked you to pieces for this, hmm?"

"Oh absoloutely not- oh oh" Bakura then said, registering the sword in Malik;s hands and his tone. He gulped.

"Well then, guess I'll be leaving you to your business!" Bakura said as he took off at full speed, away from the other Emperor, who was now chasing him, swinging the sword around, intent on catching the white haired Emperor.

"GET BACK HERE YOU ALBINO ASS!!! YOU OWE ME SOME BODY PARTS!!!"


	14. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Heyaz amigos... and man... 7 months... so sorry to keep you all waiting! I feel so horrible! You may all kill me if you wish! But here it is... the FINAL CONCLUDING CHAPTER TO ANCIENT LUST WITH 21 PAGES OF READING ENJOYMENT! Well I hope...

Now, just letting you know, I inputed the Ten Plagues of Egypt into this, however I changed the last one. You know it says the first born shall die? I didn't use that... instead I used death to all... just to let you know.

Now this chapter doesn't really contain a lemon... maybe slight lime, but no lemon. Also contains some gore and blood. And a lot of character death... so be ready! Oh and I know I have had some requests to bring back Pandarus, Arkana and Keithero... but sorry amigos... I couldn't really fit them in.

There is also a sequel to this called _To Be With You _but that will no be posted anytime soon since I have to finish _Sex Pets _and _Yu-Gi-Oh! Night of the Evil Dead_. And speaking of _Sex Pets_... for those of you who may have noticed, it is no longer on this site... I think someone tattled on meh and deleted it. And of all the lemon fics out there... it HAD to be mine... and I didn't have any sex in it yet! Oh well, never fear, it is currently on mediaminer and adultfanfiction so please check there for updates. Currently there is none but there will be soon!

Now there might be some spelling mistakes in this but I'll be editing this whole fics spelling mistakes for the next few days so if you see this fic pop up a few times, that's the reason.

Now with further ado, please enjoy the last climatic chapter of _Ancient Lust_.

* * *

More than a month has passed since the wedding of Yami and Teana and there was still no sign of Devlin or the ten plagues. The Pharaoh, the priests and the Emperors were almost coming to the conclusion that this whole disaster may not happen yet they made sure to not come to that yet and to keep their senses alert.

Amenhenka in the meantime has grown to be a far more pleasanter place. Everyone was happy practically all the time. And it was happier even more still after the Pharaoh had gotten married.

And since the time was so pleasant, Seto and Asha decided that they should be getting married during this time, and everyone, from peasant to royalty, was happy for them immensly.

However, as there is the good times, there is also the bad. For on the outskirts of the great city, a shadow dwelled along. No matter how bright the sun was during the day, it would remain. And with each passing hour and each passing day, the shadow got bigger and darker. And soon enough it took shape of a scorpion as it waited...

&&&&

It was finally the day of Seto's and Asha's wedding and everyone in the palace was bustling about frantically, either peasant or priest alike. It was even far more hectic then during the wedding of Yami and Teana. But everyone was happy and that's all that mattered.

During the last few minutes of decoration and preparation of food and everything else, Asha was in a random chamber, getting into her wedding dress. It was a strapless, long perwinkle blue silk dress. It hugged her upper form nicely while it flowed against her legs. The bouquet of floweres she was holding was some blue and white lilacs. She was still wearing the gem rose necklace Seto gave her since it was special.

Mysticy was once again helping to brush sweet smelling salts and perfumes to Asha's hair while Serena and Teana helped add sweet smelling oils to her exposed skin lightly.

The other girls were chattering away about the great day it was going to be. Asha couldn't really join in for she was too internally excited to talk, but just nodded her head, smiled and blushed at certain things the girls said about her and Seto... like what was going to happen later that night for example.

Meanwhile Seto was getting prepared within his own chamber for the great event. Yami was inside with him, helping him out. Bakura and Malik would have too, but the Pharaoh seeing it was best that the two Emperors try not to _ruin _anything, like they almost _playfully _did at his own wedding, sent them on a duty to have some entertainment after the wedding but that didn't involve exotic dancers or unsound things.

Just like Yami was dressed in his most traditional clothes for his wedding, Seto was going to be in his High Priest clothes, but this one was tailored slightly more different. The headdress was of blue and light purple colour. His chest plate was a dark royal blue with a diamond dragon within the center of it. His pants were a snow white colour lined with very faint gold stitching that formed heiroglyphics, stating various things such as his name, his occupation and other things. But from a distance, the gold cannot be seen. And finally he was wearing silver slippers. He was also wearing his gold armlets and that on his legs and neck. During the time that the servants were making sure there were no loose threads, the High Priest seemed to be actually fidgeting.

"Nervous Seto?" Yami asked amusedly.

"No..."

"Liar".

"Yes, you're right. I am nervous Yami... but so looking forward to this moment... it is the happiest of my life" he said, smiling.

"Indeed it is Seto. And you won't have to wait much longer" Yami reassured him as the time of the wedding was soon about to take place. Seto couldn't wait. And neither could someone else...

&&&&

The wedding was taken place out in the sheltered gardens where the commoners could also view the wedding from where they stood near the edge of the palace. Practically the whole city was there and people from far and wide across Egypt was there as well. All of Asha's friends were there and all of the priests, servants, Pharaoh and Queen were there as well.

Simon Muran was once again the priest in charge of wedding the two. Everyone was very giddy as Asha approached the podium where Simon Muran and Seto resided while everyone else was sitting on benches or chairs close to it.

Seto's eyes raked over how beautiful Asha looked within her wedding gown that he came very close to panting like a jackal and giving a few howls. Asha in the meantime, flushed at how strong and divine Seto looked in his specially tailored High Priest robes. She came close to fainting.

As soon as Simon Muran raised his hands, everyone quieted down. The wedding ceremony was about to begin and everyone, whether sitting in the gardens or standing outside with the other commoners, were all watching intently and were so quiet, no one could hear the other breath.

"Today is a glorious day, my fellow egyptians" Simon Muran announced, scanning the crowds with his eyes. "For today is another bonding of two very well known and special people".

Asha flushed and bowed her head while Seto smirked. Everyone else cheered and applauded for a bit before settling down again.

"Ra has forseen this marriage as he has forseen any other and believes that this one is true. Now before I ask of these two submitteness to one another, I ask of you, the people, if there is any objections that these two should not be married".

Naturally no one objected for no one saw any reason why these two shouldn't be married. And Asha thought that if anyone had, even for the stupidest of reasons, Seto would most likely freak out and kill them. Now that was a scary thought...

Seeing as there was none, Simon Muran smiled and returned his gaze to Seto and Asha.

"Well then, seeing as there is no objections, I shall commence-"

"Oh, I do object to this marriage _minister_" a cold and very sinister voice interrupted Simon Muran. A cold and very sinister _familiar _voice.

Everyone froze. Pharaoh, Seto, Asha, Simon Muran, commoners, guards... just everyone was frozen stiff. Asha started to tremble while Seto was internally seething.

"For the reason of my objection" continued the sinister voice, "is that the girl... _belongs to me and is mine alone!_"

And out from the shadows of the sand near the royal gardens, came a large, hideous figure. I was indeed Devlin, no doubt about it... but changed. His upper body was naked and looked almost the same before he was burned to a crisp by the three Egyptian God Monsters. Though signs of rotten flesh was spotted across his arms, chest and neck. And his eyes... the emerald colour had a gotten a whole lot darker and scarier. But it wasn't his eyes that scared or horrified almost everyone... it was his lower body that did.

A long, black shiny armoured hide with four pairs of long, gigantic and thick arachnid legs came out of the sides and the tips were dug deep into the sand. At the end of the black armoured body was a long, muscular and whiplike tail with a huge, plump stinger were green liquid was oozing out of the tip.

And at the end of Devlin's now far more muscular arms where human hands should be, were instead very large, black, dangerous looking sharplike pincers, that snapped open and shut infrequently.

Devlin... half man, half scorpion. Or more bluntly put... he has now become the _Scorpion King_.

"Yes yes, I know, you are so pleased to see me" Devlin drawled though he knew that they were more terrified then pleased. "The _Book of Ka_ is so handy when you plan to use all different sorts of spells, whether simple magic or to be reborn as the _Scorpion King_. No matter... Yami, you knew this day would come... even Ra told you himself... and yet you let yourselves run amok with all this happiness... tsk tsk Pharaoh... I am very disappointed" the King of Scorpions sneered.

"True as you may think so Devlin... at least myself and my followers know hot to make _you _run amok" Yami retorted fiercly, causing Devlin to laugh.

"Ah... how you try to be so strong in the most useless of times still amazes me Yami... but I congratulate you for courage to face me now... though I pity your endless stupidity".

Snickering at Yami's very serious and angry expression, Devlin soon turned his attention to Seto and Asha. Once his eyes were locked on Asha's, the girl was trembling as she could sense the evil pouring off him in waves. Seto stood in front of her, bristling as he held the Millennium Rod tightly within his hand as it started to radiate energy.

"Now even though I don't approve of the... coupling since the girl belongs to _me_-"

"She doesn't belong to you Devlin!" Seto hissed through clenched teeth.

"-I have a little wedding present still... something I like to call... the ten plagues".

At this everyone froze still. The ten plagues of Egypt? Some people though it was a joke.. but to those who knew for months... it certainly wasn't...

"So the first wedding gift... _dahm_".

At first it looked like nothing happened... but cries of anguish soon risen into the air. And it was coming from the direction of the Nile. Everyone turned their heads towards it. Even though they were quite a ways away, they could still see it... and what they saw wasn't pleasant.

The once pure blue crystal waters of the Nile were soon turning into a murky colour... the murky dark colour of blood. And it was only the Nile. Some of the guests in the gardens who were drinking water out of their goblets started to choke and throw up for what they thought was water that they were drinking was now blood.

"Blood has such a lovely taste, don't you agree?" Devlin said amusedly. "Now for the second gift, _tz'fahr'day-a_".

There was deathly silence that surrounded everyone after Devlin's secon plague announcement. And soon the sound of ribbiting was happening all about... point blank... the sound of frogs.

Just then some girls screamed as frogs were now crowding the nearly empty streets. Frogs of many sizes and colours were hopping around with their slimy, poisonous skins brushing against the ankles and bare feet of some of the peasants as they shrieked and tried to get away though some ended tripping and falling over into the masses of frogs, their deadly skins brushing against their eyes, faces and mouths, making them shriek in agony as Yami and his followers tried desperately to use spells to stop them and save the people.

"Oh no use Pharaoh... those humans will be dead even before you can touch them" the _Scorpion King _said casually and it was the truth. Before Yami could even get closer to them, they were laying motionless to the ground and some were now falling over, dead. "Now what's the next present... oh yes... _kinnim_".

Small gnats started to crawl all over the place, and though not many could see what they're doing, they noticed that food nearby was starting to turn black and that was because of the little insects swarming around it and devouring it all. Any food that was in the vicinity was soon gone.

"Next is _arov_" Devlin continued.

Flies were now appearing everywhere, zooming over the people and landing on their faces, necks and shoulders. Some of the peasants and servants who had the majority of flies on them were shrieking out and running about trying to swat them off. But that only ended up getting them completely smothered with flies till they finally dropped to the ground, dead just as the frogs, who were still around, had done to others.

"Would you care for _dever_?" Devlin asked mockingly.

Now it seemed like nothing happened near the vicinity of the wedding. But for those who knew of the plagues, they knew it wa sin the fielsd. And soon enough some peasant came running, yelling about how the goats, oxes and other animals they've seen are shrivelling up and dropping dead with nothing left but their thin skin covering their bones.

"_Sh'chir _is one of my favourites so I hope you will like it as a present" Devlin snickered. He raised one of huge claw like hands up and opened them, showing everyone that inside was a great amount of some grain like substance... it looked like sand but of a grayer colour.

He then through it over all of the commoners who were still more or less alive. The substance, now what most believed look like ashes instead of darker sand, landed on the peasant's skin. For a few moments nothing happened but then boils appeared upon their skin almost instantly. Very large, burning boils upon their arms, legs, feet, hands, mouths, noses, even almost on their eyes. Everyone was shrieking and screaming in agony and Yami and the priests tried conjuring their spells to eliminate the boils but it was no use. Once the plagues started, you'd have to see it to the end.

"Maybe _barad _might cool down those wounds" Devlin pondered as from the sky hail, whether big or small, came pouring down upon the people.

Those who were sheltered in the gardens or were in any form of shelter were out of harms way, but those who weren't, the hail sliced at their skins, forcing them onto their knees as their anguished followed them to their death. Some of the lower ranking priests were able to make transparent shields overthe commoners, thus effectively protecting them from the hail. However there were those who were out in the fields, by the Nile or basically just out in the open who had no protection whatsoever and everyone could hear their cries of asgony as they were probably dying.

"A little _arbeh _might spicen this wedding up" Devlin said as he looked around, as if thinking there wasn't enough gruesome excitement as there already was.

The sky was soon filled by a different type of insect, this time being locusts. They zoomed down on every last part of fruits, vegetables, meats, bread and even human flesh that the other plagues might not have suceeded inexterminating and set to their work while most stared on in horror.

"I find it still far too sunny, don't you? I think some _choshekh_ might do some good, don't you agree?" the _Scorpion King _continued to speak with such a calm voice as if all this destruction meant nothing to him, which in truth it didn't. It only made him far more happier than concerned.

Just then neverending darkness filled over the light blue skies. It covered the clouds and most importantly, the sun. There was no moon out, just pure darkness and if it wsn't for some lit torches, no one would be able to see anything at all, which terrified most people, whether royalty or commoner alike.

"And now for the final gift of the plagues... and my most personal favourite... _total annihilation_!" Devlin cackled as the ground started to split up and crack and the roars and shrieks of monsters from the Realm of Shadows began to come forth. "Of course I will be standing back and enjoying the view... whether I might join in or not in this total destruction of this _great _kingdom, I will decide later... all of you, have fun". He then turned his back and his great powerful scorpion legs pushes agaist the sand, making him move forward rather quickly.

"You won't get away with this Devlin!" Yami yelled after him before turning back to his people. "Everyone, get to safety within the sacred temples of the gods or at least away from here!" At this Devlin stopped and turned back, smirking.

"I think I already have Yami. Oh, they can run but they can't hide. And here's a tip of advice, staying safe in Sekhmet's temple will not do any good. She will be helping with the slaughtering today".

"Sekhmet would never help you!" Yami hissed through clenched teeth.

"Naturally I bet she wouldn't... but because of the ritual I had commenced from the _Book of Ka_, whether she likes it or not, she will be helping with the annihilation of human life, whether innocent or guilty. Besides you know the history of how much blood she likes to drink... and who knows, she might even pay you a visit" Devlin mused before leaving.

Yami was inwardly seething. Sekhmet showing up to slaughter millions, that was a mind blowing shock. But right now he had to get everyone to safety. Already some of the commoners were fleeing the scene, heading to temples or anywhere else that wasn't in the open. Unfortunately some monsters started to appear and was causing havoc, wrecking homes and following the people. Some of Yami's priests were holding some monsters back with their spells and returning a few to the Shadow Realm but it was no use, there were far too many.

"Everyone! We must try to get to safety while using the best of our abilities to stop these beasts!" Yami commanded to which everyone agreed. "Be safe everyone!" he then added before taking Teana's hand and heading off to a certain direction. Bakura then left with Serena while Malik left with Mysticy. Practically everyone else went their own separate ways and soon it was only Seto and Asha left.

"Come my light... we must not remain here any longer... I will not let Devlin capture you again" Seto promised before grabbing Asha's hand, causing her to drop the bouquet of flowers she had before he started leading her elsewhere from the sheltered gardens.

"Heh... like I said Yami... you can all run... but you cannever hide... the darkness will soon find you and consume you" Devlin said to himself with an evil grin displayed across his features as he watched the chaos that ensued. He then approached the sheltered gardens and picked up the flowers that Asha had dropped with his pincers, looking at them with a smile before they turned black and wilted almost immediately thanks to his touch.

"Oh yes... you'll be consumed most definetly..."

&&&&

Malik was leading Mysticy through all the carnage they were passing, trying to lead her to safety. Every now and then he directed some of his spells to stop various monsters from attacking the people of Amenhenka, but though he didn't want to admit, his efforts were useless. The number of monsters he banished would return with twice the amount of power and forces. It was almost futile to try and help everyone, but Malik knew for Yami's sake he should.

They soon came upon some empty streets where they could still hear the roars of the monsters and the cries of the people, but no one was around them at all.

"This is like a nightmare that will never end" Mysticy let out quietly, trembling somewhat.

"It will end love... don't lose faith... Devlin and his evil was stopped once before and he will be stopped again..." Malik reassured her even though inside he was doubting the possibility.

The Emperor looked around again, finding all the silence rather unnerving. He musn't let his guard down, that was for sure. But perhaps most of the monsters were already extinguished... it is a possibility...

"Has everything stopped?" Mysticy asked as the roars and screams were growing fainter and fainter.

"Maybe..." Malik said as he turned to face her, then froze in horror at what he saw. Before Mysticy could he even ask, the Emperor shoved he rout of the way as the sound of stabbing could soon be heard.

"Malik!" Mysticy cried out.

Malik had seen a cyclopian monsters with sharp talons sneakily approach behind Mysticy, preparing to kill her. And at the last moment he had shoved her away, taking the impact himself.

"Oh Malik!" Mysticy cried again, moving forward to help him as the one eyed monster tore at the Emperor's flesh.

"No Mysticy! You must get away!" Malik hissed in pain.

"But I'm not leaving you-"

"JUST GO! My only wish is to see you safe so don't stick around! Go, NOW!" Malik yelled out as he fought with the beast that held him still. But Mysticy made no move to go.

However more enormous, cyclopian beasts were now arriving on the scene as more appeared, there were less escape routes for Mysticy. And they were closing in fast on Malik's position.

"Mysticy... if you love me then just please go... I don't want you to die... we'll see each other again... my destiny is sealed and no matter how much you argue with me, that is the fact. Please my love... as a last request... just flee from here and get to safety..." Malik rasped out.

Mysticy honestly did not want to move... but something in her heart was yelling at her to do so. And she could feel some force pushing her away from Malik... making her get to safety. Tears were streaming down from her lavender eyes as she moved further away.

"I love you..." she whispered before turning on her heel and leaving the scene, narrowly missing one of the cyclopian beasts swipes with their claws.

Malik smiled as she left, knowing in his heart she'll be safe. And with that though he remained limp in the beast's grasp as the others enclosed around him. They all breathed down on him heavily before they started slashing away at his skin, forcing him to bleed his own death before they devoured him, savouring the taste of his blood...

&&&&

"Come on Serena! Run faster!" Bakura urged as he tugged the girl a bit as they continued to dodge the mayhem of swooping beasts and falling pieces of stone.

"I'm trying!" the girl gasped as she was finding it very hard to keep up with the ever so nimble white haired Emperor.

Bakura as well was trying to help some people escape from the Shadow Realm monsters as he passed them but he truly wasn't making much of an effort for he was more concerned of Serena's well being.

Along there run Serena noticed Tris running past them in the opposite direction, carrying Nileoi. He gave the girl a short smile before continuing his run as a pair sinister looking harpies were tearing after them. Serena prayed to the gods that he and the young child would be alright.

"Come on! No time to doddle! Get moving!" Bakura hissed since Serena had slowed down when she saw Tris and Nileoi pass them and actually let go of Bakura's hand for a second.

"I'm sorry, I'm coming!" Serena called out as she forced herself to catch up to Bakura, who had paused and was looking back at her, waiting with an impatient yet worried frown.

"Well come on then! Let's go!" Bakura ordered and as soon as Serena got close to him, had started running again full speed with the girl behind him, Millennium Ring glowing, pointing out a way that the two should take.

"Bakura... I can't keep up... slow down a bit plea-" Serena started in a panting voice but was soon cut off... and when Bakura turned around and gazed at her in horror, the cutting off of her voice was literal.

For behind the the girl was a huge bear like demonic monster with rong razor sharp claws. And with those now bloody claws, he had sliced Serena to ribbons.

"Serena!" Bakura yelled out and dashed back over to her, ignoring the fact that the beast was towering over them and he took the girl into his arms. He didn't cry but was coming close to it, shaking the bloody form. But it was far too late. She was dead.

"No... Serena please... no... this is my fault... all my fault..." Bakura whispered in pain for in a way he felt it was. If he had taking better precautions to making sure she was safe, then she wouldn't be dead as she was now.

"Oh I agree most definetly Emperor..." came a silky voice behind him.

Bakura raised his head and found he was surrounded by not only the demon like bear that killed Serena, but also by three mutant spellcasters with claws, deformed, ripped wings and lashing black tails. All of them wore black robes.

"Who are you?" Bakura demanded as he gently set Serena's ripped form to the ground and stood up straight, staring them all with fierceness.

"Let's just say the kas of the people you killed most mercilessly... whether innocent or guilty..." one mutated spellcaster said.

"And we've now come to make you pay for your sins..." another spoke darkly.

"Haven't you done that already by killing my one love?" the Emperor demanded with rage pouring out of his voice.

"Well that was only a taste of what you had come to pay for... but unlike you... that girl will go to a far more nicer place... but as for you... I don't think so".

"You cannot harm me... I am more powerful then you worthless monsters are!" Bakura stated.

"Oh, before now, you were far more powerful... but as for now... you are just a weak little man who has lost everything" one of the mutated spellcasters cooed out mockingly.

Another one turned to the huge bear like demon and nodded, to which the beast held Bakura by the shoulders with his powerful claws, digging them into the Emperor's shoulders, causing him to cry out in anguish.

All the three mutated spellcasters started to chant and as they did, whisps of pruple smoke started to curl around Bakura's limbs, torso and neck, holding onto his flesh tightly.

"You shall now become the darkness and your soul will be condemned to commit acts of violence and evil in the far awaited future... and for all the lives you have killed, you will be locked with your own prison... the one you thought had helped you countless times... but that it was only bidding its time to constrict your pathetic soul... and for each life you killed, you must wait that many years before you can rise again to cause havoc... and seeing as you killed nearly more than five thousand people... that is the many years you must wait!"

And after those words were stated, all of the purple smoke that was wound around Bakura's body started pulling into the direction of the glowing Millennium Ring. The tugged fiercly as the Ring started to suck him in. All Bakura could do was scream out in agony before he was completely engulfed into the Sennen Item before it clattered to the ground, beside Serena' ripped frame.

"Have a nice long gruesome rest!" the mutated spellcasters cackled evilly before they and the enormous bear demon left to go hunt down and eat some human flesh.

And beside the idle golden ring, tears of blood ran down Serena's lifeless cheeks. And some of that blood landed on the now tainted Millennium Ring.

&&&&

Seto was leading Asha through the streets of dead people and some monsters a well. They hadn't encountered anything too fierce at the moment which made them both very suspicious, but yet they still went onward.

"The closest temple to head for is the Temple of Seth" Seto stated as he looked all around him while keeping Asha close to him. Asha knew it wasn't only for the fact he didn't want the Shadow Realm monsters to hurt her but also for the fact he didn't want Devlin getting his little claws on her either.

"Good idea..." Asha agreed as she stayed close to the High Priest, thinking of all days Devlin had to return it was on their most happiest day.

A street ahead of them was blocked off thanks to bright red, orange and yellow flames, that were engulfing nearby houses around it.

"Hmm... guess we'll have to take the longer way..." Seto mused, slightly irrtated, turning around, pulling Asha with her as he led her down another street.

However their journey was stopped short as a gigantic twin headed beast with four clawed arms blocked their way.

Seto shot a blast from his Millennium Rod at the beast but it just ducked to avoid it before lunging at the two, preparing to slice their heads off.

But just before the beast could make contact, Seto and Asha could feel themselves being slammed away from the monster and all they could hear was a sort of squelching sound.

Turning back it was Jono who got them out of harms way and had taken the impact from the beast upon himself, the claws driven right through his chest where the monster was now holding his heart, which was still loosely connected to the blond boy.

"Jono!" Asha cried out, making a move to go to him but Seto seized her and held her back against him tightly as he looked at the boy with pained eyes. Jono however was smiling weakly as blood poured out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin and neck.

"T-Take c-care of h-her... H...Hig...h... Pri...est... S...e...t...o..." he rasped out before the beast pulled out his heart entirely and he just hung limp as the twin headed beast started to tear at the flesh with its ragged teeth.

"NO! JONO!" Asha cried out again, tears streaming out but Seto started pulling her back away from the scene, covering her eyes to shield her from the gruesome sight as he led her away, thinking, _Don't worry Jono... I will_.

After a few more turns, Seto had released his hand from over Asha's eyes, the girl still crying, and was now nearing closer to Temple of Seth.

"Come my light... we're almost there..." he urged her gently, still pulling her along, making her start to run as the temple was now in sights.

However, before they could even reach the stairway up to the temple entrance, a creature blocked their way. A very large and familiar creature... _Devlin_.

"Well I congratulate you for making it so far already... but the chase is up and you Seto, have lost" he said casually as his scorpion legs propelled him closer to the two.

"I think not Devlin... I haven't lost... it will be you the one who'll die and lose! And you're not having Asha or the world either!" Seto retorted but this only caused the _Scorpion King _to laugh out.

"Ha... I beg to differ Seto... oh the world will be mine... I know it will just take some time for it to belong to me... and as for Asha, she's as good as mine now as she was before the Egyptian God Monsters tried to obliterate me... oh and don't worry Asha... I'll go back to my human form when we have some mind blowing sex... unless you prefer beastiality" Devlin snickered, causing Asha to shudder.

"You will not have her!" Seto said firmly again, standing in front of Asha.

"You start to weary me Seto... so now I must eliminate you once and for all" the emerald eyed man growled as he lunged forward towards Seto.

The High Priest pushed Asha back to get away as he dodged Devlin before sending out pulse beams from his Millennium Rod. However the blasts just bounced off of Devlin, who in turn gave a dark grin.

"Oh those won't work on me anymore... I assure you of that" he sneered as he caught up to Seto and started hitting him with his pincers, slashing at the High Priest's chest plate and pants. Blood was seeping from the cuts made upon his body as Devlin was knocking him around.

Asha watched on in horror as Devlin knocked the Millennium Rod out of Seto's grasp, making it land against the stairs up to the Temple of Seth before he seized the High Priest and smashed him into the ground. Seto was coughing up blood, finding it very hard to get back up to his feet.

"And now Seto, it is time to die. Been nice knowing you" Devlin sneered as h reared back his scorpion tail before striking it forwards at Seto.

The sound of the poisonous arachnid tail driving through the chest of human flesh was horrible. The sharp tip of the tail made the heart almost blow up... actually it did... only a few fragments of the chamber walls remained. Blood sprayed everywhere... on the ground, on Devlin and on Seto... however it wasn't the blood of the High Priest...

Both Seto's and Devlin's eyes widened with shock at the being who was hanging limply on Devlin's scorpion tail, blood running down their paling form... someone else had taken the blow that was meant for Seto... and that someone...

... was Asha...

&&&&

Yami was panting heavily, feeling exhausted but he knew he couldn't stop. He had to continue sending these monsters back to the Shadow Realm and to try and save his people as much as he can.

He was currently in front of his palace with Teana as many peasants rushed inside his home. Just like a temple, the Pharaoh's palace could provide protection as well.

But Yami knew, as powerful as he was, he could not drive all these monsters back. He was alone just one man who is looken up to as a god... but right now Yami felt like no god... if he was a god he would have been able to save all of his people from the carnage and to send Devlin back where he rightfully belongs... in hell...

Just as Yami thought his situation was bad enough... it had just gotten worst. A female like roar could be heard in the distance... approaching rapidly to his location. And he knew what that roar meant... Sekhmet was finally here.

The Goddess of War finally was in sight. She towered over the buildings, and it was natural that she did, seeing as down on Earth here the gods were far bigger then the average human. She was clothed in her battle armour and was carrying an axe in what of her clawed paws.

Some humans started running away from her as she came near but she threw her battle axe at them, the blade slicing them all in half before crashing into some buildings, knocking them over.

She was about to pick up her axe again but noticed Yami and Teana and instead came over to them, unsheathing her great long and powerful sword as she was now standing over them. And before either could react, she stooped down and seized Teana in her free clawed hand, holding her to the level of her own face, eyes full of the lust of drinking her blood.

Teana was terrified and struggled to get free but it was no avail. Sekhmet was a powerful goddess and the Queen was nothing but a mortal. She could do nothing to stop the desires of the lioness goddess.

"No, Sekhmet, please stop!" Yami yelled out before the lioness could even bite Teana. Sekhmet looked down at the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh Yami..." her voice boomed out. "I am sorry we meet under these circumstances and thanks to the ritual Devlin had made... I must destroy all of the people of Egypt... with the exception of you... only your life will be spared Pharaoh... seeing as you are one as the gods...". Yami was frustrated by that comment and lashed out.

"What is the point of being seen as a god if I cannot help to protect my own people!"

"I know Pharaoh... I know... but there is nothing you can do... I am sorry..." she growled as she brought Teana closer to her jaws, preparing to snap her in two.

"WAIT! There must be a way to stop this!" Yami pleaded.

"There is no way to stop this..." Sekhmet replied. Yami's head drooped... all hope rushing out of him. What's the point of being the only one spared if everyone else is dead? But just then an idea... a grim one but still an idea came to him.

"What if I gave up my life to save my people and Egypt? To stop all the plagues that's causing the land, the animals and all human life suffering? If I am a god... I can sacrifice myself to save everything dear to me".

"No, Yami, don't say that!" Teana cried out, horror stricken. However Sekhmet was thinking it over. She gazed down at the Pharaoh.

"Are you sure you are willing to give up your life to save everyone else and every living thing?"

"Please no..." Teana whimpered.

"Yes... I am..." Yami responded. Sekhmet smiled softly before setting Teana down on the ground beside him.

"You truly are the one Pharaoh who rules Egypt everyway she should be ruled with..." the goddess murmured kindly.

"Atemu you musn't do this!" Teana pleaded of her husband, using his real name as she hugged him tightly, crying. "I don't mind if I die... but please don't die... Egypt needs you...".

"No... Egypt needs her people and her animals... Teana... being Pharaoh I have come to understand many things and to know of the most ultimate sacrifices... but I cannot bear to see all of my people suffering... all of my friends dying... and most importantly... to lose you... Teana... this is the only way... we'll see each other again someday... but you must live... for me... and for our child..." Yami murmured kindly to her, pressing a hand against her stomach, even though she wasn't showing yet. But Teana got the gesture and cried as she hugged her husband again tightly, who in turn returned the hug and with a kiss before gently prying her off of him before turning around and moving to stand closer to Sekhmet.

"I am ready" he stated.

"Very well... but Pharaoh... your sacrifice does not entirely mean the end of your life for good... just in this time..." Sekhmet told him. Yami didn't totally grasp the whole meaning of her words but right now he didn't mind. Anything to save for the people he cares for, he'll do whatever it must take.

"I understand but I am still doing this".

"Alright Pharaoh Yami. The great amount of spiritual and magical life that stands wihtin you shall now be taken from your body and distributed to save the last remaining people and animals... to cure the plagues that ails all... and to seal away the monsters of the Shadow Realm for good... it has been said... now let it be done!" Sekhmet proclaimed and by doing so, everything she said started to happen.

Yami's body started to glow as gold energy was shooting out of him, going around all of Amenhenka and even further into the far corners of Egypt. The people who were either dying or sickened from the plagues were now fully healed and cured. Animals that were being almost eaten alive thanks to the insects were now cured from that also. Monsters that were attacking the humans let out great shrieks as they were pulled back into the depths of the Shadow Realm. The sky soon lost the cruel darkness and once again regained the colour of day ith its pure blue skies and bright round sun. All chaos had now ended... except for the destruction of Devlin however...

"Everything is the way it should be Yami... Devlin is yet still the _Scorpion King _but do not worry... he shall be meeting his justice soon... many have died on this day Pharaoh... but many were now saved thanks to you..." Sekhmet stated, to which Yami smiled though weakly as he could find no strength in his body.

"And now my Pharaoh... in this time and era you will die... but your spirit itself will not... and will one day return to Egypt...".

Yami smiled at the goddess and nodded before turning slowly to smile at Teana, who was still crying but smiled back.

Just then the Millennium Puzzle began to glow and gold and silver light started to encircle Yami rapidly, making it very hard to spot him. When the rushing coloured lights stopped, Yami was there no more. And when the Sennen Item stopped glowing, it just fell to the ground, breaking apart into its various pieces.

Sekhmet surveyed the scene one last time before picking up her axe again, licking off the last of the human blood she had obtained from her slaughtering and then finally returned to her home.

Teana, though still crying yet smiling, went over to where the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle were and started scooping them up as Simon Muran, Goleo, Marlena, Rishid, Sadin, Tris, Nileoi and Mysticy appeared on the scene, looking around in awe.

"I can't believe its finally stopped" Rishid murmured in awe.

"Indeed it has... where is the Pharaoh? He should be pleased of this" Sadin said, looking at Teana for the answer. However when all of their eyes landed upon the shattered pieces of the Millennium Puzzle were, they all froze, the grim truth dawning on him.

"He sacrificed himself..." Simon Muran whispered.

"To save us... yes..." Teana agreed as she stood and faced them. "He did so to stop the chaos that was affecting everyone he lvoed and cared for... and for that he is no more... but someday he will return to Egypt... and I will be waiting... with open arms..." the Queen of Egypt finished off, crying though smiling at her friends while the sunlight shined down upon everyone.

And the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle twinkled far more brightly then before.

&&&&

Seto could feel his own life drain out of them as he watched Asha hang limply from Devlin's tail... looking very dead...

_No! She can't be dead! Ra... please... no..._

Her form soon slipped off of the scorpion tail and she would have hit the ground if Seto had no caught her. At a much closer view now, Seto could see her insides where Devlin's tail slashed through were nearly all gone. Blood was oozing nonstop down her holy looking blue wedding dress... down upon her gen flower necklace... and her skin... though tanned... looked like it was turning white...

Weakly her eyes opened and she gazed into Seto's. The colour of her mixed eyes were very pale, as if she was going blind. Yet she wasn't... but she was going to be dead all too soon.

"S...S...S...Se...to..." she gasped out.

"Sssh... don't talk my love... everything will be alright... it will..." Seto reassured her though he knew that was a lie... but he just didn't want to come to that.

Asha weakly raised her hand, seeing the blood upon it. She winced again from the immense pain her body was experiencing and looked back at Seto, gently stroking his face with her bloody hand.

"It... h...hu...rts... so ...much... an..d... I'm s...sorry... I am... hurting... yo...u as well... b...but... your... lif...e... is...fa...ar... grea...ter... than... mine..." she whispered to him, making Seto go stone cold. "I could...n't... bear...to... see...you die...".

By Ra that's what Seto wanted to do. He felt that his life was not greater then his own but vice versa... no... she just can't go... she can't...

"I... l...ov...e... yo...u..." Asha managed to let out before her eyes rolled closed and she layed dead within Seto's arms.

"No... Asha... open your eyes... wake up please... wake up!" he pleaded, shaking her gently. The blood upon his cheek that felt warm at her touch was down as cold as her skin. "Please wake up! My light, wake up!" he pleaded again but alas, she wouldn't.

_No... its all over... she's dead... and I have nothing to live for anymore... my heart... my light... is gone..._

**_It is not all gone Seto... there is still a chance to get it back... but you must stand up and fight for it... _**came a new voice, a female voice, speaking within Seto's head.

_Who are you?_

_**That does not matter right now... the most important thing at hand is for you to face the monster who has commited this crime...**_

_But I am not powerful enough..._

_**Ha... funny how all those times before you boasted that you could face anything and now because of a little set back you say you can't? True the circumstances have changed but you still have the power to complete your task... don't worry about Asha... I'll keep her body safe for now... but you must stand up now and finish the deed that Devlin was going to unleash at you!**_

_You're right..._

Seto looked at Asha's body once again and just as the female voice had said, he could his dead lve was being protected. Though the glimmer of light from the skies above he could see a very transparent scaled tail wrapping around the body. Smiling softly he set the body down next to him, running his hand through her hair. The sunlight always made it sparkle so nicely.

Wait a second... sunlight?

Seto looked skywards and noticed that the darkness no longered covered the light. Actually with the exception of Devlin, there was no evil left. No plagues, no monsters.

_Yami must have done something..._

"Well that wasn't called for... oh well... I can ressurect her again soon enough then she and have to have a long talk about her loving you... after you're dead of course" Devlin mused darkly. Seto's head snapped towards him, sapphire eyes darkening with hatred.

"I'd rather my love dead and out of harms way then alive and being your sex slave" he spat.

"Well my dear Seto... she is still a sex slave..." Devlin pointed out. Seto growled with anger and held his hand out, to which the Millennium Rod from its perch upon the temple's staircase, lifted up into the air and flew right back into Seto's hand, the High Priest grasping it tightly.

"Asha is no longer a sex slave Devlin... she belongs to no one... not even me..." he growled as an aura of immense power surrounded him at the Rod.

Devlin was actually shocked. Even though the High Priest was bruised and battered, he still seemed to be getting this endless the supply of power... but from where? _No matter... I must end this..._

"Time to die Seto" Devlin hissed as he brought his tail back up. This time the High Priest had no one to protect him.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing" Seto retorted as his item was glowing fiercly with pure holy power.

Just as Devlin brought his tail tearing straight at Seto, the High Priest reacted with the blast of raw energy from his own item. It disintegrated it right on contact and soon envelopped Devlin, eating away at his arms, torso, lower scorpion body and everything else.

"NO! This cannot be!" Devlin howled out in agony.

"Oh it is... time to return to the shadows for good... _demon_" Seto said coldly as the rest of the dark Emperor was engulfed in the High Priest's most powerful blast, Devlin's last cry of agony echoing into nothingness.

Once no trace of the _Scorpion King _could be seen, Seto collapsed to his knees, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of relief. It was all over... but not without a consequence...

He looked back at Asha's corpse, noticing that the transparent tail he saw before was no longer around her. But besides her already previous wounds, no other new damages could be seen. But what to do now? She's dead... there's no other way to bring her back-

Suddenly an idea clicked into Seto's head and hequickly got up and scooped Asha into his arms before hurrying off to a secluded area only he knew and could access that was past the Temple of Seth.

_Please let it not be too late..._

He soon arrived at a smaller temple and quickly darted inside the open doorways. He headed up a few staircases till he came to the end of the room where a very large tablet with the Blue Eyes White Dragon was engraved upon it.

There were four of these mighty dragons in all of existence... but Seto could only control three... this fourth one was the eldest of them all and far more powerful... it obeyed no one and only would choose to help someone if the dragon thought it should. And Seto hoped the dragon would do the same for him.

He got down upon his knees, Asha still resting within his arms as he looked up at the great stone tablet.

"Oh great Blue Eyes White Dragon... please listen to my call... I need your assistance oh mighty one... please bring back the one I have lost and care for so dearly... please... I beg of you help me please..." Seto started to speak aloud, hoping the great dragon would listen.

At first nothing happened but then the torches within the room turned bright blue in colour. The tablet itself started to crack all over before it exploded all over the room. However none of the pieces hit Seto or Asha.. When the smoke cleared, where the tablet once layed was instead a huge and powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon.

_Ah... High Priest Seto... the one who has my other younger brothers at your disposal... what is it that you ask for? Am I right in saying you wish for me to ressurect this girl?_

"Yes great one... that is all I desire..." Seto said.

_Feh... you desired many things in your past Seto... sex and power seemed to be what you really wanted until the gods sent down this gift to you... and you couldn't even protect her... _the white dragon stated, lowering its head to look Seto in the eye, who looked away.

"I know... I know... I have been horrible in the past... and then I found something that actually meant something more to me then just a girl used for sex... I grew to love her... to appreciate her... she had taken me out of the darkness... and I felt like I returned her to it in my place... I know of my wrongs... and I know I am not perfect... but the only thing I truly want is to see her again... alive... even for a moment..." Seto whispered, eyes closed.

_Even if that may be true... how do I know this is not a trick? _the dragon queried.

But as if just on cue, Seto's own three Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared behind him, all bowing there heads in respect to their older, wiser brother.

_Brother... our master has changed and is not what he use to be... what his father made him be... _one spoke.

_He has grasped the true concept of human life and what love truly is... _the second added.

_And the only thing his heart desires is to see his loved one alive and well again... he'd do anything to have her back... even give up his own life... _the third finished. The eldest dragon stared at Seto harder.

_Is this true... you would do anything for her... even sacrifice your own life?_

"By Ra, yes, I would" Seto agreed truthfully.

The dragon was quiet for a moment, considering the situation. His wings unfurled and then closed up again for a few times, tail whipping back and forth. Finally as he raised his head back up and looked upon Seto, his three younger brothers and the corpse of the girl named Asha, he finally had his answer.

_Very well... I shall ressurect her... but it will only be for one day... and after the end of that day... when she dies... so will you._

"I could not live without her anyway great one... thank you" Seto said honestly. The dragon gave a smile before continuing.

_However... please excuse me for this but I can't entirely trust if your motives are true... so here is this... time and time again... centuries from now... both you and the girl will be reborn again and again with the same first name but not last... and during those times I will be watching how you two get together over and over... yet there will be two times in the far future where this may be tested... and if your future self fails to get together with the girl... then we will be back within this situation again and I shall consume you the darkness and make you pure evil for the rest of your ongoing life now and in the future..._

Seto and his own dragons were shocked to hear of this. Why was the great one doing this? But Seto knew not to ask questions at a moment life this...

"Will I know if things go wrong within the future?" he then asked. The dragon nodded.

_Yes you will... you and Asha will be able to see your future selves... but out of the two hard times... you may only communicate to them in one while watching only in the other..._

"Fair enough" Seto agreed.

_So do you comply with my terms?_

"I indeed do".

_Very well... I shall now keep to my end of the bargain..._ the dragon finished and then locked eyes upon Asha's body, where white beams of pure light came out from within his blue eyes as it hit the girl, instantly reparing her damaged heart and rehealing her entirely. Even her dress was whole again and no blood was upon it. Seto could see the rise and fall of her chest, designating that she was indeed breathing. But her eyes would not open.

_She'll awaken momentarily... no worries... and my last gift to you... I have a sacred garden where you two can spend your last few moments in peace... _the dragon offered.

"I am very greatful and thank you... but before I go... how are my friends?" Seto asked, the thought of them appearing before his eyes. The dragon sighed.

_Malik has been devoured... Bakura had the sins he committed turned against him and he is now locked away within the Millennium Ring for five millennia... and Pharaoh Yami sacrificed himself to save everyone else..._

Seto was shocked to hear all that happen... all his friends... gone...

"Who will rule Egypt then?"

_Currently Queen Teana is doing so and when she gives birth to her son, he will take over._

Seto nodded again, saddened by the fact but glad in some adverse way that everything will be alright... someday... somehow...

_Now you and Asha best be off... I am opening the portal to my gardens now _the dragon stated as he stepped aside and a blue and white swirling portal was behind him. _Just gothrough there and you'll arrive in my gardens._

Seto nodded and turned to his fellow dragon, each giving them a caress upon their snouts and also giving them each a kiss on the nose, to much of his dragons surprise.

"You have served me well and I now set you free, to do what you wish" Seto said, to which the dragons bowed their heads.

_It was an honour serving someone as great as you... _all three dragons replied, nuzzling Seto before disappearing altogether, returning to the Shadow Realm. Seto sighed and turned back to the eldest Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"And thank you for ressurecting my light".

_It was my pleasure High Priest... now you best be going... and remember... one day... _the great Blue Eyes White Dragon reminded him before disappearing himself, the gigantic tablet now in his place.

Seto smiled and nodded before walking through the portal with the dosing Asha still in his arms. When he appeared on the other side, the portal closed behind him.

Even though the dragon said the garden Seto was now in was sacred, to the High Priest it seemed like a magical forest. Lush green grash with tall green leaved trees were sheltering the whole area. Golden light seemed to come from above the trees, shining upon the ground.

Seto walked over to a slight clearing and deposited Asha gently onto the grass before sitting next to her, stroking her hair and awaiting her to open her eyes.

A few moments later the young girl did so, blinking her eyes a few times before looking around blearily.

"Am I in heaven?" she asked. Seto chuckled.

"No my light... you are alive".

Asha's eyes widened and she looked down upon her body, finding no wounds, damage or blood of any kind. She looked at Seto, confused.

"But how?"

"I made a pact with the greatest of all Blue Eyes White Dragons and he said he'd ressurect you for one day... but at the end of this day... you will die again" he explained.

"Oh... that's alright... I'm just glad you're alive and well..." Asha said genuinely. At this Seto chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Actually my sweet... for the dragon to ressurect you, he also told me that when you die at the end of this day... I die with you" Seto finished. He found no need to explain the rest of what the dragon told him, so for now he left that part silent.

"B-But why! You deserve to live! Not to die because of me-" Asha started to protest but was cut off by Seto, who placed a hand gently over her mouth.

"My light... I cannot live without you... you are my hope... my desires... and most importantly, my heart... living without you is like living with a curse... living with the torment and agony of never seeing you or holding you within my arms ever again... and even if you were to just die alone at the end of this day and that I'd live on... I would actually kill myself to just be with you... for you are my lover... my light... my heart... my wife... and mine forever..." Seto finished. At Asha's surprised look when he mentioned wife, he added "Well come now, I _am _a priest, a High Priest at that, so I can just say we're married and there we are".

Asha's mixed coloured eyes brimmed with tears and as Seto removed his hand from upon her mouth, she reached up and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much... my husband..." she whispered.

"I am glad my light... I am glad..." Seto whispered into her own ear before he gently pushed her back down on the grass. "And now for the honeymoon" he said casually, with a lusting, yet loving look he gave her with his eyes.

He slowly removed her wedding dress and moved it aside. Seeing as she was wearing nothing else underneath, he ran his hands from her shoulders, over her large, round breasts, across her thighs and even along her rear, cupping it as he pulled her hard against his arousal, making her see and feel the desire he had for her.

Asha moaned softly at the contact and removed Seto's headdress as she ran her hands through his soft, chocolate brown hair, sighing at how soft and fluffy it felt.

Soon the High Priest's clothing joined the headdress and Asha's wedding dress. And soon both bodies combined into one, the blissful heat of lust and love merging together as Seto, once again as he did many times before, claimed Asha as his own.

&&&&

The day went by rather quickly... too quickly for the lovers liking but it didn't matter. They were together and they would enjoy it for no matter the cost.

Limbs entwined and bodies pressed against one another, this is how Seto and Asha layed for the last few remaining hours upon the cool, now wet grass.

And as Asha started to feel very sleepy, more sleepy then usual, Seto knew the time for her death, and his, had now come.

"Do not worry my light... and do not be afraid... for I will always be with you... in your heart and now as you lay within my arms... we shall be together forever..." he whipered soothingly into her ear, causing her to snuggle more against him.

"Heh...Marlena was right on the night when I first became a pleasure slave for you... she said that I belonged to you... mind... body... and soul... and also... my heart belongs to you... as well..." she murmured before she layed still. And Seto knew she was now dead. And by that fact, he could feel a heavy sleep come over him and knew his time was now coming fast.

"Not only do you belong to me Asha... but I belong to you as well... my heart yearns for you like no other... and I will have you till the ends of time..." Seto whispered as held her tighter against him before he too, dozed off to his own death.

&&&&

Viper stared at the two Egyptians, now dead, lying in one another arms. She knew they deserved one another and she felt within her own heart that they would be with each other forever and ever...

She approached Asha's form and gently slipped off the flower gem necklace, examining it for a moment before she snapped her fingers and gold encasing enclosed around it. A Millennium Eye was on the face of the heart necklace and heiroglyphics were on the rest of the item.

"These two lovers shall be with one another till this planet is no more... and there love shall blossom for centuries to come... let this item... the Millennium Heart guide their own whent he time is right... and if I must, I will guide them as well" Viper stated before she closed her eyes and disappeared within the item, letting it fall to the ground.

And as the golden light from the sacred gardens shined down upon it, a holy, love filled moment may have ended... but it will start once again... and when it does... only time will tell... but that the two lover's hearts will continue to bond and evolve until their love can never stop but only grow... let it be said... and let it be done...


End file.
